Anomaly
by Manus Manem Lavat
Summary: The realms of reality has many different layers. Universes upon universes, multiverses all coexisting with each other. Then there the anomalies. Things or beings with the power to not follow the rules of the universe. This is the start of a new anomaly, and his journies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, its been awhile since I last updated, and that was Mutation. But I'm thinking to set it off for awhile to get the creative juices running, and to fix it up a bit. But this is my new Idea for a story.**

Regular talking- Ramen

 _Thinking - Ramen_

 _Seals - Explosive seal_

 **Jutsu - Hiraishin**

 _ **Bijuu - Kit**_

 _ **Gods - Ramen**_

* * *

 **Random Fruit Stand**

The Fates were intrigued yet disturbed at the same time.

There was an anomaly.

A rather big one at that.

They slowly pulled out the string that held the soul of the newborn baby, Perseus Jackson.

His soul was a different shade altogether, and they felt it. A deep displacement of the space and time of their world.

Perseus Jackson was not supposed to exist in their realm, and they couldn't let him just exist in their realm.

Anomalies were rare, but they exist, that caused a great pain for the Fates to fix.

Especially an anomaly this big.

A birth of a human that was not supposed to exist on this earth, was quite frankly a problem.

No, they had to do something about this anomaly.

They used their divine sight to see the event of which the birth of Perseus Jackson and Persephone Jackson.

The twins themselves were incredibly small.

Persephone's power was still budding as expected of the daughter of the Sea god, but it was Perseus Jackson's power that frightened them.

His power was incredibly volatile, even more than the primordial themselves.

Yes, they had to remove him from this realm.

As they raised their scissors to cut the life string of Perseus Jackson, a single hand stopped them.

They looked up.

The hand that had stopped them from ending the life of the Anomaly was connected to a tall man.

The man was dressed in a blue kimono. In his kimono, he had patterns of dark storm clouds rippling across, almost as if it were real storm clouds. He had a long blade that hung freely from his side. His hair flowed freely behind and a long bread fell down his face. His eyes held a glimmer of mischievousness and a light smirk danced on his mouth.

This was the Shinto God of Sea and Storms. The warrior god who defeated the Yamata no Orochi. The Brother to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi.

The Fates glared at him with a scalding look. Susanoo grinned at them.

Last time the Fates and Susanoo encountered, it had caused the Ice Age.

Clotho spoke first to Susanoo. "What do you want! We can't deal with your problems right now, we have a serious problem to take care of!"

A even bigger grin threatened to split Susanoo's face. "That's the reason why I'm here." He said with a tone that greatly annoyed the fates."I am here to talk about the recent anomaly."

Lachesis snarled back at Susanoo, "What would you want with the Boy?"

Susanoo's face suddenly turned grim. "Father saw something coming up in his favorite realm. I great battle, but an opponent trying to revive Her."

The Fates shuddered. They had remembered her. Her cold calculating stare and the massive amount of power she held.

Atropos frowned. "Fine, but what does the anomaly have to do with this?" She asked.

Susanoo looked at her. "Do you have any use for the boy in this realm?" They shook their heads no. "Then Father proposes a compromise. We take the boy from your world, to ours, where he won't mess up your little world you got here."

The Fates were confused. "Then the Anomaly still exists! We cannot let him live! His very existence defies all of fate!"

Susanoo chuckled. "Anomalies in our world are not that damaging to our world I'm afraid."

The Fates looked skeptically at him. Here they were trying to get rid of the anomaly, which was going to cause a great headache to them later on, when another pantheon decides to take up the Anomaly. Opportunities did not happen like this everyday.

"So you promise that the Anomaly will not cross into our world?" They asked.

Susanoo shook his head no. "Father also wanted that if needed, your world would have a backup plan to go with it so he decided to let the kid live in his realm, while sometimes, where you need help with your whole fates design, we can send him over."

The Fates took a glance at the string they held and back at Susanoo. "That's it? No more?" They asked.

"That's it."

Atropos slowly put down her scissors and looked begrudgingly at Susanoo. Clotho took the string and and cupped her hands together. A bright light illuminated from her hand as she relinquished the Greek Pantheon's law over Perseus Jackson's Life String. Clotho than held a glowing orb.

Susanoo put his hand out and Clotho placed the orb in his hand.

Susanoo grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you!"

The fates grumbled and muttered some unflattering things about Susanoo.

Susanoo cheekily smiled before grabbing an apple, taking a huge bite out of it and disappeared to who knows where.

* * *

 **Bellevue Hospital Center**

After 12 hours of labor Sally Jackson could finally claim her two beautiful children.

She had spent some time with Poseidon, but they were thrilled to have learned that she was pregnant. What was more thrilling was that she learned that she was going to have fraternal twins!

She was told that they had to do some regular checkups on the babies though.

Susanoo appeared at the Hospital the Anomaly was being kept. His form shimmered until he posed as a male nurse. He sneaked past the wards housing the babies.

In his hand a needle shimmered into existence as he poked the young child in the neck.

He silently slipped out.

After a few minutes Sally had gotten her second born daughter.

"Persephone…" She sighed weakly. She stroked her little tuft as she began to feed the newborn.

 _Tap tap tap…_

Sally looked up. Bunch of nurses were running in the direction of the newborn wards.

Sally frowned. Was there something wrong?

Fear gripped her heart.

Something bad couldn't have happened right? Nothing bad has happened?

Sally was praying to Poseidon when a doctor slowly walked into her room.

He was staring uncomfortably at her.

Sally looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Mam…" Doctor played with his pen. "I'm incredibly sorry…"

Sally's eyes widened. "Perseus…" She gasped.

The doctor just handed her a file.

Sally with her hands shaking opened the file. Her tears threatened to spill even before she opened the file.

 **DECEASED**

Big fat letters glared at her mockingly as she let tears fall from her face.

"H-Ho-w-w?" She stuttered with giant tears rolling down her face. Persephone, seeming to sense her Mother's discomfort stating wailing.

The Doctor winced. "Well," he stammered. "New born babies can have many complications during childbirth, and your son… well seemed to have heart failure." He explained.

As the doctor kept on explaining how the child had died, Susanoo began to start his plans with taking the baby with him.

He looked in the newborn room where the deceased were held.

He smiled as he spotted the one having a sign saying Perseus Jackson.

He opened the door and pulled out a body wrapped in a white blanket.

Susanoo took out a needle and poked the newborn's finger.

Blood welled out of the finger as Susanoo took it and made a Blood Clone.

A Chi Bunshin.

He than performed a seal which would cut off all memory ties with the clone and the original, than wrapped the clone around with the cloth Perseus was wrapped around with.

Than Susanoo disappeared again just as the door opened to reveal a nurse rolling in Sally Jackson on a wheelchair.

They opened the locker in which they had placed the newborn's body and unwrapped it for the mother to see.

Sally started sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

 **Tokyo**

Susanoo appeared again as he landed on top of a commercial building.

He looked down at the child who was unmoving.

Susanoo grinned. The poison did it's trick. Paralyzing the body until it was close to death.

He summoned another needle to administer the antidote into the newborn.

Soon enough, the child had his regular vitality back and started crying.

Susanoo griminced. He wasn't used to caring for children. His wife did that.

Susanoo then took out the orb which held the lifeline of the boy crying in front of him.

He slowly placed the boy down and the proceeded to shove the orb into the newborn's chest.

The body absorbed the orb and the baby started to quiet down.

Susanoo concentrated. Now for the hard part.

He poured his power into the baby as he started creating chakra coils for the baby.

Organs and flesh broke apart before reassembling itself into their respective places. Chakra coils now encircled the child.

Susanoo wiped his forehead as he finished up the chakra coils.

Finally, Susanoo looked at the child before pressing a seal upon his forehead.

It glowed brightly before showing 嵐 Kanji for storm and faded into his skin.

The child yawned before opening his eyes showing a glowing brilliant blue eyes, which later faded into Sea green eyes.

Susanoo smiled. He was ready.

 **Amenominaka** Susanoo shouts before a black tear in space.

Susanoo steps in with the child.

* * *

 **Konoha**

Minato was happy.

He was happy that he would be a dad.

He reflected on what he had done that day.

He saw memories of him in his office taking down paperwork, until retiring to let his shadow clones to do the rest of the work for him.

He remembered seeing Kushina, hugging her, before crouching down to pat her enlarged stomach.

It was than when Kushina's water broke.

They had rushed to the safe house where they already planned to have the baby.

4 hours later, Kushina was screaming that it had hurt really badly, and was cursing at him.

He tried to keep her calm, but she just glared at him in response.

Just as their daughter, Naruko, was born, he felt something wet on his cheeks.

Kushina looked up at him asking why he was crying.

Minato smiled at her, telling her that he was really happy.

Than He came.

A man with a orange mask appeared in the room taking out Biwako who was holding Naruko.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, Step away from the Jinchuuriki, or your child will die a ripe old age of 1 minute.." His voice distorted by the mask reverberated through the chamber.

Minato looked at the man with wide eyes before looking back at his wife.

Kushina was groaning in pain. Shit. "The seal isn't finished!"

The masked man spoke again. "Step away from the Jinchuuriki, or do you want to see your child die?"

Minato eyes widened even further. "Hold-d, it. Just calm down."

"You should take your own advice Yondaime, I'm perfectly calm. Now step away from the Jinchuuriki."

Minato was torn between his two choices.

Then the man with the mask threw up Naruko, ready to kill the child with a kunai, but Minato sped towards the baby.

The masked man stared balefully at Minato with his one eye. "You really live to your moniker Yellow Flash. But lets see how you dodge this."

Minato heard a hiss before he looked down.

 _Explosive seals._

Minato quickly used **Hiraishin** throw the blanket outside before setting down Naruko with Hiruzen.

Minato quickly used **Hiraishin** , and appeared where Kushina was.

The Masked man already had pulled out the kyuubi and was staring into the eyes of the bijuu.

The kyuubi's eyes started shifting into the Sharingan before disappearing before his eyes.

Minato picked up Kushina and used **Hiraishin** again to Naruko's location.

He set Kushina down right next to Naruko, who was crying her eyes out.

Kushina, exhausted from the sudden drop of chakra, stroked Naruko's little face and started to trace the faint whisker marks on her face.

Kushina brought the small child closer to her chest and just lay there.

Minato clenched his fist before opening his closet.

Minato putting on his Hokage robes, got ready for a battle.

"I'll be back before you realize it."

Minato used **Hiraishin** out of the room to face the Kyuubi.

* * *

Minato was breathing hard.

He had beaten the man with the orange mask, wrestling his control over the Kyuubi from him, and leading up to the point where he had his daughter and Kushina with him.

Minato had summoned the sealing bed , for with they were going to use Naruko as the Human sacrifice to seal the kyuubi.

Kushina was doing her best to hold down the kyuubi with her Kongo Fusa

But first he had to split the chakra of the kyuubi to best seal the kyuubi into his daughter.

There was only one way Minato could think of pulling off.

His eyes met Kushina's.

He smiled weakly before telling her his plan.

Kushina's eyes grew in horror as she listened to Minato's plan.

"No, Minato! That jutsu will kill you!" Kushina cried out while trying to hold down the Kyuubi. She was crying.

Minato found himself crying too. "I have to. For the sake of Konoha, and for the sake of Naruko."

He made the hand signs Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake before clapping his hands together and summoning the great Shinigami.

 _Shiki Fujin- Death Reaper Seal._

The silhouette of a demon appeared behind Minato.

He started chanting incoherent things before a curse seal wrapped around his hand plunging into Minato's Body.

The hand erupted from Minato's Chest and began to grab onto the Kyuubi.

The hand dragged out Kyuubi's Yin chakra and sealed it into Minato.

The Kyuubi became significantly smaller as it's counterpart was sealed away into a new jailor.

Minato stumbled, as his body slowly began to feel numb, his soul being ripped out by the Shinigami, began the sealing of the Yang Chakra of the kyuubi.

 _Hakke no Fuin Shiki - Eight Trigrams Seal_

A seal that looked similar to Minato's seal appeared on Naruko.

The Kyuubi, looked at Minato with a feral look in his eye before thrashing around and roaring at the heavens.

The kyuubi began to shrink slowly as he was sealed into the small child.

The kyuubi looked at Minato hatefully, cursing him as he disappeared.

Minato smiled.

He had protected his family long enough, and would be seeing them for the last time.

He felt his chakra disappearing and his body was completely numb now.

He looked back as he could see the Shinigami about to cut his soul for him to devour.

Than a large chakra wave blew across the Five Nations.

Killer Bee looked up as he felt the large chakra enter their realm.

Orochimaru looked up from his experiment as he felt the dense chakra blow through his lair.

Yagura looked up from his Mizukage's spot with the Sanbi suddenly agitated.

Danzo, frowned and looked up at the sky.

And the Shinigami was glaring at the source of the Chakra blast.

 ** _"Susanoo… What have you done? You've brought an anomaly into this realm? And a demigod at that?"_** The Shinigami bellowed.

Minato was in shock.

There was a child of a god somewhere in this realm.

The Shinigami looked down on Minato. " ** _Consider yourself Lucky human. Urgent business has come up. You are free from my grasp."_**

The Shinigami Puts back Minato's soul into his body, and disappears after wards.

Minato slowly regained feeling in his body before collapsing to the ground next to Kushina and the newly made Jinchuuriki.

He slowly crawled over to the bodies on the ground and lay on the ground with them.

Kushina was unconscious with chakra exhaustion, and Naruko was sleeping peacefully between her parents arms.

Minato smiled one last time, before giving into the darkness that was taking over his vision.

Hiruzen came in after the barrier was taken down and saw the figure of three bodies lying next to each other.

Hiruzen smiled.

They were all alive.

* * *

 **Land of Rivers**

Kyouko Uzumaki was cold.

She was one of the soul survivors of the fall of Uzushiogakure.

Kyouko used to be a Seal mistress in the study when her home got attacked.

Now she wandered the five nations, to find a place to call home.

Now she was staying in a small hotel, which barely suited her needs.

Kyouko was lonely.

She often daydreamed of being with someone or raising a child as her own.

But that wish was nigh impossible.

Kyouko sighed.

She walked over to the small refrigerator where it contained one meal only.

She pulled it out before heating it.

Than she felt it.

A massive chakra blast that filled her with euphoria and terror at the same time.

Kyouko froze.

Had the bandits found her?

She stood very still trying to mask her chakra.

Than she heard it.

A crying sound. Of a child.

Kyouko tentatively opened the door.

She looked right and left.

Nothing.

So where was the crying noise coming from?

She looked down.

She gasped.

A small child wrapped in a blanket was laid right at her door step.

The child had black tufts of hair with a slightly exotic tan.

He was beautiful.

Kyouko immediately fell in love with the child.

She quickly brings in the child inside.

What was a child doing at her doorstep? It was almost as if, a god had answered her wishes.

She glances down at the small child.

She nestles him against her chest. He started to snuggle in closer to her chest before yawning with his cute little mouth and started sleeping.

Kyouko knew at that moment she would protect him from anything that harm this child.

She looked at the basket in which the child was placed in.

Nothing.

She looked back at the boy.

"Now what to call you…" she whispered.

She stared at the child and noted how pure and innocent he seemed.

Pure and innocent like snow.

She smiled and stroked the child's head. She had gotten her idea for the name of her new child.

"Welcome home, Uzumaki Yukio"

* * *

 **Well, I believe that went pretty well.**

 **Honestly guys, do you know how long it took me to muster up this idea and try to incorporate it into a certain storyline?**

 **It's damn fucking hard.**

 **But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of Anomaly.**

 **Manus Manem Lavat!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

 **I'm on a writing spree! HAHAHAHA…**

 **I sound crazy.**

 **Do I sound Crazy?**

 **Oh well. Here is Anomaly Chapter 2!**

Regular talking- Ramen

 _Thinking - Ramen_

 _Seals - Explosive seal_

 **Jutsu - Hiraishin**

 _ **Bijuu - Kit**_

 _ **Gods - Ramen**_

* * *

 **4 years later**

"Kaa chan!"

A voice pierced the little cottage as a boy with black hair highlights ran into the room.

Kyouko smiled at the scene.

"My little Yukio-kun!" She screamed.

They embraced each other fiercely before separating .

The last four years had been eventful for the twenty eight year old.

She had raised little Yukio when she first found him outside of her hotel back in The Land of Rivers.

Yukio was three foot six inches and had eyes that held so much emotion to them. It made other women( and herself) want to pinch his cheeks and glomp on him. He had a toothy grin with one of his front teeth missing . His skin was tanned and he looked exotic with his eyes finishing the image. His sea green eyes always made Kyouko be drawn into them.

Yukio was an exceptional boy. He was extremely intelligent and learned how to walk in eight months, and spoke his first words a month later.

Kyouko was so proud of Yukio when she saw him toddle toward her before saying Kaa chan, his first words.

Yukio developed extremely quickly afterwards. He learned the alphabet and basic kanji only at two years old.

Yukio started running around the household, while the young Uzumaki tried to hold on to her adopted son.

Kyouko started teaching Yukio Calligraphy at age three, and soon he was writing words smoothly and clearly a year after.

While she dearly loved Yukio, she began to notice strange things about him.

Kyouko discovered her son's huge healing factor.

She thought back as she remembered her adopted son's unique traits.

It had been a clear day, and for once, Kyouko felt like she could relax.

She had been taking Yukio to the park that day when it happened.

Yukio was running around looking at the natural wild life around him, and tripped on a rock that was jutting out of the ground. He landed on the ground, gaining a huge gash on his leg.

Kyouko fussed about the wound. She was worried that it could get infected, and she didn't have anything on her to patch him up with, so she decided to clean the wound with some water from a nearby creek.

When she poured the water to the wound, the flesh started knitting back together. Kyouko could see the little seams of skin knit back together and wash away the blood.

Kyouko was shocked.

Yukio looked at the newly healed leg before giving Kyouko a hug reassuring her that he was alright.

They had went back to their little cottage they had rented for the time being, and Kyouko put Yukio back in his bed for his nap.

This left Kyouko wondering what she had seen. Yukio hasn't even unlocked his chakra, so Iryo Ninjutsu was out of the question. She wondered, "Was it in his genes?"

She took the dried blood of Yukio before putting it in a seal that analysed everything that was placed on it, a _Chokusetsu Bunseki Shiru_ a level 4 seal that Kyouko invented.

She was surprised to see the results of his DNA only having one side of information.

The other side was simply not there.

Kyouko wondered how this little boy was alive.

Yukio had no prominent DNA that indicated a Kekkei Genkai, which also confused her greatly.

"How had he healed so quickly?" She wondered.

Kyouko kept watching Yukio for the time, being to see if he would show any changes, but nothing out of the ordinary came up.

Kyouko also learned that her son had an insatiable love of Pocky.

Kyouko remembered the day she had given him Pocky.

Yukio was only barely a year old, when she gave him pocky.

He was crying very badly, and Kyouko panicked and stuck the nearest edible thing into his mouth.

It was pocky.

When the Pocky touched his mouth, Yukio immediately shut up.

And so forth, having giving him a pocky just to get him to shut up as a child seemed to affect him as he grew older.

Kyouko didn't care much, except when she wanted him to eat regular food. (Dear Kami, how she had to pin him down just to force feed him some vegetables.)

Kyouko herself had changed since she took in Yukio.

She was dressed in a simple kimono that was versatile for seals and fighting, if it had to come down to it. She had her red hair in a single bun. She no jewelry and makeup, and she had a soft face that showed beauty.

Kyouko smiled down at the little boy who was currently clinging onto her like his life depended on it.

Kyouko forgot to say one more thing about Yukio.

He was a momma's boy.

He would do anything to get his mother's attention and helped her in any way a four year old could help a full grown woman.

This made him all the cuter to Kyouko's eyes.

Yukio spent a lot of time alone with his mother because they never had a permanent home.

They were always travelling, and this made Yukio to have no time to make friends.

This made him really lonely, but it was no matter, because he had his Kaa-chan.

Yukio was a peculiar boy, and most people would call him a prodigy.

He understood much better when it came to studying and he excelled in his mother's teachings.

Yukio hugged tightly his mother and took in her scent.

She would always smell of oranges, and this is what he loved most about his mother. Not only was she the best, she smelled really nice too!

Sometimes Yukio would just sleep with his mother just to get more of the scent she carried.

Yukio looked up at his mother's vibrant purple eyes and hugged her again.

Yukio with a cheeky smile, gave her one of the most deadliest things he could do to his mother.

He looked up with eyes watering like a helpless baby seal.

Kyouko looked at this and crumbled.

"What do want, Sochi?" She asked.

Yukio grinned at his mom before saying in a childish voice, "Can I have some pocky?"

Kyouko frowned at her son."Sochi,what did we say about having pocky?" She said with a stern tone.

Yukio looked bashfully looked up at his mother. "Please?"

Kyouko glared at Yukio before sighing. "Fine." She than proceeded to pull a box of pocky out of her apron pocket and gave it to Yukio.

Yukio gasped in delight before ripping the box open to grab a pocky. He began to happily munch on them.

Kyouko laughed as she ruffled his hair, making it even more messed up than it already was.

"So , Yukio-chan, what did you do today?" She asked with a teasing manner.

Yukio glared at his mother for using such a demeaning honorific on him.

"I went outside in the field to explore Kaa-chan. I found some flowers and even a little lake!" He excitedly told his mother. Then he proceeded to much on his Pocky.

Kyouko laughed. She loved her son whenever he would do this.

"So, Sochi. What do you want to do now?"

Yukio grinned. "I wanna learn how to fight Kaa-chan!"

Kyouko froze.

"Why would you want to do such a silly thing Yukio-kun?" She asked him with a sweet serious tone.

"I wanna want to be a hero and protect you Kaa-chan!" Yukio boisterously said.

Kyouko looked at Yukio before deciding that a little training wouldn't hurt, or would it?

"Why all of the sudden do you want to learn how to fight, Sochi?" Kyouko asks again.

This time Yukio looked sad. "I want to make all the bad men hunting Kaa-chan go away!" He blurted out loud.

Kyouko's eyes had widened. He had known the reason why they always had to move around and never stay in one place.

Since the fall of Uzushiogakure, both shinobi, kunoichi, and samurai had been hunting her down to turn her into a breeding machine.

Kyouko always was one step ahead of them, but there were times when she had run into bandits or shinobi that wanted her dead, or for their own personal gain.

She had thought she had shielded all of this from Yukio-kun, but this was evidently not.

Kyouko asked quietly. "How did you learn about the bad,Sochi?"

Yukio looked worriedly at his mother before saying, "Kaa-chan, I'm not blind. I know why keep moving around."

Kyouko sighed.

"Do you really want to start training Sochi? She asked him.

Yukio answers with a curt nod.

Kyouko smiled. "I'll teach you tomorrow than Sochi. Now than let's start with your Calligraphy practice."

* * *

 **Konoha**

Kushina was running around trying to get her four year old daughter.

Naruko was currently wearing a T-shirt that sported the Uzumaki symbol in the front.

Her golden hair was tied into two ponytails, and her bright cerulean eyes was filled with wonder. She had whisker marks upon her face showing the slight change of being a Jinchuuriki's daughter. She had Kushina's Pudgy face, which made her cute in every way.( At least that was what Minato thought of..) She really took after Kushina when it came to her personality.

Naruko was loud, and was a huge prankster.

Talking about pranks, Minato was wondering what Naruko had done this time.

Kushina walked into Minato's Office, Minato almost died laughing.

Her hair was currently sticky every where as it was coated in honey, and her face looked like some two year old had drawn all over.

Her previously green apron was replaced with bunch of little faces. (Which took Minato to realize that it was his face.)

Naruko was being held by Kushina, as Kushina stomped her way towards Minato.

MInato stared innocently at her.

Kushina wasn't fooled. She could see the laughter in his eyes.

A vein started throbbing on her forehead as her hair started rising behind her to create a vizage of the Nine Tails.

Minato was pretty sure he saw the Shinigami was back to claim his soul.

Naruko giggled as she hung by her hip from Kushina's arms.

Kushina grew even more agitated. "Musume…" She growled in a threatening tone. " What did we say about pranking Kaa-chan?" She whispered out in a sweet voice.

Heavy waves of Killing Intent flooded the room.

Kushina whirled around to face Minato. "And you… You are the one that gave her that pranking book." Chakra chains started to fill the room.

Screams of both a man and a little girl could be heard all throughout the Hokage's Compound.

The Red Hot Habanero was back.

* * *

Both Minato and Naruko were sitting down at Ichiraku's Ramen as they ate.

Naruko was slurping up her ramen, as seeing she had inherited her mother's love for the salty dish.

Minato was slowly eating his Miso ramen as he watched his daughter eat up the ramen like it was her last meal on earth.

Minato Himself hasn't changed much from the night of the kyuubi attack, but the effect of the _Shiki Fuujin Seal_ was noticeable.

He was the Jinchuuriki of the Yin part of the Kyuubi and his daughter was the Yang part Jinchuuriki.

This also caused a significant issue with his chakra coils.

The sudden influx of Chakra made his coils stretch out much farther than normal, and they had Tsunade to hold them together just enough for them not to break.

This didn't bother him much anymore, but he still got phantom pains sometimes.

Minato grimaced as he felt to throbbing pains of his whole body engulf him for a second.

Minato also changed his attire a bit. No longer wearing a ANBU style clothing inside, he started wearing a kimono that still allowed to fight freely, but was incredibly comfortable. His hair was slightly longer and shaggier, making him look like he just woke up.

He smiled as he rubbed his daughter's head as she burped, signaling the 15 ramen she had eaten. Seeing his daughter eat ramen almost put the akimichi to shame.

Naruko looked up at Minato with her innocent eyes and tilted her head in question.

Minato spoke first. "Never grow old Naruko. Always stay young." He asked her.

Naruko looked confusedly at Minato. "Tou-san?" She questioned.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Hey, you know you shouldn't prank your kaa-chan like that you know?

I get punished too if you start pranking her." He scolded her lightly.

Naruko pouted.

Minato laughed at her expression.

As they were spending their time away, they failed to notice the withering glares that Naruko was gaining from the merchants of the marketing district.

* * *

 **The Uchiha Compound**

A small child was sprinting through the streets of the the Uchiha compound.

He had a small frame, almost petite like a girl, but if you saw him, you could definitely tell that he was a boy.

He was wearing all black with a big red Uchiha fan embroidered into the back of his shirt.

He past by as many other Uchiha members bowed in his direction.

Sasuke Uchiha burst into his home.

He was breathing hard from running through the compound.

A woman poked her head out of the kitchen. "Sasuke-kun! What did he say about barging in like that!"

Sasuke tried to argue back but before he could his brother appeared in front of him and poked his forehead.

Itachi Uchiha had a amused look in his eyes before looking at their mother, Mikoto.

Sasuke rubbed his bruised forehead and glared at his brother.

"I see Sasuke-kun wants to train with me mother. I will go out" Itachi states.

Mikoto looks outside. "Ok, but just come in before it gets dark. Dinner's almost ready." Mikoto replies.

Itachi then proceeds to take out Sasuke to the big lake to practice their clan's renowned jutsu.

Itachi performs the hand seals before blowing out a fireball that raced across the lake.

He sees the gleam in Sasuke's eyes and proceeds to teach him.

Sasuke tries and copies his brothers hand motions, before blowing out a small flame, from his mouth.

Sasuke miffed on how small it was, trys over and over again, while Itachi just sits by him watching his brother try a new jutsu for the first time.

As they keep on training, they failed to spot a man wearing a white mask, and sporting a single sharingan eye. We glances at the boys before disappearing in a swirling vortex that originated from his eye.

* * *

 **Land of Fire**

What Yukio felt today was excitement. Today was the day that his Kaa-chan was going to to teach him how to fight.

Kyouko had brought Yukio out to the fields behind their cottage.

Kyouko now looked sternly at Yukio. "Now Sochi, if you want to fight, you must tell me the reason you want to fight. The true reason."

Yukio looked defiantly up at his kaa-chan. "I will fight for the people in my life. I will fight for my future friends and you Kaa-chan!" He exclaimed.

Kyouko looked proudly at her son. "Good." She said with a smile.

Than she looked at him again. "Now I want you too remember, I am your sensei now. I am now not your mother but your sensei."

Yukio nodded at her with a curt nod.

"Now I want you too give me 100 push ups and 10 laps around the field…

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

The slight wind breeze ruffled the hair of a small child with jet black hair.

His form was covered by a ragged cloak, and was accompanied by another person who was twice as tall as him.

His green eyes twinkled as they walked down the road.

The sky was blue, with no cloud to be seen, and the forest gave a lush green color.

His eyes went all over the place to pick up the many lush colors and the lively animals that spotted the place.

He reached his hands out to feel the chakra around him.

He remembered the first time when he had unlocked his chakra.

 **Flashback**

Yukio breathed in and out as he made the Ram seal to feel for his chakra.

Kyouko looked closely at her son as he started to feel for his chakra.

Yukio breathed in and out again, to look for- There!

He had brushed against an incredible warm feeling and as he latched onto that feeling, he slowly dragged it out.

Kyouko gasped as she felt his chakra come out of his body. It was such a dense and massive feeling, that even without a sensor, people could feel his chakra. As he began to draw out more and more, the ground and air around him began to warp.

"Such big reserves for a small child…" Kyouko thought as she saw his chakra warp the basis of reality itself.

Now with insane levels of Chakra, Kyouko stopped Yukio.

She went on and on the basis of Chakra exercises, training him whenever she could with the chakra training exercises.

Yukio remembered the day he tried water walking.

Water Had always been Yukio's favorite subject., and the easiest. He felt the most comfortable in this element and whenever he was around water, he felt called to, almost like something was calling him

Yukio had tentatively stepped on the water, before fully walking on it.

The water seemed to lap at his feet happily like a dog to his master.

Yukio giggled. He had done it! Yukio began to run across the lake, surprising his mother to be able to complete the chakra exercise so quickly.

 **End**

Yukio smiled at the memory of him completing the water walking exercise at one go. His Kaa-chan had been so proud of him that day.

Kyouko looked down at her son as they walked toward Uzushiogakure.

Kyouko didn't want to reveal it, but she had limited time on the world.

She quickly wanted to give Yukio the best advantages he could get, and get him safely into a Ninja Village, where he could grow up safely.

Kyouko caught a sickness that was incurable, and was dying from it.

She didn't want Yukio worrying from the bad news, so she tried to keep her condition to herself.

Kyouko was suddenly racked with coughs as she walked down the path.

She brought her hands away to reveal blood.

Kyouko wore a grim look before reassuring her son.

Kyouko then looked at her son and marveled how much he had grown.

Yukio's body was well toned from the times he and his mother would train and study. He wasn't as ripped as the Raikage or any of the other Jonin you would find in other villages, but he was quite strong for his age.

Yukio was incredibly good at seals and was a prodigy at them.

Only 2 years of Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu studies, put him at the mastery level of 3.

He could soon be a full fledged Fuuinjutsu Master in another 10 years.

Yukio had also picked up more than his mother's Fuuinjutsu.

He took on a new Taijutsu style that was experimental during the days of Uzushiogakure.

Kyouko happened to be the few ones that trained in this style of Taijutsu.

The Taijutsu called whirlpool style, included the centripetal usage of his legs, and was used to adapt to opponents stances. Yukio fully hasn't this newly created fighting style, but it would be feared later on in the great nations.

Yukio also took a liking to swords. Being a Demigod meant a natural understanding with weapons.

He practiced Kenjutsu with his mother, being somewhat proficient at the Uzumaki's Shinigami no Odori, with included them to use the sword to the fullest. It would allow the user to cut the body with numerous fashion and had a high defense as well as offense.

Yukio walking with his Kaa-chan, pulled out a box of Pocky as they walked down the road.

Kyouko smiled at Yukio as he happily nibbled at the treat.

Yukio turned to Kyouko and offered one to Kyouko, but she declined.

At least he cared for her.

They started talking to each other, talking about Kyouko's old past life.

They kept walking until they walked up to to a boat.

They got on and started rowing toward the Island that was looming ahead.

Kyouko held her breathe as she rowed closer to the place she called home for the first 8 years of her life.

They docked their boat and started walking towards the destroyed gates that held the Uzumaki clan symbol on it.

They had arrived at Uzushiogakure.

* * *

 **Do Dodo do do…**

 **Let's look at the amount of of favorites….**

 **Holy Shit. Thats a lot of people.**

 **This is going to take a while…**

 **Well Thanks for the reviews every one, and for the support.**

 **Dang I didn't know that this many people were going to like just that first chapter.**

 **BANKAIZEN**

 **Habu2010**

 **keptshadow**

 **smerrick**

 **namikaze93600**

 **percyolympian**

 **Niic-wolf**

 **gera2306**

 **rockages421**

 **Harem master85**

 **TheinFAMOUSGamer5746**

 **Shincore**

 **Dekei**

 **Tonio2**

 **james2131**

 **ZamielRaizunto**

 **nana1990**

 **slayer2031**

 **Akahana Yukiko**

 **FangTheWolf22**

 **Dang...**

 **20 People liked this story so far...**

 ***Bows Down* Thank You for the Support!**

 **Now ... man.**

 **people really like this story.**

 **17 followers...**

 **I'm too tired to write them all down though.**

 **Well thanks to you all who favorited and followed this story.**

 **Bye!**

 **Manus Manem Lavat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo!**

 **That took a while.**

 **Sorry that it took me three weeks to get this down.**

 **I had finals and other bullshit I had to deal with.**

 **But anyways It's Summer for me!**

 **Which means more time to type up the stuff that you guys seem to enjoy.**

 **Thank you all for waiting patiently, and thank you all for for the positive comments!**

 **Now the chapter you have been waiting for. Here is chapter 3!**

Regular talking- Ramen

 _Thinking or Flashbacks- Ramen_

 _Seals - Explosive seal_

 **Jutsu - Hiraishin**

 _ **Bijuu - Kit**_

 ** _Gods - Ramen_**

 **Konoha**

* * *

A deep part of the mountain of Konoha, there is a slight opening that is hidden with a strong genjutsu and is patrolled 24/7.

In there Ninja's wearing blank masks that only had the Kanji for ROOT on them roamed the inner workings of the secret tunnels.

One of the ninja's was hurrying to a room in one of those tunnels.

"Danzo-sama." A Ninja with a blank white mask bows in front of a a old man.

The old man was half covered in bandages, almost giving him the impression of a mummy. His right eye was covered with bandages. His arm bandaged too, was gripping the armrest of his throne like he was anticipating great news from the lone Ninja in the room.

Which he was.

"Danzo-sama, we have picked up the trail of Kyouko Uzumaki once more." The Ninja spoke monotonously.

Danzo's single good eye widened, and a smirk adorned the old War-Hawk.

"Have you confirmed this intel ROOT?" Danzo asked with a gravelly voice.

"Yes, Danzo-sama. After we lost her trail six years ago, we finally have tracked her moving." The unknown Ninja spoke once again.

Danzo grinned. He was very pleased with the outcome of this. He asked, "what has become of our target for the past six years?"

The ninja shifted and spoke with a clear voice. "She has seemed to give birth to a child Danzo -sama."

Danzo's remaining eye grew in size with this revelation. "So the Uzumaki has given birth to a heir?" he questioned. Danzo nodded off the Ninja who had given him the report.

Danzo was alone with his thoughts thinking about this new character that he could implement probably into ROOT.

Danzo thought, "I must get the Uzumaki child into ROOT."

Danzig called upon two Root agents. "I want you to follow Kyouko Uzumaki and tell me what she is doing for the next year. Tell me of their routine so that we may capture the next Uzumaki heir." The ROOT ninjas saluted Danzo before disappearing to who knows where.

Danzig smiled. Yes. He was going to have a hold of the Uzumaki and the Uchiha.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

It was a normal day in the shopping district of the village.

The sky was abnormally blue and birds were chirping away.

Light winds blew through the village as the civilians walked through enjoying the day.

Couples were snuggling or going out to enjoy the day, and families were out to take advantage of it too.

One little girl however took advantage of this day sprinting around the village.

To a shinobi's eyes, it would look like a small blur ran in front of them, and to the civilian's eyes, well looked like a bolt of orange lighting.

She had golden locks that reached to the base of her neck. The cerulean blue that shimmered with jubilance. The golden locks spilled behind her as she sprinted through the streets. Her shirt was stained with multitude of paint stains from the two years of pranking and clung to her petite form as she ran. Her gray shinobi sandals kicked up the dirt and sent people coughing.

Naruko Namikaze burst into the Hokage Tower as she ran to her father's office.

"Otou-san!" She screamed as she jumped into the laps of the yellow haired ninja.

Minato smiled as the small 6 year old child rammed into him as he was signing paperwork.

"So, what does my little princess want now?" He asked.

Naruko pulled a face to being called a princess. "Otou-san~, You know that I don't like that."

Minaro just laughed at his daughter's expression. It was scrunched up with annoyance and was slightly red with a blush. Her cheeks puffed up as she stared balefully at her father.

Naruko was annoyed at her father for calling her princess. She asked, "Otou -San, can I please go in the Academy now? I so bored." She begged.

Minato sighed. Naruko had been begging him for the past month for trying to be a ninja, but he was worried that she might hurt herself or worse.

"Naruko-" he started out, but Naruko interrupted him.

"Otou-San~" she whined.

Minato glared sternly at his daughter and Naruko shot back that look right back at Minato.

"Having fun, eh Minato." A voice broke the staring contest between father and daughter

Jiraiya was leaning against the window as he watched his student bicker with his daughter.

Naruko looked overjoyed to see her godfather again.

Minato looked relieved too. "Sensei, thank god, you have to talk Naruko out for trying the Academy this-" a hand stopping Minato from speaking more.

Jiraiya looked Minato with a serious face. "I think we should let Naruko attend the academy

Naruko gasped with joy as she rushed in to hug the teacher of her father. "Thank you, Ero-Sennin!" She squealed before sticking out her tongue at her father.

Jiraiya let out an annoyed "Hey!" Before grumbling on about disrespectful students and their daughters.

Minato was glaring at his teacher. " And why exactly should I do that Ero-sensei?"

Jiraiya glared back at Minato before going on, "Minato. Kids wanting to be a kunoichi. As a father you should be supporting her in every way you think could help her survive in this god forsaken world."

Minato looked down. "I know sensei, but what happens if something bad happens to her?"

Jiraiya smiled gently. "Minato. Our very job is dangerous. Things will happen to us shinobi and we can't do anything about it. But if you let Naruko become kunoichi, we can teach her to defend herself."

Minato sighed. "Alright, I'll let Naruko join in the Academy next year."

Naruko jumped up and down with the prospect of becoming a kunoichi.

Jiraiya chuckled at this before telling Naruko to run along.

Jiraiya watched as the small child ran out of the office, before turning to Minato with a serious face.

Minato seeing this stood straight up and went into what Kushina would call it, his Hokage Mode.

Jiraiya looked into Minato's eyes before stating, "Minato, I found another Uzumaki."

Minato's eyes grew as he processed this information. "We got to tell Kushina that she has a living relative!"

Jiraiya looked panicked at Minato's words. "Minato, no! We can't reveal that theirs is another Uzumaki out there. Especially this one. She is incredibly invaluable to the other villages, and just by telling your wife, we can accidentally start off a while war between villages. And what would Danzo do? He would probably somehow get the Uzumaki roped into his ROOT program or something. We cannot allow this to happen. Do you understand?" Jiraiya sighed.

Minato looked at Jiraiya before slumping into his chair. "What do we do?"

"We have to wait." Jiraiya just stated.

Jiraiya sighed. "I also have word about a new organization called Akatsuki that has a gathering of S-ranked missing Nin."

Minato frowned. "Are they a threat?" He asked.

Jiraiya shook his head before saying, "Not now, but something tells me they are going to be big in the future."

* * *

 **Uchiha Compound**

A cloaked figure stood over the roofs of the compounds hidden in the shadows.

A single sharingan eye scanned the whole area before disappearing into the air.

Itachi Uchiha, now in ANBU, was frowning as he felt the eyes of someone, or in this case, eye, staring right into him.

He quickly pulled out a wave of chakra before determining nothing was in his vicinity.

He quickly ran down the streets of the compound before entering his home.

Mikoto Uchiha was a calm and rational woman. She enjoyed raising two children and, while sometimes, a husband.

Mikoto was finishing up dinner when she heard someone enter the household.

When she saw Itachi, she smiled and asked Itachi about his day.

While Itachi loved his mother, he wasn't really much of a talker and just answered with a simple "Hn"

This made Mikoto slightly angry since her son just told her off like that.

With a sweet smile, she began glare at Itachi before saying, "Dear, did you have a good day?"

Itachi obviously shaken by the visage his mother giving him, replied with a hasty " Yes, Kaa-chan!"

Mikoto then let go of her scary sight before smiling at Itachi. "Than go wash up and get your brother."

Itachi nodded to his mother, before running off to find his younger brother.

Later Itachi found him by the Uchiha Compound personal lake trying to create the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** at the scale of which Itachi and his father Fugaku could.

Sasuke, dissatisfied with the results tried mold his chakra again before a hand cane out of nowhere to get a hold of his shoulder.

Itachi smiling at his brother was easily impressed at the rate which he was progressing with the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.**

Sasuke suddenly full of joy again full on hugged his older brother. "Nii-San! You're back!"

Itachi poked his brother's forehead affectionately before speaking. "Sasuke, you want some help?"

Sasuke with a stuck up attitude that would have made any Uchiha proud of, said arrogantly, "I'm an Uchiha, I don't need help."

Itachi looked at his brother with a slight smile of amusement spoke softly. "Otouto, sometimes when you need help, it's best to find from others rather than to find it on your own."

Then he proceeded to explain what Sasuke had been doing wrong with the Jutsu.

"You need to mix the chakra with the air before you breathe it out Otouto. You simply are firing the Jutsu before you give it a chance to mix." Itachi explained to Sasuke.

Sasuke with a light of understanding tried again, but this time he took longer to let the chakra mix with the air before breathing it out.

This lead to a awesome fireball that grew to the size of his house.

Sasuke obviously pleased with his fireball, hugged his brother in thanks.

Itachi held a gentle smile as he looked at his brother before ushering him home, so they could eat.

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure**

A deep mist rolled over a land destroyed by three different countries in a single day.

That same mist revealed two people, I tall woman and a small boy walking down the devastated roads of Uzu.

Kyouko and Yukio kept on trudging through Uzu as they took in all of the destruction of the now dead village.

Kyouko ran her fingers over the small bridge that they were crossing as she remembered the route that they were taking.

 _Flashback_

 _"Kyouko! Come on! Let's go play Ninja!" A small boy's voice cried out to her._

 _A slightly taller girl ran up behind the boy. "Nagato, slow down!"_

 _Nagato giggled. His bright violet eyes shone with happiness. "Come on Nee-chan! Let's go play!"_

 _Kyouko caught up the the boy and started breathing hard. Nagato and Kyouko had been running all over the village. The small three year old had been surprisingly really fast despite the small toddler legs that he carried._

 _Kyouko had been_ _eight at the time._

 _She had just started her kenjutsu training from her father and was becoming one of the villages proud Fuinjutsu Mistresses._

 _Kyouko bopped her little brother's head._

 _Nagato whined in pain. "Nee-chan~" he complained as he rubbed his head._

 _"Nagato. We need to get back home. I have studying to do. I will play with you later, and it's late out. Let's go home." She reprimanded her little brother._

 _Nagato pouted as he nodded disappointed that his sister would not play with him._

 _Kyouko smiled as his pouting face. "Would you like a piggy back ride back home Nagato?" She asked._

 _Nagato gasped. His eyes filled with a glimmering light. "Yes!" He shouted, leaving his sister laughing at his reaction towards her._

 _As Kyouko took off she was happy with her little brother and never wanted the day to end._

 _End_

Yukio watched with worry as he saw his mother start crying.

It was slow at first but it steadily grew into a stream of tears that continuously fell.

Kyouko regretted that day. The day before the attack.

She wanted so badly to take back that day just to spend more time with her brother. She wanted to hear him laugh at her jokes and she wanted to hold him close once more, like she had done long ago.

But after the invasion of Uzushiogakure, she had lost contact with her brother and had no idea what had happened to him and her family.

With bloodshot eyes, she looked over at the spot where her sensei used to teach her the arts of Fuinjutsu.

Arashi-sensei used to be an amazing teacher. He was almost like an older brother that she never had. He was funny and surprisingly young.

Kyouko couldn't lie, she had a crush on her sensei at one point.

But now all that remained was remains of a house that once stood.

 _Flashback_

 _"Arashi-sensei!" Kyouko called out to the house which her sensei was staying at._

 _Thumps of scrambling footsteps could be heard as the eccentric Fuinjutsu master fumbled around to get to his student._

 _The door opened up to reveal a man in his 20's. His red hair was all over the place, and his eyes held a twinge of annoyance and tiredness._

 _When he looked down to see his prodigal student his lit up and he dragged his student in._

 _Arashi looked questioningly at Kyouko and asked, " What's going on Kyouko?"_

 _Kyouko sighed in exasperation. "Sensei, have you forgotten what day it is and what you promised me?" She glared at her forgetful sensei as she spoke to him in a tired tone._

 _Arashi looked at her with a confused look on his face before a sudden dawning of understanding took over his face._

 _Arashi paled. "Shit." He muttered._

 _Kyouko tapped her little seven year old foot. "Well?" she waited for her answer._

 _Arashi laughed nervously at his little student._ " _I-I didn't forget Kyo-chan." he stuttered._

 _Kyouko raised an eyebrow._

 _Arashi broke under the cold gaze that his student was giving him, and fell down asking for forgiveness._

 _"BAKA-SENSEI!" A loud voice could be heard through the village. Few of the elders chuckled at the relationship of the teacher and student._

 _Time skip_

 _"I still can't believe you forgot the very day that I was looking forward to other than my birthday and Nagano-chan's birthday." Kyouko huffed as she walked towards a festival._

 _Arashi lagged behind trying to pacify his young student's anger._

 _Kyouko looked balefully at her sensei. "You better get me something good at this festival sensei. Com-pen-sa-tion." Kyouko accented every word while sticking her hand out as if Arashi would hand her something_

Arashi sweat dropped as he followed his student around. "I will get you that new sealing kit that you _always asked for." He replied._

 _Kyouko gasped as stars twinkled in her eyes. "Really?!"_

 _Arashi smiled at the reaction he had gotten out of his little student._

 _Kyouko whooped as she sped off into the festival which was a kind of Fuinjutsu convention._

 _End_

Kyouko chuckled as more tears sprung from her eyes. She had remembered the day her sensei had taken her to the Fuinjutsu convention.

She looked down at the near worn out brush that hung from the side in her cloak.

She had never used another brush from that day on.

Yukio didn't know what to do as he saw his mother laughing and crying at the same time.

He knew that this place was important to his mother so he let her have a moment before tugging his mother's cloak signaling that he wanted to move on.

Kyouko looked down at Yukio as he looked up with a concerned face at his mother.

She ruffled his hair with a reassuring nod before walking down the desolate road.

They entered a house where it wasn't remotely broken down.

Kyouko slowly entered this home with a hesitant step, before looking around and breathing in the musty air of the house that had been in occupied for 20 years.

Kyouko spotted a broken frame on the ground before picking it up. She brushed off the broken glass and dirt.

The picture held four figures. The smiling face of Kyouko and her younger brother Nagato. The two adults were smiling like they were sharing a really funny secret.

Tears fell on the picture as Kyouko remembered the day when they took this family photo.

 _Flashback_

 _"Nee-chan! Come on!" A small voice pierced the beautiful air as Kyouko's family was about to take their family photo._

 _Kyouko was busy trying to tie her hair in a bun when two soft hands took her hair and started putting them in a bun._

 _Kyouko looked up as she spotted her mother smiling down at her. "Kaa-chan!"She exclaimed._

 _Kyouko's mother looked affectionately at her and told her, "You know, you are becoming more and more beautiful every day. Something needs or later your papa might have to fend off other boys from you." She teased._

 _Kyouko grew bright red as she listened to her mother's words._

 _"Kaa-chan~!" She exclaimed at her laughing mother._

 _"Come on, Kyouko. Your Papa and Nagato are waiting for you." Kyouko's mother told her._

 _They all huddled up next to each other before activating the camera that took their picture._

 _End_

Yukio looked questioningly at the photo before looking at his mother. "Kaa-chan? Who are those people in the photo? Where are we?"

Kyouko looked at Yukio with the same smile her mother had given her on the day of the invasion. "Yukio-chan, this was my family a long time ago when I used to live here. This man was your Ojii-san and this woman was your Obaa-san. This is me and this was your Oji-san when he was 3 years old."

Yukio looked at the picture with a new light, as it showed the family that he was supposed to have. "Where are they Kaa-chan?" He asked.

Kyouko faced her son and told him the most innocent answer she could think of. "Your Ojii-San and Obaa-chan are asleep. Your Oji-San is just lost Yukio."

Yukio looked at his mother with a sad face. He knew what she had. Want by sleeping. He had seen few people "fall asleep" by his mother's hand multiple times by accident.

"So they are dead." He said with a blunt tone. Kyouko winced as she failed in telling her son that they are dead.

Yukio furrowed his brows. "Than what happened to Oji-San?" He asked.

Kyouko smiled with a sad tone. "I don't know Yukio. I don't know."

Kyouko sighed as she looked ov r the damage of the house. She thought to herself and how they were going to live here for the next few years.

"Yukio." She called out.

"Yes, Kaa-chan?" He answered.

"Unpack your stuff. You can explore what remains and we can live here for a while." Kyouko said while still taking in the deathly quiet household that had used to be full of laughter and happiness.

Yukio nodded before unsealing all of his belongings and found an empty room to set up his stuff in.

Yukio than left his mother to her memories before venturing out the house. He placed a simple tracking seal on the house so he doesn't get lost and than ventured out of the house.

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **That's a lot of people that favorited this story.**

 **40 people**

 **37 people that followed this story I thank you.**

 **And the 40 that favorited this story, I thank you too!**

 **Keep reading and send comments!**

 **I need comments to better my writing.**

 **Signing out**

 **Manus Manem Lavat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Jeez**

 **It's been so long.**

 **I wrote all throughout the summer so I will be posting them in intervals of every week probably.**

Regular talking- Ramen

 _Thinking or Flashbacks- Ramen_

 _Seals - Explosive seal_

 **Jutsu - Hiraishin**

 _ **Bijuu - Kit**_

 _ **Gods - Ramen**_

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure**

If you looked down on the ground where Yukio Uzumaki was standing, one would find almost nothing.

It's been twenty two years since the invasion of Uzushiogakure, since anyone has stepped into the royal grounds of the whirlpool country. The desolate grounds that used to house many Uzumaki's were now all bones and ashes. The wall themselves had been crushed to rubble, as it held against a barrage of offensive Jutsu.

But after twenty two years, an Uzumaki and her adopted son set foot into the destroyed country of Uzu.

Yukio all by himself was navigating the barren ground of destroyed buildings. Homes where families used to spend time together was now dust in the wind. Monasteries where the great wise ones prayed was razed to the ground.

The desolate roads of Uzu slightly put Yukio off. The harsh winds seemed to cut into his very skin as he walked. Amongst the heavy winds, something pulled Yukio to a source.

Yukio felt a slight pull, almost like his center of gravity was in that direction.

Yukio jumped over large pieces of debris. He ventured deeper and deeper into the parts of Uzu.

The lands seemed to give a harsh glare at the small child that looked around. Yukio could feel the dark miasma that permeated the air.

Than he felt it.

He could feel something calling to him, that was beckoning him, whispering to him to find it. But Yukio didn't know what this was.

When he reached a certain spot, the heartbeat stopped, leaving Yukio to wonder what had happened to the strange calling.

When he looked around, he found that what surrounded him was the last remains of a temple of sorts.

He could make out the intricate patterns that adorned the marble, which was in pieces when found, and he could see some jade jewelry and other fancy cosmetics lying around. Broken pieces of jade littered the grounds as Yukio looked around. They looked expensive, but Yukio felt like if he picked them up, horrible things might befell upon him.

With his slightly pudgy fingers he sent a little of his chakra in a slight burst to sense the area around him.

To his surprise he felt foreign chakra pulse back at him from the ground which he was standing on.

He quickly crouched down and dusted off the floor to clear the dust and rubble away from the surface he was standing on.

After brushing away the rubble, Yukio found something that had surprised him.

A seal, covered the floor with intricate brush strokes that covered the entrance, stared at the young boy.

He could tell that this was advanced Fuinjutsu. The kanji and the squiggles just made Yukio's head turn. Even though he had studied the art under his mother for 2 years, he could only make out the seals for defense, and protect.

The pulse was back, and was ever increasing now. It was almost painful for the boy to forget. The pulsing beat shook Yukio through his core as he laid his hand over the intricate seals that held something.

Once his hands touched the seals however, the seals started moving, unraveling at speeds that Yukio never saw. Then they stopped abruptly before glowing a soft white color.

Seal glowed before revealing the floor a small hatch that it covered. The marble retracted in a spiral formation before releasing dust that made Yukio cough.

When the dust cleared he could see the nigh empty room before him. Yukio hesitated as to entering a room where it was dark. Yukio gulped down his fear before dropping down.

As if responding to his chakra, the vault soon flooded with lights coming from torches that adorned the walls.

Yukio looked around with wonder as his eyes filled with pictures and figures that showed great battles. His fingers hovered over the drawings beings and creatures fighting.

Yukio kept on looking over the pictures before his eyes came across a scroll sitting on a altar at the end of the room. Unbenounced to Yukio, a Pair of rippling blue eyes stared at the boy watching his every move.

The walls of the vault gave an questioning vibe, almost as if the vault itself was testing the young boy.

Yukio touched at the walls, and was sucked into a vision.

 _Vision_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _When Yukio woke up, the first thing he thought was the sea._

 _He could smell the sea, the salty and musty scent that he oh so familiar with. He could hear the raging waters crashing onto the rocks, carving the rock to sand over and over again._

 _The second thing Yukio thought was the rain._

 _The drops of rain had adorned his vision with the heavy sense that he was in a very bad storm. The kind that sent trees uprooted and destroyed homes with a simple rush of water. The wind was howling in his ears, almost pain inducing sounds whipped through the air._

 _Yukio looked around and discovered that he had woken up on a coastline. The wind was buffeting his hair around, while the rain had not drenched him one bit. Yukio only found that odd for awhile before seeing a man with a sword seeming to yell at the sea._

 _The man was tall, and very muscular. Yukio could see his arms flex and show rippling amounts of muscle. He wore a bright blue kimono and held a katana and was waving it at the sea._

 _Than Yukio saw it._

 _A large eight headed monster loomed in the sea, his titanic heads barely touching the clouds themselves. It's eight heads swayed back and forth almost giving it a hypnotic look if not for the cold stares he saw from all the sixteen eyes. They were yellow with slitted eyes, and seemed to poisoning the very ground that they layer their eyes on._

 _The creature itself was emitting so much killing intent, that it made Yukio want to roll up and die. The man, was faring much better than him. He held his sword confidently and was shouting at the beast who looked pissed at the man._

 _He could hear the deafening roars of the monster as it growled in anger and annoyance. The man seemed to be laughing at the discomfort the creature was showing. His face was glowing with humor, as his sea black hair billowed in the sea's wind._

 _Yukio wanted to call out to the man, telling him to run away from the beast, but something held him up. Something told him that he shouldn't interfere._

 _Just as he hesitated, the man launched himself at the large beast at impressive speeds. The heads recoiled back and poised to strike the man._

 _A single head shot down and crashed into the very waves of the sea sending a great spray of water. When the head landed the very earth seemed to shake, splitting the ground. Nothing in its way should have lived, and yet the man was standing at the base of the head of the creature._

 _He raised his sword before slashing across the very creatures neck and sending the head rolling. The bloodcurdling roar from the remaining seven heads only intensified the killing intent of the beast._

 _By this time Yukio was seeing all the ways he was dying by the beast's mouth. Yukio soon snapped out of this as the man charged at the beast with a fearsome war cry._

 _With awe, Yukio saw the man's swordsmanship. His sword glided around and struck at the beast with the strengths of typhoons. Everytime he swung his blade, gust of wind was felt all the way to Yukio._

 _The beast seeming to grow more and more angry, seemed to be striking at the man in the world's most deadly dance. It's giant fangs dripped with poison that caused the great seas to boil up._

 _After what seemed like an eternity of fighting, the beast was down to one head. Its face was growling with anger, but at the same time, Yukio saw something different about the beast. It had felt… Afraid. Very afraid._

 _The man wasn't faring so well also. His body was torn up with the many time, the beast had managed to cut him with its fangs._

 _But curiously, the man did not bleed blood, but a golden substance. His golden blood stained his blue kimono. The kimono itself did not look like what he hours before._

 _The top half was completely obliterated, showing the muscles of the man and the hundreds of scars that lined the man. Each scar told of the many battles the man had faced. His eyes finally being shown to Yukio was rippling with power. His rippling eye pattern was not forgotten by Yukio. The blue rippling eyes stared at the beast with enough power that made Yukio feel like an infinitesimal speck in the universe_

 _The beast it self bleeding it's poisonous blood was growling at the man. It opened it maw and spoke. "Godling… I will not go down without… a fight."_

 _Man stared impassively at the beast, bellowing with a deep voice. "It over Orochi. I will kill you and scatter your essence through space."_

 _The beast, now known as Orochi, hissed at the god, before slyfully lunging at the god before biting his fang once more into the god._

 _The god roared in pain before grabbing his sword tightly and lobbing off the final head. Orochi's body collapsed with no more head to support the body. His flesh steamed with an acrid smell and dissolved._

 _The god hobbled down the rocks to the flesh which was currently disintegrating. His gaping hole in his shoulder was bleeding heavy amounts of Gold, before closing up. Leaving a bloodied skin the showed a huge scar. The God seemed to look for something before grabbing something in the midst of the flesh._

 _He pulled out a blade, a long gleaming chokuto, before walking out of the battle field._

 _Yukio gaped at the feat the man had done before feeling the rush of being whisked away._

 _ **Unknown**_

 _Yukio woke up this time to smell the ungodly fire. He woke up to black fire raging the forest in which he woke up._

 _He could smell the acrid fires, and the flesh burning. It was overpowering almost to Yukio, but he powered through the smell._

 _Yukio looked around and saw what almost shattered his six year old mind. A giant monster, a demon with one eyes was roaring at two figures that stood in the way of the demon._

 _The demon had a single giant eye showing the same rippling pattern with something that looked like commas in the rippling patterns. The only other difference with the god he had seen earlier was that the eyes was colored red. The beast was white in color and had ten swishing tails, and its mouth was gaping with multitudes of sharp white teeth._

 _It made Yukio think of a shark._

 _The two men in front of the demon seemed to exclude a strange but powerful aura._

 _The man on the left held a black staff with rings, and the man on the right held a black staff with a crosspiece at the top._

 _The man with the ringed staff had on a trench coat with nine commas on his back and a eye with a rippling pattern above it._

 _The tension between the three figures was incredible._

 _THeir white hair billowed in the nonexistent wind, giving them an almost godly look._

 _At last the man with the ringed staff yelled out to the beast. At least that's what it looked like to Yukio. His words were lost in the winds, before the demon roared at them once more. The only thing Yukio could hear was the crackling sound of fire raging around him._

 _Than the demon roared again before collecting dark energy in it's mouth and sending a dark beam of energy crashing into the two men, intending to obliterate them._

 _One of the men jumped out of the way of the beam, while the other man took the brunt of the beam. An explosion appeared from the point of impact, generating typhoon levels of winds that whistled around Yukio._

 _From the explosion the man was still standing, but with seven swords, impaled in the ground. He was carrying a sword with scales and a giant mouth. THe sword was gladly munching the air around it and was consuming the surrounding energy of the blast. Than the man, grabbed a sword that was in the shape of a giant shield, before sending a pulses of energy into the sword._

 _Than the man proceeded to throw all eight blades into the air and the man that dodged the blast jumped up to the blades and grabbed a sword that looked like the biggest needle that Yukio had ever seen. Then he grabbed a axe blade that was attached to a hammer, and stabbed the beast with the needle like blade before hammering on the needle with the hammer at the end of the axe._

 _The demon howled in pain and annoyance as it started to shift in form. The tails retracted into the back of the demon and the single giant eye that adorn it's face shrunk into an eye in the forehead of a woman. The woman had a regal look with no eyebrows, and had two red dots on her forehead. When she opened her two eyes, pale lavender eyes pierced the very soul of Yukio. Yukio shivered, because at that exact moment, he had felt like they had made eye contact._

 _The woman raised her hands before shooting out out long projectiles of bone that pierced the tree that was behind the man with the staff that had a cross piece. The tree started to crumble into dust before being blown away by the winds._

 _The long needle still piercing the woman pinned down the woman who had tried to wrench the weapon out of her abdomen._

 _At this moment the man with the ringed staff took his chance to raise a sword to the heavens. Lightning struck the sword before the the sword split in two. The two lighting infused blades struck the woman, making her shriek in agony._

 _Then the man with the cross pieced staff raised a giant blade that looked fit to decapitate things than be wielded. He rushed in, at the woman and cleanly cut through the woman's body, flinging golden blood, which became absorbed into the blade. The bisection continued to bleed before closing up like it had never happened. The woman than began to turn back into the demonic form._

 _Her ten tails swished around her randomly as if they had minds of their own, almost hypnotising Yukio._

 _Her tails flicked away the two men, before ripping out the the needle from her body. The blades clattered on the sides of the forest men stood back up nodding to each other, before rushing into battle once more._

 _This time grabbing the blade that looked like a giant brush, the man hack away at the oncoming tails that assailed both men. He mouthed out some words before sending a huge pulse of chakra that seemed to repel every tail that came towards him._

 _The demon roared in annoyance before shifting back in her woman form. She started to rip the very air and shot a bone spike into the dark abyss, which reappeared right next to the man with the ringed staff._

 _The man twists his body in a way that made the spike miss him. He rushed back in with clear intent to defeat the demon in the woman's form. He slams his hand in unison with the other man, who seemed to reappear behind the woman, before holding her down. The man with the ringed staff proceeds to pull away his hand dragging along a huge mass of bubbling chakra._

 _The man seemed to struggle holding apart the body, which grew into a large wooden beast with, ten closed eyes. THe bubbling chakra writhed in the man's grasp, struggling to get back in the giant wooden beast. The man grimaces and shouts at the other man. This time, Yukio hearing him._

" _Buy me some time, Homura!" The man shouts to the other man._

 _The man, now dubbed Homura, nods at the man holding the bubbling chakra, and pulses more chakra that caused the beast's body slam down into the ground._

 _The man with ringed staff then slams his hands together, and the bubbling chakra floods into the man's body. The chakra rushed into the body leaving behind a seal pattern, sixteen points, adorning the seal. Than he grabs his eighth sword, a regular katana, before inscribing seal patterns on the sword's blade._

 _Then he proceeds to seal away the blade, and look back at the beast, which was slowly losing it's eyes. At the last moment,it transformed back into the woman, as she faced the two men once more._

 _Her face, filled with rage and panic, shoots out once more, trying to gut the two men, but the both dodged, this time both of them yelling out two words, that made the woman raise her eyes in shock._

 _ **Chibaku Tensei**_

 _Once the words were uttered, rocks, and surrounding materials rumbled before breaking apart into parts that slowly rose around gradually gaining speed which gathered around the woman, sealing her into a huge pile of rocks, floating in the air. The woman then transformed back into the beast with now only sporting one eye, and tried to break out of the gathering all of rocks._

 _Her attempts her proved futile as the mass of rocks grew once more, floating in the sky, now turning into the moon._

 _Yukio watched with wonder as more and more rocks piled onto the mass, but not realising a large rocks hurtling behind him._

 _The world became dark again as Yukio's vision was blurred from the rocks._

 _End_

Yukio woke up with a start discovering that he was laying on the ground of the vault. The outside world seeming the same, as no time passed when Yukio looked into the past memories of the world.

Unknown to Yukio, he now had a marking on his back that glowed faintly, in the form of a blue dragon, before disappearing from sight.

Yukio shook the cold feeling from his body and proceeded towards the scroll that was being held in the stone statues hands.

He carefully picked it up hoping not to trigger some alarms, and proceeded to open it.

The scroll itself felt old, as the paper had a musty smell, the kind of smell that would come from paper that was in a dark damp corners, and was brittle to the touch. The scroll felt cold, as seeing it had never touched the hands of the living for who knows how long.

Yukio held his breathe as he unraveled the scroll.

A single seal adorned the paper. A simple storage seal was in the middle of the scroll. Yukio examined the scroll, before adding his chakra into the seal.

A puff of smoke covered his face, making Yukio cough again, before waving out the smoke in the room. He

A small hand held gourd was laying in the scrolls surface. Yukio peered curiously at the gourd wondering what it had contained. Another small scroll sat next to the gourd. Yukio tentatively opened this scroll, only to find out kanji entitling a simple letter.

Yukio read the letter.

 _Whoever has opened this vault, I congratulate you for being the gourds next chosen user. THis Gourd is nigh indestructible, and can only be wielded by one's who this gourd finds acceptable._

 _The gourd can contain anything, as it was passed down our lineage of ancestors. Treat the power of this goud well, and I pray that whoever will wield this gourd good luck._

 _The First Royal Uzumaki King,_

 _Ashinadzu Uzumaki_

Yukio gaped at the letter as he discovered what the gourd could do. Yukio looked at the gourd before deciding to seal it away for later uses. Yukio crawls out of the vault and watches as the vault slowly close behind him. Today, Yukio had seen to of the greatest pieces of history in the universe that Izanagi governed.

He had a lot of thoughts to sort out of his mind.

* * *

 **The Heavenly Realm**

Susanoo raised his blue Rinnegan eyes in amusement as he watched his chosen warrior get his first Heavenly weapon.

The gourd from which has Been fashioned from the very testicles of the first demon that sprung forth from Yomi.

Susanoo grinned as he remembered killing that demon. It had been a guilty pleasure of taking out demons and that particular demon Susanoo took a liking to permanently disposing it.

Susanoo grinned at that thought and fingered his sword, before deactivating his rinnegan.

A beautiful woman step up behind Susanoo as he gazed upon the waters that shown upon the Human realm.

She wore a flowing white kimono, adorned with a giant red ribbon. Tribal flame marks decorated the ribbon along with multitudes of beads that strung along with the ribbon. On her head was a crown that floated just above her fore head, giving an ethereal look to the Sun Goddess. She held a katana, sheathed, by her hip. She had no eyebrows, signifying the royal status, and had flowing black hair that cascaded don her back. Her irises were pitch black in color and held a certain glint to them. As if everything she saw she could command it to burn.

Amaterasu was somewhat relieved and worried why her brother had been inactive of messing with her. While it had been refreshing to see that he wasn't bothering her every five millennia, it was worrying that he wasn't himself for the past six years.

After he had went and visited the neighboring realm, he had stuck to the well for six years gazing upon a child and a red haired woman.

She spoke out to him. "Is she your human lover, brother?"

Susanoo jumped up in surprise as Amaterasu scared him. "Jeez, Ama-chan, don't do that!"

Amaterasu looked indifferently at the god.

Susanoo sighed. "It's a soldier project that Izanagi and I had been working on."

Amaterasu raised her eyebrow less eyebrow. "For what exactly?"

Susanoo smiled deviously. "For the second coming of the War."

Amaterasu wore a shocked face as she listened to the words. She looked ready to rant at the god, but as soon as she opened her mouth, something caught her attention.

She stared at the well, and peered into what Susanoo had been watched no this whole time.

The rippled water showed a young boy making his way down deserted roads, and desolate houses. But it wasn't the appearance that had caught the eye of Amaterasu. It was the boy's energy. A pang of hurt, and anger ran through Amaterasu.

"That boy. Is he an anomaly?" She spat. Her eyes burned furiously, as black flames of the sun deity started entering reality. The rooms temperature immediately increased significant amount that caused even Susanoo to sweat.

Susanoo's grin threatened to split his face in half.

Amaterasu glared at her brother. "Why have you brought in an anomaly into this realm Susanoo? You know I despise Anomalies."

Susanoo just shrugged.

She frowned at Susanoo. "I have pressing matters to attend to right now, but I expect a full explanation brother. And I swear if you did this just to anger me, you will pay." Amaterasu's threat hung in the air.

And with that Amaterasu pointed her finger out and dragged it across the air in front of her. The finger seemed to catch onto something, before tearing a hole into reality. She stepped into the **Amenominaka** and disappeared from Susanoo's sight.

Susanoo looked back into the well to keep track of his little project. Since he was an anomaly, they couldn't really see the outcome of his future. But he had a backup plan, just in case Izanagi's plan didn't go his way.

Susanoo glanced back the boy figure currently walking back to the seal he had placed to tag down places.

He smiled.

* * *

 ** **Manhattan, New York****

It was a quiet night in the city of Manhattan. At least what the New Yorkers would call quiet in the bustling city. Lights filled the air of the city. Warm winds swept through the city as some couples walked together as they toured the city at night. Some were parents taking their children out for a walk.

The streets were filled with people walking, and many stores were closing up. All that were opened, was the few convenient stores.

Apartments were quiet as the people were fast asleep.

Except for one household.

Sally Jackson sat in the kitchen of her apartment, or what she would call an apartment. It was a run down hovel, really. The ceiling was low as it could get, and Sally couldn't enter a doorway without having to duck down every time.

Sally was filing her tax reports and other financial support files. She had tried out for many insurance plans, and had so many bank debts, that she had to worry about.

As she was filing this, an od thought just ran by her head. She wondered how her deceased child was doing. After finding out that he had died, she fell into a small depression. What really pulled her out was raising her daughter.

Sally then thought that she should visit the grave some time, when Persephone was at school.

And while Sally went back to filing the financial records of their little family, a young girl woke with a start.

Long black hair covered the sheets, and her tan skin greatly contrasted with the sheets.

Her sea green eyes shone with confusion.

She had that dream again. The dream of a boy that looked very similar to her. She contemplated on telling her mom, but she dismissed the idea.

Then again, it's just a dream, right?

* * *

 **So we are done with chapter 4 now.**

 **I know it took me a long time to get this up, but in my defense I am traveling in Asia right now, so I don't get a lot of time to type down the ideas that I get.**

 **But I still remember all the awesome details that I want to share with you people.**

 **I also thank you for leaving me such comments. Your ideas are letting me be a better writer.**

 **And keep up with the comments and reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Regular talking- Ramen

 _Thinking or Flashbacks- Ramen_

 _Seals - Explosive seal_

 **Jutsu - Hiraishin**

 _ **Bijuu - Kit**_

 _ **Gods - Ramen**_

 **Uzushiogakure**

Yukio ran over to the only house that was still standing.

He saw lights in the room where his mother was staying. He took a deep breathe and walked in.

His mother was in what remained of the kitchens, and was currently stoking a fire that was heating a pot.

It smelled really good.

Kyouko motioned to him to come and sit by her.

Yukio bounded over and plopped himself right next to Kyouko, cuddling himself right up to Kyouko.

Kyouko chuckled as she wrapped her arm around the boy's frame. She hugged him tightly. " I'm sorry about earlier, Yukio. I...I was caught in the moment."

Yukio smiled. His Kaa-chan was back. He hugged back tightly. "It's ok Kaa-chan. You were sad, so I understand."

Kyouko believed she cried a little. Large tears fell on the side of her face as she sobbed and hugged Yukio tightly. "Oh, little boy, you grew up so much."

Yukio's face turned bright red as he received attention from his mother. "Kaa-chan~!" He exclaimed.

Kyouko laughed out loud. She ruffled his black hair and wiped away her tears. "Come on, I've prepared dinner."

Yukio smiled contently.

As the night drew on, Yukio and Kyouko ate while Kyouko told stories of times when she grew up and the funny parts of her life.

"And than the butcher I met looked so shocked! I was laughing so hard! Than the funny thing was the money was there the whole time." Kyouko's voice was cut short with Yukio's laughter. Tears rolled down his face as her rolled around laughing.

Kyouko smiled. "So tell me what happened when you went out?"

Yukio immediately froze at her words as flashes of the giant snake and the Ten Tailed Demon flashed through his eyesight. The surrounding air suddenly felt cold, and the crickets living on the island suddenly flt silent. The air was so still, the fear was evident as it literally saturated the air. Unconsciously, Yukio began calling on the power of the sea, and the air felt colder as it was saturated with Yukio's chakra, and water molecules that usually hung around the whole island. The molecules felt concentrated and dense. Kyouko gasped as she felt the waves of fear emanate from the young boy, and the obvious power he was excluding.

Yukio frowned and shivered. He subconsciously pulled his legs closer to his body, a response to what humans call fight or flight. A reaction to high amounts of fear that commanded the body to protect itself. In Yukio's case, he chose the third path, the path that froze his body, hoping that the danger would over look him. Kyouko immediately wrapped Yukio in a warm hug, comforting him while stroking his back.

The wave of chakra subsided, but the damage was done. Kyouko had felt the malcontent of her child and was extremely concerned. It wasn't easy to put fear into her child, but something had obviously scared Yukio so much that he started leaking his dense chakra into the air. That and the obvious density of the Chakra.

Kami, Kyouko never felt chakra of that density ever before. The density, almost made her feeling like she was swimming through honey, and when the chakra washed over the land, it had left a rather large indent on the ground. This made Kyouko realize. Yukio's chakra was so much denser and large compared to the average Uzumaki Jounin. Yukio never released that much chakra when they were training.

Kyouko frowned. She began slowly stroking the back of her child, soothing him, and muttered encouraging words to the six year old.

Even though Yukio was in Kyouko's warm embrace, he was still shivering like he was locked in a freezer. The fear was ever so diminishing, but it wasn't going away. Kyouko let the silence take them, as she kept hugging Yukio and rocking him back and forth.

When Yukio stopped shivering and seemed to calm down enough, Kyouko looked seriously at the boy. "What happened?"

Yukio shivered again involuntarily. He remembered all the Killer Intent from the giant monster from the visions he saw from the vault.

"I saw something that scared me Kaa-chan" He murmured through his lips.

Kyouko frowned. "What did you see? Where did you go?"

Yukio looked up to his mother. "I found a vault like place, and went in. There was a lot of awesome pictures, but I got sucked into the painting and I saw a horrible monster."

If it was possible for Kyouko to look more worried, her expression right now was the pinnacle face of a worried parent. "In which direction was this vault, Yukio-chan?"

As Yukio pointed in the direction of which he found the vault, Kyouko stiffened. "Yukio." She said. "You realise, that there is nothing there right?" Right now Kyouko was terrified. The reason was, that Yukio had pointed in the direction where nothing would have existed. There was no known Uzumaki building that was ever built in that direction, because the lands Yukio had pointed to, people had died once they went in.

Yukio frowned. "But I definitely saw something there. Look I even got something from there." He unsealed the gourd which he had obtained from the vault.

Kyouko held a confused look on her face. She slowly put her hand on his shoulders. "Yukio, there is nothing there."

Yukio looked even more confused now. "What?" He held up his hand. "It's right here though…"

Kyouko touched his forehead with her hand to see if her son was alright. "Yukio. I still see nothing."

Yukio held a look of disbelief, before sticking out the gourd. The letter said that it could hold an infinite amount of things right? So how could he achieve that. Yukio pondered the thought before a small voice seemed to seek out to him in his head.

" _ **Hold out the Gourd and command it to absorb what you want."**_

Yukio nearly jumped in surprise. Where had the voice come from? Nevertheless, Yukio tried what the voice had told him. He stuck his hand out out pointing the gourd towards the rubble that lined the streets. Yukio spoke with a strong tone. "Gourd! Absorb the rubble on this street!"

To his and Kyouko's surprise, the rubble began to shrink and spiral into the Gourds hole. The rocks seemed to stretch and fold into the space in Yukio's hand.

This time, Kyouko clearly saw the gourd in his hand. Her eyes widened in surprise as the gourd appeared. Yukio noticed the eyes of his mother and smiled. "See Kaa-chan I wasn't lying!"

Kyouko looked at the gourd with an impressed look. She smiled. "Yes, Yukio. I can see it now. Can I have a look at it now?"

Yukio handed out the gourd to Kyouko, only for the gourd to fall through Kyouko's hand like it didn't exist.

The gourd clattered onto the ground before glowing and returning to Yukio's hand.

Kyouko and Yukio stared at the gourd in his hand, staring at the old thing that had apparently fallen through Kyouko's hand like it didn't exist.

Kyouko sighed. This was going to be a problem, Kyouko felt it.

Yukio just sealed the gourd back into his wrist. The gourd went up in a puff of smoke.

Soon Kyouko and Yukio sat in silence. The night sky was clear and was twinkling with millions of stars. The moon shone brightly, almost glowing filling the night sky with illuminating light. Kyouko glanced at Yukio's face, the campfire casting a glow on his face.

She spoke. "You want to hear a bedtime story?"

Yukio nodded his head in agreement and proceeded to lay his head down on Kyouko's lap curling up to the warm body. Kyouko leaned back and spoke with a soothing tone. "Yukio, when you look up to the sky, what do you see right now?"

Yukio looked up. "Stars."

Kyouko smiled softly. "Back in the much elder days, There was a weaver maiden. SHe would weave the countless stars you see in the sky right now…"

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The clear blue sky shone upon two figures at an abandoned Uzumaki training ground.

Kyouko held two bokken and some paper in her hands as she watched Yukio run through katas of the Uzumaki Whirlpool style. Yukio's legs swung around creating small gusts of turbulence that sent dust flying away. As Yukio was still 6 years old, his legs couldn't give much power to fully utilize the theorized Taijutsu style.

Kyouko stared long and hard to find any fault from the series of rapid stances that forced Yukio to utilize every muscle move of himself and the imaginary opponent.

The faint gusts of wind whipped around the redhead plastering her strands of hair all over the place. When she was content with the sufficient amount of katas done by Yukio, she called him off.

Yukio panted as he grabbed his water pouch and spraying it all over his head. For some strange odd reason, Yukio always felt rejuvenated when he touched water.

After his mother let him take a short break from the katas, she made Yukio sit down. Yukio questioningly looked at Kyouko wondering what was going on.

Kyouko gave Yukio a hard stern look that almost made Yukio worry that he had disappointed his mother. He panicked. WHat had he done wrong? He was pretty sure that he had done his morning exercises correctly, he had followed every word that came out of Kaa-chans mouth, he had performed the katas correctly, right?

While Yukio was panicking, Kyouko looked amused at the six year old as he grew uncomfortable under the impassive stare that she was giving to Yukio. Kyouko cracked a grin.

Yukio looked relieved and confused at the same time when Kyouko finally smiled. Kyouko spoke first. " I'm so proud of you. Finishing the theoretical Taijutsu at the cute age of six? Unheard of in the Uzumaki Lineage!"

Yukio blushed. He rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Kyouko suddenly grabbed his cheeks and stretched them out. "Soo cute!"

Yukio tried to pry his mother's hands away from his cheeks with no avail. "Kaa-chan~! Are you trying to take my face apart?"

Kyouko stopped stretching his face and patted him on the head like he was a cute little puppy that had garnered the attention of the Yukio started pouting, Kyouko squealed in delight at the cute face that Yukio was pulling.

After few minutes of teasing her son about his newest achievements, she went back to business.

Kyouko held up the slips of paper. "Yukio, do you know what these are?"

Yukio nodded. "Those are chakra papers for the purpose of good chakra absorbing Fuinjutsu paper, I know that kaa-chan, but what does that have to do with anything?

Kyouko chuckled. She further explained what she was doing. "Yukio, do you know what elemental affinities are?"

Yukio looked questioningly at Kyouko. His eyes glimmered with curiosity.

Kyouko kept explaining. "Elemental affinities are what all people with chakra are in tune with a certain type of nature aspect. Can you tell me all the Nature aspects?"

Yukio scrunched his forehead together trying to answer the question. "I think there was Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting."

Kyouko clapped her hands together. "Excellent. These are types of Nature transformations your chakra can be in tune with. Every person at least has one type of Nature transformation. Remember with some storage seals you could seal nature aspects right?" Yukio's head bobbed up and down. "Now with shinobis and people who train in the art of Ninjutsu, they can use their elemental affinities to mold their jutsu creating Ninjutsu based off of elements." Kyouko then proceeded to create hand seals. " **Suiton: Mizu Soujuu"** Water started coming from the nearby pond and swirling in Kyouko's hand.

Yukio looked at the hypnotically spinning ball of water his mother's hand. The water glowed blue as it was saturated with Kyouko's chakra.

Kyouko shut off the Jutsu and spoke again. "Right now, You will probably only have one strong elemental affinity."

Yukio spoke up. "So how do we find out my Elemental affinity, Kaa-chan?"

Kyouko held up the chakra papers. "With these." Than she proceeded to push her chakra in one of the papers. Than right before Yukio's eyes the paper split apart before turning into soggy paper. "You see, Yukio, when you push your chakra through the paper, the paper picks up your elemental affinity and shows you with results like this. If you have a Suiton affinity, your paper will get soggy like mine, if you have Fuuton affinity it will cut apart like mine. If you have other elements, Katon chakra will burn the paper, Raiton will crinkle up the paper, and the Doton chakra will crumble your paper to dust." Kyouko then handed Yukio a chakra paper. "Try pushing your chakra into the paper."

Yukio tentatively grasped the paper and channeled his chakra into the paper. What happened next kind of scared Kyouko. Once Yukio channeled his chakra through the paper, the paper instantly disintegrated into pure water. The paper now turned water then exploded in a whirlwind of power.

The now soaked Kyouko and Yukio stared in shock at the piece of paper that defined Yukio's elemental affinity. Yukio looked up. "Was it supposed to do that?"

Kyouko just twitched her eye. She sighed. It was going to be really tiresome teaching her son. "Well, now that we know your elemental affinity, Yukio, let's dry off first and get to your training your elemental affinity!"

Yukio grinned. He was one step closer to being able to protect his mother!

Kyouko grabbed a leaf that was on the ground. "Now, since your elemental affinity is Suiton, let's work on that. I want you to get this leaf soaked just like what happened to us, ok?"

Yukio nodded and grabbed the leaf. He scrunched his face. Kyouko watched him as he tried to get the leaf soaked in water. After a few seconds, Yukio held up his hand. "Kaa-chan! I did it!"

THe leaf was dripping wet and seemed to be over saturated with water. Kyouko stared at the leaf and Yukio. "Should be possible…"

Kyouko steeled herself and asked Yukio to do it again. Yukio came back few seconds later with a dripping wet leaf.

Kyouko stared at the young boy. " _Already getting the basics down of Elemental training in a minute! He really is a genius!"_

Kyouko stammered. "W-Well, I guess you can go to the next step of Uzumaki Suiton training. Yukio tilted his head in a questioningly matter. Kyouko smiled deviously.

* * *

Kyouko just stared at the Yukio while he concentrated at the sea. His hands down in the water controlling the water in front of him. In front of the two, was a single whirlpool, created from Yukio himself. The more Kyouko looked at it, the more she had to tell herself that what she was looking at was real.

The exercise had been creating a whirlpool from the elemental chakra, and Yukio, a six year old had done, what even prodigies of Uzumaki's couldn't. Create a full scale storm in a single try.

The whirlpool slowly got faster and faster, white frothing water circling the spiral which got deeper and deeper. Kyouko could feel the large amounts of chakra being used, but controlled at a superfine level. Kyouko saw his control over Suiton Chakra. It was incredible. Kyouko put her hand on Yukio's shoulder. "Yukio, how about something else, do you think you can make more?"

Yukio looked back at Kyouko, and then concentrated even more. The Whirlpool started splitting apart into two. Kyouko frowned. "Yukio, try making as many whirlpools as you can."

Yukio nodded and start straining. Sweat droplets started appearing as he divided the whirlpools even further. Ten whirlpools now faced Yukio as he willed the water to swirl faster. Yukio could feel the Suiton chakra molding and swirling as fast as he wanted, and he could see the ten whirlpools in front of him frothing with the white power of the sea. The frothing white water splashed recklessly against the shores of the island creating trenches in the beaches themselves.

But Yukio was feeling the strain of controlling such constructs. The water in front of him was too powerful to manipulate like this, and it caused Yukio to have a massive headache. The tugging in his gut wasn't helping either.

Kyouko seeing the pain in his face, tapped the shoulder of Yukio once more before motioning him to stop. When Yukio let go of the control of the whirlpools, he fell down unconscious when Kyouko caught him and set him down. She smiled. "You did well."

Than she carried him on her back all the way to their little encampment in her former home.

When Kyouko walked back into the island's mainland, a shinobi dressed in black with a blank white mask darted through the forest and ran all the way to an encampment outside the island. ROOT had something to tell Danzo.

Unknown to both Kyouko and Yukio, multiple Villages had their eyes on them.

Another ANBU operative ran out of the shadow as well to inform the Raikage what she had seen. Ever since their mistake with the Hyuuga in Konoha, A the Third Raikage had stepped down and A the Fourth Raikage had taken reign.

Nii Yugito sprinted back towards Kumogakure to inform A wha she had seen. A Suiton affinity that great! At the age of six! This could definitely benefit Kumo if they got h the little child to join their village.

A third ANBU eyed the rapidly fading two ANBU operatives. He quickly fled towards Kirigakure to inform the Yondaime Mizukage of a possible war deterrent they had found. Yagura would be most pleased that they had found a child with such magnificent power and wasn't from any bloodline. Well any bloodline that couldn't be used as those demons back in Kiri. The ANBU quickly vanished with a **Shunshin** and disappeared.

* * *

 **Konoha**

An ANBU dropped in front of Danzo as he sat in his throne. "Danzo-sama."

Danzo looked at the ANBU with a critical eye. "Why have you requested an audience with me NE?"

The ANBU faced impassively at Danzo showing no fear what so ever at the old cripple. "We have new of the Uzumaki child. Today they have tried to find his elemental affinity. IT was Suiton, but that wasn't the most surprising part, Danzo-sama."

Danzo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do tell."

The ANBU went on. "THe child has shown incredible control over Suiton Chakra and was able to complete the tree leaf Suiton exercise in record time Danzo-sama."

Danzo frowned. "How fast was this exactly?"

The ANBU went silent for a moment before saying, "five seconds Danzo-sama."

Danzo widened his eyes at that revelation. To be able to control Suiton Chakra to that degree was an amazing feat, especially for one so young. He muttered. "He might be even better that Tobirama-sensei's control over the element."

The ANBU cleared his throat to get the attention of Danzo. "There is something else Danzo-sama."

Danzo snapped his head up, eagerly wanting to hear what the ANBU agent had to say.

The ANBU seemed uncomfortable with this information. "The Uzumaki child seems to be able to create ten whole whirlpools as an exercise for his Suiton Chakra. He seems to be only able to create and control ten whirlpools before succumbing to the information overload and chakra exhaustion."

Danzo froze at this revelation. A child, only at the age of six, already to be working on such elemental exercises? With the level of control the child had, he could as well become a threat or an invaluable ally. Screw the Uchiha right now. To be able to control a force of nature in a similar way his Sensei had, it was mind addling.

Danzo stayed silent for a while. Then he spoke. "Report to me when something interesting happens again. Keep on monitoring the child. His control over Suiton is most concerning." He dismissed the ANBU.

As he sat in his throne he spoke aloud. "Hear that Orochimaru? A child with a capabilities only Tobirama-sensei had when he was an adult. What do you think?"

A man stepped out of the shadow. HIs face was pale white with purple marking all over his body. A long snake like tongue hung out of the man's mouth. His slitted eyes scanned Danzo with a twisted grin. "Oh he sounds the most interesting, Danzo. A fine specimen. Kukukuku"

* * *

 **Kumo**

"Raikage-sama, Jonin Yugito has come to talk to you."The secretary at the Raikage's tower opened the door at the office.

Paper stacked all over the room as A the Raikage sat in the middle of the room. The Raikage hat sat upon his head as he signed away papers. A looked up from a crazed glare that scared the secretary. "R-Raikage-sama?"

"Please, Anything to get me away from this horrid paperwork!" A had a frantic look on his face when the secretary came in. " _Finally someone can take me away from the horrid paperwork.!"_

When Yugito went in, A recomposed himself, and went into what his brother called, Raikage mode.

"Yugito."

Raikage-sama."

A signed. "What's the reporton the Uzumaki child right now."

Yugito grinned at the prospect of telling A what she saw. "The kids really good. He trained with his elemental affinity today."

A raised his eyebrow. "The Uzumaki child who is only six has started on his elemental affinity?"

Yugito naodded. "And during the test, I saw something that I thought was impossible until I saw this kid." She stopped for suspense. "He turned the chakra paper completely to water. It just liquified. The paper was so soaked that it liquified, A."

A stared at Yugito. "A elemental affinity so potent, that it turn something into another element completely?"

Yugito smiled. "Yep!" Then she went on. "But that's not it. The kid's mom wanted him to move on the other chakra exercise for the kid. This time he was able create a giant whirlpool at his first try. He didn't even seem winded!" A listened on. "And when she wanted him to create more whirlpools, guess how many he made!"

A just deadpanned.

Yugito seemed sheepish at what she was doing and calmed down. Just a bit. "He was able to create ten whirlpools and control them for a minute. , it was amazing, seeing it in action. A six year controlling ten whirlpools. I mean he fainted from chakra exhaustion later, but that's understandable. To supply ten whirlpools is crazy!"

A became quiet. "He seems like this Uzumaki child is a prodigy, aye?

Yugito grinned. "If he joins our village, we could be really strong."

A nodded at this fact.

Yes, they could easily be the strongest village of the nations. A grinned. Yes.

* * *

 **Kiri**

"Yagura-sama, I have returned with the information of the Uzumaki boy." The ANBU spoke to Yagura.

Yagura turned his pink eyes on the shinobi. "Speak."

The ANBU operative bowed again before speaking. "The Uzumaki boy seems to be extremely talented, and has monstrous reserves for someone so young. He was able to supply and control enough chakra for ten whirlpool formations and held them for five minutes. His affinity seems to be an extreme Suiton affinity as when he checked for his elemental affinity, the chakra paper liquified."

Yagura sat in his desk and took in the new information. "Remind me again, how old is the child?"

The ANBU spoke once more. "He is six years old, and nearing seven this october, Yagura-sama."

Yagura than dismissed the ANBU to go back and spy on the child. Than out of the shadows, a man with a spiraling mask appeared out of nowhere.

He spoke. "Yagura-dono. Why did you call me."

Yagura's eyes briefly shone red before answering. "We seemed to find an interesting child. He has an incredibly high Suiton affinity on par with the Nidaime Hokage."

The man briefly stopped. "That is interesting. I will be looking into this child. What is his name?"

Yagura spoke again. "Uzumaki Yukio."

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure**

Kyouko frowned as she saw footprints in the ground. It was fresh and it wasn't made by Kyouko or Yukio.

No. Some one had been on the island other than them.

Kyouko walked back to the grand arch that was where Uzu's gates used to stand. The red pillars still stood as Kyouko made her way over to them.

She activated the seal that scanned the island to see if there was any unwanted presence in the island.

Finding none, she proceeded to activate the barrier seal closing off Uzushiogakure from any unwanted attention.

 **Jeez.**

 **I'm like stumped on what to do.**

 **Like, there is three villages eyeing him, and I'm like what village should he go to.**

 **This is tough. Really tough.**

 **Anyways Schools starting, and I get less time to type these things down. It may take a while for chapter 6 to come out.**

 **Manus Manem Lavat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Regular talking- Ramen

 _Thinking or Flashbacks/ Taijutsu- Ramen_

 _Seals/ Kenjutsu - Explosive seal/ Basic Split_

 **Jutsu - Hiraishin**

 _ **Bijuu - Kit**_

 _ **Gods - Ramen**_

 **Uzushiogakure- 1 Year Later**

A clash of metal against metal rung throughout the training ground as two people were viscously clashing blades against one another.

Kyouko Uzumaki was currently sparring with her son Yukio Uzumaki, in a not so deadly spar of swords.

They both held long rods of metal, shaped to be swords but none of the cutting power behind a real sword. THey both swung the metal rods at each other trying to get past each other's guards for the past 30 minutes.

Yukio cleaved his blade upwards. " _Kenjutsu:Basic Split!"_ The metal rod cleaved upwards giving Kyouko nearly no time to retaliate. She could only watch as the metal rod incoming towards her face as she hastily tried to block it with her own bastardized sword. Yukio's blade shot up with so much strength that it displaced the air molecules, creating a vacuum that acted as a metaphorical blade. The vacuum cleaved everything not durable in half with the power of a vacuum leaving a large gash in the ground and air.

When his blade met with his mother's, the blade cracked with the force from the blade, forcing Kyouko to drop her blade. SHe called off the spar. Yukio gasped and grinned. He had finally beaten his mother in a kenjutsu spar.

Kyouko called him over to sit next to her for a short break.

It was an eventful past year. After learning what Yukio's elemental affinity was Kyouko went to extreme lengths to teach him how to have near perfect control over the element.

Yukio had been exceptionally good with control over Suiton Jutsu's. His control over water was somewhat impeccable, surprising even Kyouko at the level of control that Yukio possessed over the element.

Yukio now easily had reserves for mid chunin, and his chakra density was amazing. The sheer density of his chakra created craters in the ground where Kyouko had Yukio draw out his chakra.

The young boy advanced incredibly during the one year Kyouko had trained him. The island was closed off only to them after she had discovered the intruders that had lurked around Uzu. The seals that she had put up had prevented other parties from entering the grounds of Uzu, but that also meant that Kyouko and Yukio had to stay inside the island at all costs.

Yukio had upped his kenjutsu training taking in the art of the blade like a fish to water. The raven haired boy mastered techniques that Kyouko considered moderate in weeks of nonstop training.

As Yukio sat next to Kyouko for a little rest, she smiled at tired little face. "Yukio," She spoke. "Do you think about what you want to do in your life? Do you have a goal in life which you want to achieve?"

Yukio looked at his mother with a confused glance. "What are you talking about Kaa-chan?"

Kyouko smiled sadly. "Yukio, someday I'm not going to be in the world of the living. I'm going to have to to leave you whether I like it or not. I just… I just want you to know what you want to do after I'm gone. "

Yukio looked mortified. "Kaa-chan! Don't leave me!"

Kyouko laughed. "Come on Sochi! Forget about what I said. Now are you done resting?"

Yukio tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, why?"

Kyouko grinned. "Taijutsu training~"

Yukio paled as he ducked under the wide kick Kyouko swiped over his head. He quickly retaliated kick aimed his mother's head as she was finished with her kick. As soon as he launched his kick, Kyouko dodged. Yukio and Kyouko both jumped back and faced each other.

Yukio narrowed his eyes, as Kyouko smiled with mirth at the young child. Slow breeze blew through the field that they were sparring on. As if someone shot an invisible pistol, Yukio shot off trying to hit his mother. Kyouko quickly brought up her arms in a guard.

Yukio noted of this and quickly shifted his footing while appearing in front of her. " _Hakai Sudhansu- "_ Yukio started. Kyouko shifted her legs in case of a powerful attack that was going her way, unconsciously sending chakra to her legs and arms for impact. " _Kaijo Rashomon."_

Yukio hooked his legs behind behind Kyouko's guard forcing it down with the centripetal force of spinning kick. Kyouko grinned. She had known that he was going for that move, but no matter what she did, she couldn't strengthen her arms enough from the combined force of chakra and force. A knee came up following the leg pushing down her guard which was about to hit Kyouko in the face. Before the Knee could hit her, she bent her body back making Yukio's knee hit nothing.

Kyouko then rushed through Yukio's undefeated guard and slammed her head onto his head. Yukio reeled back in pain before bringing his arm up in defense against another vicious punch that was aimed at his face. He spun around and kicked as hard as he could. Kyouko slid back from the force of the kick that was presented at her.

Yukio grinned. He shot forward again forcing his knee into the guard of Kyouko. " _Hakai Sudhansu- Hakuto!"_ Kyouko gritted her teeth against the immense force Yukio put behind the blow. He immediately backed off before forming a stance, Kyouko to well recognized. " _Si Jianhuran: Hei hui de quantou!"_ Yukio shot his fist forward in a basic fighting stance that generated force capable of causing winds arise. The same force that ripped his sleeves and connected with Kyouko's guard.

Yukio started again with his second stance. " _Si Jianhuran: Jiandao!"_ Yukio kicked sideways into Kyouko's guard. Kyouko grimaced at the small pain that erupted at her abdomen. " _Using Chakra is starting to strain my disease. I have to end this quickly!"_ Kyouko thought. She quickly formed her own stance. " _Hakai Sudhansu: Baeknok!"_ Kyouko kicked her legs directly perpendicular to the ground and broke Yukio guard, knocking him out.

As Yukio fell to the ground Kyouko caught him and smiled. "He improved so much…" She muttered.

Suddenly a series of horrid coughs erupted from Kyouko's mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand, and when she pulled it away, blood could be seen in her hand. Kyouko eyes hardened. She knew she didn't have long before she died.

She had to get Yukio strong for himself so he could survive in the god forsaken world. She quickly pack up the training equipment before sealing it away and giving the sleeping form of Yukio a piggyback ride.

As she walked she thought about all the fun times she had since raising Yukio. Before, it was a dreary life for Kyouko. Coming from a prestigious house of taijutsu, Kyouko always knew how to defend herself. After the Uzu got attacked, she became a wandering nomad, looking for her little brother.

 _Flashback_

 _Shivering in the cold, Kyouko could be seen wearing rags and huddled in an alley. Her usually vibrant red hair was so dirtied, one would have thought her hair was brown._

 _Kyouko's usually vibrant violet eyes were dull and clear malnutrition could be seen facing the girl._

 _Suddenly Kyouko stood up and sneaked a glance at a store, that held vibrant apples in a basket. She slowly sneaked up to the basket before snatching it away running. The store manager caught sight of her running away with the basket of apples, and screamed profanities at the child for stealing._

 _Kyouko smiled. She would be having a nice dinner tonight. As she slowed down, she brought out an apple and started eating._

 _When she finished, she had bumped into a man._

 _He looked down upon her. He had a long black cloak that covered most of the old man's body. His white hair obviously showed his age as wrinkled skin came even wrinklier. But the most imposing thing about the man was his cold hard glare that seemed to be able to freeze anything it saw._

 _They were pinwheels. Kyouko stared up at the eyes of the man. The red glow in his eye almost seemed to hypnotize and pull in Kyouko._

 _Kyouko stared up in horror._

 _The man spoke. "Who are you child?"_

 _Those four words seemed to snap Kyouko out of her trance. She spoke tentatively. "Kyouko."_

 _The man seemed to contemplate this. "Don't you have family to go to, child?"_

 _Kyouko teared up, but tried to hold them back. Flashes of memories poured into her vision. Her mother screaming at her to run away before being gutted by Iwa teacher looking at her with a kind glance before rushing to the battlefield preparing combat seals in the air. She could see her father, one of the strongest men she ever knew, take on the army of shinobi with his bare hands only to fall to multitudes of lacerations inflicted on him by several Kumo nin._

 _Kyouko was brought back to the real world, when the old man grunted in an irritated way that signaled her that she was currently wasting the old man's time._

 _She stuttered. "T-They- I- My family is dead, except for my brother."_

 _The old man frowned. "What is your clan name child?"_

 _Kyouko looked down. "U-Uzumaki."_

 _The old man seemed taken back, and this time seemed to scrutinize Kyouko under a careful eye. His eyes lingered on her hair, which was currently so dirty, that it took a moment for the old man to see the red hair._

 _The old man spoke again. "This brother of yours, do you know where he is?"_

" _We got separated at the invasion in Uzu. The Evacuation teams separated us before he went away." Kyouko replied._

 _The old man held a calculating glimmer in his eye._

 _He turned his back from Kyouko and walked away. "Make sure to look where you are going child."_

 _Kyouko shivered. The aura the man was excluding just screamed danger._

 _Kyouko trudged on into the night._

 _End_

Kyouko frowned.

As she trudged through the marshy island, she relieved some of her old memories.

The terrain of the land slowly changed from a marshy swamp to a smoother ground terrain. The vegetation of the land grew fuller with more plant life filling up the land of Uzu.

Yukio mumbled in his sleep as he clung onto Kyouko's robes.

When she reached the little shack they had created once Kyouko decided to settle in Uzu for a while, she set Yukio on a makeshift bed. Before reaching for a small bottle. Producing to two small pills, she popped them in her mouth. Than she sat down and sighed. She pulled out a scroll, placing it in some of Yukio's bags. Inserting her chakra into the seal, she pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

The paintbrush quickly filling in the empty spaces that was the scroll. The ink fluently flowing from the scroll, she had finished whatever she wa going to be writing on the scroll.

But she hoped that it didn't have to come to this.

* * *

By the sunlight, two shinobi could be seen hiding in the natural foliage of the border of the famed Uzushiogakure.

"Do you have the deactivation matrix?" A dull question was whispered through the mask of a ninja wearing a blank NE mask.

A single nod confirmed the ninja's position at Uzu.

His hands formed a seal and a flash of chakra reverberated through the air.. The seals all across Uzu fell for a brief moment, before patching up again, as if it never happened.

The Two ninja were gone.

Kumo ninja, frowned at this. Yugito quickly motioned the two shinobi behind her with quick ANBU hand signals.

They too vanished into the open gates of Uzu.

* * *

As Kyouko finished up her scroll, she placed it into the small bag labeled Yukio. She sat by the resting form of Yukio, who currently had a little drool going down by his cheek. His black hair tousled and long without a haircut for nearly two years. One could almost mistake him for a female, if not the fact that his hair stuck up and gave him a small feral look.

Kyouko smiled softly as she stared at the peaceful looking form of Yukio. A small snore made Kyouko giggle a little bit, before giving his forehead a light peck before moving to the campfire to get dinner ready.

Than she had felt it. A small burst of chakra that had disrupted the Uzu containment and defense seals. The shields were down.

She frowned. Red seals glowed on her skin lighting up the slowly growing dark sky. As it notified Kyouko of intruders in Uzu.

* * *

The two ninja met up at the front gate of Uzu, before finding the seal that controlled the island defense systems. A quick Raiton jutsu disabled the seals and eventually opened up the fields.

Instantly a battalion of Ninja appeared at the gates of Uzu. Ten more ninja all ready for combat had rushed into the lands of Uzu to get their priority target.

As ANBU hand signals went up they all shot off into the darkness.

A few seconds later, a few Kumo shinobi appeared. They also vanished into the night.

* * *

Kyouko hurried back to the little cottage. Yukio was stills sleeping in his little cot snoring away. She gently picked him up and took the scroll that had held their items. She stepped out of the cottage, before lighting up the cottage with a quick Katon jutsu and left.

Dashing through the woods, with the swift rhythm of his mother's running, Yukio slowly came to. He groggily wiped his eyes as he blinked out the crusts in his he gained his senses, he noticed that his mother was carrying him while dashing through the woods of Uzu.

Yukio frowned. Something felt wrong. The atmosphere seemed like it was charged with a certain energy.

Kyouko felt Yukio wake up and slowly settled down in a stealthy way to not draw much attention, not that it would help in any way. Kyouko had a feeling whichever village sent the ninja after her and her son, they were going to be very good.

She lept onto the highest branch on a tree and set Yukio down.

Yukio automatically clung to the tree using the Tree walking exercise before looking at confusion at his mother. "Kaa-chan?" He questioned, tilting his head as he looked at Kyouko with worry.

Kyouko panted slightly as she ruffled Yukio's head. "Go, and hide. I will come back for you, but if they find you, they will try to take you away, so I will draw them away from you. Try to meet up at the shore line of the island at the site where we entered the village."

Yukio looked anguished. "But Kaa-san…"

Kyouko knelt down to look at Yukio's eyes. His sea green eyes swirled with unknown energy and power that enamored Kyouko the first time she ever saw him. "Hey, Yukio." She said with a sad smile. "Kaa-san will come back I promise."

Yukio looked up with hope. "Promise?"

Kyouko grinned. She stuck out her pinkie and said. "Promise."

Yukio hesitantly took his mother's hand and hooked pinkies with his mother, before dashing off to find a suitable hiding spot.

Kyouko's smile dropped as she pulled out a extremely tattered hitai-ite. A swirling symbol glimmered against the near rusted metal of the hitai-ite of a long forgotten village.

 _Flashback_

" _Ne, Arashi-sensei." A young Kyouko asked a man laying down in his hammock. "What should shinobi do?"_

 _With an eyebrow raised, Arashi looked questioningly at his young apprentice. "Why do you want to know?" He spoke with a soft voice._

 _Kyouko held up a brightly gleaming hitai-ite. She adjusted it's movements shing the newly polished metal of the fore head protector, signifying the great village of Uzu. "I want to know what I should be protecting as a shinobi. What I should be following." She muttered._

 _Arashi smiled. "It's a good thought to have that." then he muttered. "Granted no one as young as you should be thinking of that yet.". He went on. "When you put that Hitai-ite on your head, it represents that you will be a proud Uzu shinobi. But-" He continued as he saw the questioning stare from his student. "As a shinobi, you should protect the foremost thing that you think is important. Do you know what we Uzumaki treasure the most?"_

 _Kyouko shook her head no._

 _Arashi ruffled Kyouko's hair making her bright red hair stand up. "It's family. We Uzumaki treasure family above the others. We never leave someone we think as our family behind. Never. Now I'm not telling you how you should think, but I hope I answered your question."_

 _Kyouko smiled. "Yeah, I think that's what I will protect."_

 _End_

Kyouko looked sorrowfully at the worn down shinobi hitai-ite. She hadn't worn the hitai-ite since the fall of Uzu, since she had abandoned her family.

Her eyes grew with a strong glint. She tied her hitai-ite around her neck signifying that she was a kunoichi of Uzushiogakure. She whispered quietly. "Hey, Arashi-sensei, guess what. I going to protect my family till my dying breath." Her eyes widened as a silhouette of a man smiling down at her appeared. An invisible hand seemed to pat her on her shoulder.

A single tear fell down Kyouko's cheek as she stared at the place where she had hallucinated the apparition of her sensei.

Quickly wiping away her tear, she flickers out of sight with a **shunshin.**

The sunset over the hill casting it's final glow of red turning the night into the darkness.

* * *

Kyouko didn't slow down as she lept out of the forest and onto the shorelines of Uzu.

She had one goal in mind. Getting the shinobi that had infiltrated the island away from her son .

A kunai flew from a the darkness of the forest and nicked the side of Kyouko's face. Kyouko jumped out of the way as 11 shinobi appeared out of the forest all wearing blank white masks that showed no emotion to Kyouko. One shinobi stepped forward holding a kunai towards Kyouko. "Kyouko Uzumaki. Danzo-sama wants you in Konoha." The shinobi sharp tone cut through the air the shinobi both tried to to stare down at each other.

Kyouko threw a hateful glare at the shinobi. "Never." She hissed out.

The shinobi tensed. "Than where is the other Uzumaki. Your child."

Kyouko glared even harder and excluded heavy killing intent. "You will never touch my child." She threw a kunai at the leader, which he quickly blocked. Three of the shinobi jumped forward as they ran through several seals before shouting, " **Katon: Hibashiri!".** Jets of Fire spewed out of their mouths which nearly hit Kyouko.

The battlefield was now illuminated with the read and orange flames of of the fires. The air was slowly becoming drier. Kyouko looked around. " _Shit!"_

Kyouko stifled through some seals before calling out " **Suiton:Suikusari no Jutsu"** Chains of water erupted from the beach some piercing the shinobi who were caught in the cross fires. The remaining shinobi ran forward unsheathing their tantos, trying to stab into Kyouko.

A clash of steel met with a kunai and sparks rained down upon the earth. A fierce glare was met with a blank mask. Each slash was met with another kunai. Nicks of slash marks would appear on Kyouko as she tried to defend and attack at the same time. Quickly making hand signs she called out : " **Suiton: Senko Suru! "** and spit out high pressure water streams.

Distracted by the water streams, the other shinobi did not realize until the end as Kyouko slashed their necks in a clean cut while saying, " _Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Air slash!"_

The remaining shinobi now battered and bruised breathed hard as he faced Uzumaki Kyouko alone. Kyouko turned to face the final standing shinobi. Manipulating wer water chains once more, she pinned down the shinobi before pressing her blade on the shinobi's neck. She growled out, "Why are you here! Why are you tracking my son!"

The shinobi coughed out before saying, "You shall learn nothing from me."

Kyouko dug her blade further into his neck. "Tell me what you are planning."

The shinobi gasped air as the blade was pressing down on his windpipe. "We will have already gotten your child now. "

Kyouko whipped around as she felt a burst of chakra coming from the far side of the beach. " _Yukio!"_

* * *

Yukio dashed through the beach as he felt the chakra bursts from the other side of the beach. HE hid in the tall dunes of the beach as he worried that his Kaa-san might not come back. " _No, She promised to come back. She will be back right?"_

In his distress he did not notice the shinobi who was currently searching through the beach for any sign of the young Uzumaki. The Shinobi caught glance of the small child trying to blend in with the dunes to hide himself. If not the shinobi be a sensor, he would have overlooked Yukio hiding in the dunes.

The shinobi silently creeped up behind Yukio, silently noting that the fighting noise had gone down. He had little time to complete his mission. He was about to strike senbon into a pressure point of the child, when the Yukio whirled around and kicked the senbon out of the shinobi's hand.

The shinobi backed up before drawing his blade, and blocked an incoming kunai to his face. Yukio kicks up while spinning almost nailing the ANBU agent in the gut, if the shinobi didn't back up quickly. ANBU agent keeps on dodging while Yukio kept trying to hit the shinobi. The harder Yukio seemed to try, the easier the shinobi dodged him. Soon, Yukio became enraged and fired off one jutsu his mother taught him.

Yukio kicked forward flicking water which turned into thousands of needles while shouting **Suiton: Suihou**

Thousands of water needles came down on the ANBU shinobi as needles upon needles pierced the body of the shinobi. Yukio looked triumphant as he stared at the slowly bleeding shinobi until he realized on what he had done. He had killed someone.

He stared at shock at the slowly bleeding body of the not noticing the very same shinobi creeping up behind him about to grab his neck.

A sharp cry of "Yukio!" snapped Yukio out of his trance and made him turn around just to see the shinobi creeping up behind him get stabbed through the stomach with a broken tanto. As the shinobi fell to his knees, Kyouko appeared standing behind the shinobi letting go of the tanto she had shoved into the shinobi.

The shinobi collapsed to the ground as he stared at the broken piece of blade sticking out from his torso.

Yukio let go of a breath that he had been holding during the whole ordeal. Kyouko quickly rushed in and grabbed him. Clutching her son's body tightly small tears stemming from her eyes, she slowly rubbed the back of Yukio as small arms hung onto his mother. His trembling body calmed down as Kyouko kept on soothing him down. "Shh." Kyouko whispered. "It's going to be ok."

While the two were hugging, the shinobi slowly choked up on his blood. The red life liquid slowly poured out of his mouth and under his mask as pools of blood appeared under the collapsing body of the shinobi. With his dying breath, he activated a suicide technique.

Kyouko's eyes widened as she realized what the ANBU shinobi was going to do.

Seals appeared all over the body before exploding into pieces. Shards of metal flew out everywhere as the propelling force of the explosions pushed them through the air. Kyouko quickly covered up yukio in a protective cocoon with her body.

In an instant, the explosion was over.

Yukio peaked open his eyes. He sighed. "It's over isn't it Kaa-chan?" No response came. Yukio looked up. A large shrapnel piece was embedded through Kyouko's stomach just centimeters away from hitting yukio.

A blood droplet spilled onto Yukio's Forehead.

* * *

 **Hahaha. Cliff hanger.**

 **Hey guys.**

 **I know it's been a while.**

 **It has been harsh for me for the past few weeks. I had lots of studying to do.**

 **I have had multitudes of projects and it's been hard. But now that the holidays are up, I can probably work more on this story.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Manus Manem Lavat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Regular talking- Ramen

 _Thinking or Flashbacks/ Taijutsu- Ramen_

 _Seals/ Kenjutsu - Explosive seal/ Basic Split_

 **Jutsu - Hiraishin**

 _ **Bijuu - Kit**_

 _ **Gods - Ramen**_

 **Uzushiogakure**

As the red liquid slowly rolled down his forehead Yukio looked up in horror. Kyouko coughed up spitting red blood. The world seemed to stop in the perspective of Yukio. All that he could see was the bleeding figure that was crouched in front of him. Kyouko Looked down as she wiped the blood off of Yukio's face.

"Hey," Kyouko croaked. "Are you safe? You aren't hurt anywhere right?"

Kyouko collapsed. Yukio was still in horror as he stared at the rapidly cooling body of his mother. He tentatively reached for her hand. "Kaa-chan?" Tears began to well up in his eyes.

Tears as well were dripping down Kyouko's cheek. Her breaths were rapid and short as she tried to breathe in. "Yukio, I'm sorry." She rasped out. "I broke our promise." Her sad smile looked upon the face of Yukio who was silently crying over her body.

"Kaa-chan?" He whispered out. Reaching up Kyouko patted her hands on his face. Tears flowed as Kyouko continued to wipe away the tears with her hand.

"Yukio, you have to run. If they breached the island, more will come. They will take you away." Her hand grabbed onto Yukio's with a tight grasp.

"But,-" This time Kyouko's eyes hardened.

"Yukio!" She she snapped. "You have to go!" Than her eyes softened. "Go, and live for me please, If they catch you they will kill you or worse." Her hand untied the headband on her head. Placing the headband in Yukio's hands she smiled. "I was going to give you this headband on your next birthday. It was my hitai ite from my village. Go and turn this world upside down Yukio. Don't fall into your hatred." With that final word she uttered her final words. " _Fuuin."_ A short chakra burst emanated before forming on the headband of Yukio.

" _Yukio, I'm so sorry for leaving you. I wanted to stay with you until I was old, and maybe even hold my grandchildren. But now it's over, and i say, I'm proud of you Yukio, and you will always be my son."_ Her vision dimming and her last thoughts before joining the pure land.

As her chest stopped moving Kyouko's sad smile frozen eternally on her face, her glassy eyes stared up at Yukio, the last of her chakra depleted officially joining with her family to the pure lands.

Yukio was still. Tears dripping from his face the air seemed still. No animal seemed to move. The air seemed to have stopped, and even the ocean was not spared from the stillness of the scene. It was like the entire world was mourning for the loss of Kyouko Uzumaki.

"Kaa-chan?" His voice trembling he whispered softly. "Kaa-chan, this isn't funny." This time his voice louder. Tears spilled out his face. Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan?" He shook his mother's body while his voice slowly turned hysterical. "Come on, you promised me that you wouldn't leave me!"

No response.

"Come on Kaa-chan, y-y-you told me that you would would always be next to me the whole time,. You told me. Kaa-chan?" His voice now was truly hysterical. Even more tears dripped from his face as he stared in shock at the corpse of his mother. He stared at the blood that stained his hands as he eyes grew in terror. "Kaa-chan?"

There was no response.

Breaking the silence couple shinobi stepped out. Nii Yugito flinched as she spotted the dead Uzumaki. Yukio was still crouched in front of Kyouko.

Couple more shinobi jumped down from the treelines as they made motions to take the child. Yugito held up her hand as she stopped the shinobi was about to leap foward to detain the seven year old.

Yukio's head still stared at the corpse of his mother even as the shinobi made their presence known to Yukio.

Yugito kept the shinobi back, as she had felt the energy in the air. One could have drowned in the amount of of power saturating the air.

Yukio stopped trembling, and yet his tears stained the ground even more. One of the shinobi got impatient and dashed forward despite the discretion of Yugito.

Yugito cried out to the shinobi telling him to stop before it was too late. The shinobi simply scoffed at Yugito. What could a child do to him?

Soon the shinobi would be eating his own words as he stared into the baleful eyes of Yukio. The normal sea-green eyes were now icy blue. It was as if the sea itself froze over a hundred times and was still freezing over. Tears still running down his cheeks his eyes froze the jounin in place.

Yukio wanted to be left alone. He wanted to be left alone so he could grieve his mother's death, and maybe even find out the identity of the shinobi that had killed her. He knew that the shinobi was just a simple cannon fodder, a foot soldier at most, and that there must have been a greater leader that ordered the attack on him and his mother.

But at that point, Yukio just wanted everyone gone. He didn't care how. He wanted them gone. To disappear. To be obliterated from his view so he would be alone again.

Yukio remembered the feeling back when he faced the multi-headed beast. The utter malice and bloodthirst he had felt. He wanted everyone to feel the same to leave him alone.

Chakra flowed through Yukio like never before. He felt more alert, taking in every detail of information. But all he could see was the shinobi dashing towards him. He wanted the shinobi gone.

His pupils was the first thing to change afterwards. Black spikes formed starting from his pupils and extended to the edges of his cornea forming a four pointed starburst.

The shinobi jerked back as he saw the young boy's eyes change. "Doujutsu?" He stammered. Suddenly the air in front of the shinobi rippled and turned indistinguishable. "What?" The shinobi cried. The air suddenly became incredibly hard to breathe in. It was as if the gravity of the earth had tripled, forcing the shinobi onto the ground. The air felt so dense, that he couldn't breathe. He was literally choking on the air.

As that single shinobi started flailing around trying to breathe air, the same presense washed throughout the beach. Yugito forgot how to breathe. _Killing Intent?_ She thought. _Impossible, this killing intent is so potent._ The air seemed to clear up for Yugito only as Youkai started to flow throughout Yugito's body.

" _ **What was that kitten?"**_ Matatabi questioned Yugito. Yugito thanked the Nibi over and over. "I felt like I was choking on the air. How potent is his killing intent?

The nearby wildlife was soon overtaken by the Killing intent of Yukio. Plants started dying or coated over with ice. Nearby rabbits keeled over and died. Fish started floating from the water all dying of fear. Even nature itself seemed unable to move as everything stood still. The waves were calm, barely moving and the wind had stopped. Flames still burned from the explosion, but no heat seemed to be emanating from them.

The air seemed to get even thicker as Yukio glared even more at the opposing shinobi. Fainting from the pressure, the shinobi collapsed into the ground. Only Yugito stood as Matatabi chakra shield her from the oppressing feeling of Yukio's Killing Intent.

As Yugito stood her ground, the oppressing feeling of the killing intent disappeared. Yugito let out a sigh that she did know she was holding until the killing intent went away.

Yukio still glared at the final shinobi. "Go away." He muttered.

Yugito looked up. "Huh?"

" _ **Kitten, I don't think we should do this."**_ Matatabi warned.

Yugito scoffed. "He can't do much to us can he?"She boasted nervously. _Then again, that killing intent was incredibly potent._

Yukio growled. "Go. Away."

Yugito simply lunged forward. " _I'll just knock him out and carry him to Kumo."_

Cold eyes bore into the figure. Bright blue light shone from the forehead of Yukio. A single kanji of light formed onto his forehead before disappearing.

Yukio felt something familiar before his vision went white. He blacked out.

Raising his hands, Yukio spoke in an almost monotone voice. "Come." As if in a trance Yukio's arm reached up as if he were trying to grab something.

* * *

 **Kumo**

A looked up from his window.

The Raikage tower was at the base of a mountain, where clouds usually situated at the top. But what caught A's eye was the fact the clouds seemed to be moving away in uniform.

Odd.

* * *

 **Konoha**

Jiraiya sniggered as he watched his goddaughter try to water walk. Her drenched form was highly amusing for the old shinobi. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun with a student. Minato might have been his pride and joy, but for entertainment, he was only good for romance.

Than he felt it. He stared up as he felt the chakra surge in the sky.. He silently mulled this over, before biting his thumb and molding the needed signs for **Kuchiyose.** Pa popped out of the smoke.

"Ah, what can I do for you Jiraiya-boy?" Pa asked.

Jiraiya looked sternly at Pa. "Pa, I need you to help me out here. Can you sense what is creating that chakra?"

Pa looked up. "Hmm, my senses are going wild, Jiraiya-boy. Whatever is generating that chakra, it's enormous. Almost like a Biju! But, It feels like is all nature chakra!"

Jiraiya glanced over to Naruko who also was looking up at the skies. She was perfectly still on top of the water. _Even Naruko feels the chakra wave. The Kyuubi must be reacting to the chakra. Whatever is creating this chakra, it's enough to even catch the attention of a biju._

* * *

 **Kiri**

Yagura looked up from the paperwork he was writing. He felt the water content of the air and the pressure rising.

Something was calling the moisture of the air. Than Yagura felt it. The surge of chakra that saturated the air itself. He could feel the Sanbi stop in his stomach and staying still in his body. The chakra even had the attention for the biju.

As Yagura hurried outside, he could see a lot of the mist clear up in the village as the air seemed to be drawn in one place.

He could see his shinobi look up to as they felt the chakra spread.

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure**

Yugito rushed in when the hairs on the back of her head stood on their ends.

She looked up.

The amount of Chakra saturating the air was immense. The density of the chakra even bore down on her body. She could feel Matatabi freaking out over the chakra created by the child.

" _ **Kitten, don't do this! Run away!"**_ Matatabi pleaded.

Yugito forged on. Cupping her hands together she sent a ball of blue flames at the child. " **Mouse Hairball."**

Blue eyes flickered to see the fireball heading toward his way. No visible signs of reaction was shown except him looking back up at the skies. The Fireball impacted into him, not fazing the child at all.

" _What? He can take on the hell flames?"_ Yugito thought. She narrowed her eyes. " _Fine, Matatabi? Lend me some of your chakra!"_

Matatabi reluctantly gave her some of her chakra. " _ **Kitten, be careful. This boy is dangerous."**_

Yugito charged up another fireball, this one even bigger and hotter as it was charged with Nibi's chakra along with Yugito's.

By this point clouds have gathered all throughout the skies and converged upon a single point. The night sky winds blew recklessly as winds howled. All throughout the five elemental nations clouds gathered and converged onto one point.

The air vibrated with energy, energy almost beyond regular chakra. Unconsciously Yukio was controlling each and every molecule in the sky above, vibrating them in a speed enough to generate static electricity

Yugito stared flabbergasted as the kid seemed to be controlling the storms. " _Matatabi is he really-"_

" _ **Yes, Kitten he is controlling the clouds."**_ Matatabi replied.

Yugito narrowing her eyes as she threw the fireball at Yukio. Dead unfeeling eyes pierced her as she threw the fireball.

Yukio forced his arm down in a swift fashion while clenching his hands at the same time. "Strike." He commanded.

Pure lighting descended from the heavens striking Yugito with immense force at the same time the fireball hit Yukio.

The youkai enhanced chakra fireball plowed right into Yukio knocking him into the water,while the the lightning bolt crashed into Yugito, who had a tailed beast cloak just in time to get only knocked out.

The surrounding sand now was frozen immaculately in a awe inspiring sculpture of glass. Yugito and her fellow shinobi lying unconscious in the shores of Uzushiogakure.

Yukio having lost consciousness long ago fell through the waters unmoving except for the lightt movements of his chest indicating that he was breathing.

The water swirled around him as with the namesake of the land of the whirlpools, cocooning him in a soothing ball of water.

* * *

 **Heavenly Realm**

Susanoo watched his little chosen one from the wells of the waters of the world. He could see that the small child he had brought into the world was growing quite well. He even had used one of his many blessings. Complete control over Storms.

The child had used one of Susanoo's signature weapons. The Infinite Cloud. Now the cloud recognized the child as it's official owner. Susanoo frowned. " _No matter. Once my plan is complete, nothing would matter."_

As he kept on watching the child through the well he got up and stepped into the well. " _ **Well,"**_ He grumbled " _ **It's about time he learned of his heritage."**_

* * *

 **Yukio's Mind**

Ever since the secret vault Yukio had found on Uzushiogakure, he started to have dreams. For the entire year dreamt about a lot of things. Most of the times he dreamt of a poor family that seemed to live in a strange village.

The mother was hard working and she seemed to have a daughter who looked almost like him.

Something in his gut seemed to tell him that he knew these people but he had never seen them in his life.

Whenever he would dream about them they were all peculiar moments. When ever he dreamt about the black haired girl there would always be some peril to the child at some point. There was multiple times where he saw things that looked like monsters.

Or were they monsters?

But this time was different. This time Yukio's dream was different. It was dark. Everything was pitch black and the empty. The very perception of emptiness seemed foreign to his mind.

The blankness just weirded Yukio out. Groggy from the darkness. Yukio couldn't help but to call out to the emptiness. "_!"

No words came out of his mouth. HIs voice was not heard in the inky blackness of the desolate realm.

Yukio wanted to scream and cry but no one would be there to hear it. He was alone in the world that he was inhabiting. No air, no sound. Yukio wasn't even breathing, and Yukio didn't feel the need to take in the oxygen.

Yukio just curled up into a ball and just went silent. He had lost the only person he loved in the world, his mother, and wanted nothing to do with others at that point.

To him life was pointless.

He had promised his mother that he would get strong to protect her from all the evil thugs in the world and yet, he could do nothing as he stared at the bleeding corpse of his mother.

He could still feel the blood on his hands as he tried to bring back his mother.

The pain of losing his mother was still fresh on his mind and Yukio just wanted to disappear. Shamed that he couldn't move fast enough to save his mother. Disappointed that he was so weak.

So Yukio lay there in the silence as he wished to wither away in the darkness.

This was the scene that Susanoo stepped into. He frowned at the scene of a child wallowing in his pain in the darkness all alone. Gods didn't usually care for the well being of little mortals, but this little mortal was vital for his plans.

Susanoo crouched next to Yukio and tapped his shoulder. The boy didn't move. He poked Yukio again, this time with more force. " _ **Child, I suggest you get up before you test my patience. I don't usually wait for others like this so easily."**_

Yukio shot up. He looked around as he sought out the figure that had spoken to him in the desolate void. His eyes met a small figure that resembled his body. In fact, Yukio would say that this person was his identical twin.

Susanoo grinned as he caught the look on Yukio's face. The planned henge was going perfect by the looks of Yukio's face.

Yukio just stared at Susanoo with an incredulous look. "What the…" His eyes widening. "I can talk now?"

Yukio then stared at the person the resembled even down to the hairs. "Who are you?"

Susanoo smirked at Yukio. " _ **My name is Susanoo kid. Be honored that I took on your form and that I even graced your puny little mind."**_

Yukio just blankly stared at the god. Susanoo stared back with a grin. " _ **Eh? Come on. Kid you are standing in front of greatness."**_

Yukio just raised an eyebrow at the childish figure. "What are you?"

" _ **DIdn't you get it when you heard my name? I'm a god."**_ Susanoo chuckled.

Yukio just gaped at the declaration that his body double made. The little boy just stared at the clone of himself that declared himself to be a god.

Yukio just layed back down muttering about his sanity and clones with god complexes.

Susanoo just smacked the boy's head with his fist making Yukio shout in indignation and pain. Yukio stared at the god with an angry look on his face.

"What was that for?" He cried out.

Susanoo cracked his knuckles as he grinned. " _ **That was for ignoring me kid. You just don't ignore greatness."**_

Yukio rubbing his head stared back at the god who was acting so aloof. "Well what do you want with me?

Susanoo tapped Yukio in the head. _**You little child, are important later on in the future. For my plans. But for now know that you are in this world because of me."**_

Yukio just tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Susanoo just smirked again." _ **I brought you into this world over from another world. That world was ready to kill you for being a mistake. Something that shouldn't exist. You owe your life to me. I saved you from the world, and I let you have your own life here."**_

Yukio froze. He was from a what? It took a moment for Yukio to take in the new knowledge that he himself was a child fdrom another dimension, and not of his world. And that the fact that he was a mistake. Something that wasn't supposed to exist.

He trembled. "Did I kill my mother?"

Susanoo just picked his ear. " _ **Eh?"**_

Yukio shouted louder. "Did I kill my mother? You told me I was a mistake. So did my existence kill my mother?"

Susanoo snorted. " _ **Kid, your measly little existence can change a lot of things. Had you not appeared in the life of Kyouko Uzumaki, she would have been dead years ago from enemy shinobi. Your existence let her have a few more years to live."**_ This time he muttered. " _ **Honestly, you are such a hassle. Do you know how many lashing I get from Amaterasu-chan?"**_

Yukio just plopped down in shock. His existence even caught the attention of the gods in the world. He remembered the tales that his mother used to tell him. The stories of Susanoo no Mikoto, Amaterasu-hime, and Tsukiyomi no Mikoto. The great sons and daughter of Izanagi.

"Susanoo no Mikoto." Yukio just muttered out in shock.

Susanoo nodded sagely. " _ **Yes yes that's my name, don't wear it out."**_

"But, you're just a legend. A folk tale that mother would tell me at night." Yukio just stated in shock.

Susanoo just glanced at Yukio. " _ **Do I look like i'm a simple story child? Then should I consider you the impossible, hm? A son of a sea god and an Anomaly of the universe. The perfect ingredients for a chaotic future."**_

Yukio looked back up at Susanoo. "How do I know you are telling the truth? And what do you mean son of the sea god?"

Susanoo frowned. " _ **Are you questioning the my word?"**_

Yukio frowned too. "I just want proof is all. You just come to me and expect me to take in all the words that come from your mouth?"

Susanoo looked annoyed. " _ **Ningen, come with me if you don't believe me."**_

Yukio grabbing Susanoo hand, gaped at his surrounding changed into a world that was completely foreign to his own. Towering building dotted the skyline while loud honking and beeps filled the city that never sleeps. Lights adorning the streets in the middle of the night had multitudes of people walking and talking in on their phones, all oblivious of the presence of the two above them.

" _ **There, ningen. Do you believe me now? This is your home universe. Your home world as you could call it. The world I took you from to save you."**_ Susanoo grumbled. " _ **Be grateful Ningen."**_

Susanoo then took Yukio's hand and flashed him over to a cemetery. Over a certain grave. The gravestone showing two words that adorned the grave. **Perseus Jackson.**

Yukio glanced questioningly at Susanoo. "Was this my-?"

" _ **Yes."**_ Susanoo stated. _**After I faked your death as an infant, they had a small burial for you. Your original name was Perseus Jackson. The Destroyer in the tongue of this world.**_

Yukio stared in wonder as he stared at the name that he could have been if he stayed in the world. His hands dropped down as he realized one fact. "Mother wasn't my real mother was she."

Susanoo looked uncaringly as he looked at the boy, whose world was unraveling before his own eyes." _ **Yes. Kyouko Uzumaki was a woman that I had set in front of in hopes that she would raise you. And raise you she did."**_ Susanoo leaned forward. " _ **What are you going to do Ningen. Are you going to curse her for never telling you the truth? What you going to spit at her memory for hiding such an important fact from you?"**_

Yukio stood still for a moment before whispering "No."

Susanoo raised an eyebrow." _ **What? Speak up Ningen."**_

Yukio just whispered, "She was my kaa-chan. No one else is going to be my kaa-chan. Not the woman that brought me to life in this world or the other. But Kyouko Uzumaki was the only one that is my mother." Tears rolling down his cheek he sniffled. "She is my kaa-chan. And I'm going to find out who killed her. Than I'm going to destroy them."

Susanoo just nodded his head. " _ **And to do that, what will you do?"**_

Yukio just stared at his hands. "I'll get stronger. Use Kaa-chan's teaching to find the people who killed my mother. And when I find them, they will wish that they never attacked mother and I."

Susanoo just nodded again. " _ **Good. Get stronger to interest me child and one day you will see me again."**_

Yukio just looked back at Susanoo. "Wait can you help me get stronger?"

Susanoo looked at Yukio." _ **I gave you gifts in the other world. You already unlocked two of them. Learn to use them efficiently and make your named feared in the Elemental Nations. Spread my name as my representative in the mortal realm."**_

Yukio nodded grimly at Susanoo. Than he questioned him again. "And what did you mean by being the son of a sea god?"

Susanoo just shrugged. " _ **Find that out yourself Ningen."**_

* * *

 **Nami no Kuni**

Tadao was bored. The fish were simply not being caught and the tides were being strange. He simply grumbled as he steered his boat back to the beachfront with another unsuccessful fishing.

As he sailed back he picked his nose and flicked it across the ocean. He sighed.

Even when Tadao was pushing 60 years old, he looked fine. Barely any wrinkles were showing despite the numerous scars on his body.

He rowed across the waters, complaining here and then about his aching body.

"Damn, you can't hide your age." He muttered.

His greying hairs fluttered in the wind as he kept rowing across the early morning sea. He started humming a tune that he used to sing to his now dead wife, back when they were still married.

Tadao just grumbled on how he was going to have to eat for the day when a strange wind blew Tadao away from the shore line.

Tadao just rowed harder, but couldn't just to seem to beat the wind. Tadao cursed his bad luck. "Damn it! Fine I'll just wait until this freak wind dies down."

When he waited the wind kept blowing on his boat. Tadao was ready to stand up cursing at the skies when he felt something hit his ship.

"Noo! Not my Ship!" Tadao lurched foward to see if any damage was done to his rowboat.

Surprisingly, there was only a floating body.

Tadao gasped. A dead body in the ocean was not an uncommon thing. Many pirates plundering the ocean tossed over dead bodies into the ocean.

Tadao than frowned. "Dead bodies don't float." He muttered to himself.

Tadao tossed over his fishing nets and dragged the body onto the boat. A young boy's body landed in his boat. A slight rise and fall of the child's chest indicated that he was still breathing. HIs black hair plastered all over the face of the child covered what seemed to be his eyes. The most peculiar thing about this child that Tadao observed was that he was not wet. Not a single piece of clothing on him was wet and yet he had fished the child out of the sea with his fishing net.

Rowing back to the shore he stared at the child that he had fished out of the sea with wonder. A draped blanket over the boy's figure seemed to be enough for now that he had brought the child along with him in his boat.

After dragging the kid into his home and lighting the furnace with matches, he draped more blankets over the shivering child and started making some rice porridge with some of the remaining rice he had in his stores.

When cooking the meal he noticed the tied hitai-ite that was tied around the neck off the young boy. Though he couldn't tell what village the boy was from, he just assumed the way that the child had survived was due to some shinobi magic that he had heard so much about.

As he looked back at the porridge he was making he couldn't help but sigh. He continued to pour a bowl for the young child. As he turned around he nearly nearly dropped the bowl in startlement.

The young boy had risen without an inkling of sound and was currently facing Tadao. Tadao couldn't tell if the child was looking at him or not due to the hair covering his eyes, but he could tell that the young boy was scrutinizing him and a deadly fashion.

Tadao could feel the chilling gaze of the young boy as the air seemed to turn cold even with the blazing furnace nearby. Tadao shivered under the supposed shinobi's gaze.

The flame in the furnace started sputtering out as even the flame felt the chill in the air. Finally Tadao stuttered out, "W-would you like some of my porridge?"

The chill in the air lessened as the child seemed to drop his gaze from him to the bowl. Extending his hand out, the child received the bowl before bowing in respect to Tadao.

Using a spoon the child began scooping the porridge into his mouth. As he poured the first scoop into his mouth. Hunger seemed to take over the child as he rapidly scooped the rest into his mouth.

Tadao just grimaced. He called out tentatively. "H-hey." The child's head snapped at his direction, making Tadao flinch. "I-if you want some more porridge, I have some right here." Pointing to the furnace, Tadao gestured. The child stuck his bowl out in a fashion that seemed like he demanded the porridge from Tadao.

Tadao took the bowl from the child's hands as he filled the bowl up with porridge from the watchful boy's gaze. After giving the porridge to the child, he watch with mild fascination as the child seemed to completely devour the porridge in front of him.

THe child wiping his mouth after finishing the porridge continued to stare at Tadao.

Tadao just stared at the said boy before nodding and accepting that to be apart of the normal shinobi life to devour food so quickly.

The boy continued to stare at the old man, making Tadao uncomfortable. "So… you want to tell me how I found you floating in the sea?

No answer.

"Can you at least tell me your name? My name is Tadao." Tadao started.

No answer.

"Ok, well im going out to try my luck in the sea again. If you want to join me I guess…" Tadao muttered.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Tadao-san." A quiet voice wormed it's way into Tadao's ears.

"Eh?" Tadao turned around to see the child stand up and start checking all around his body as if to see if everything was there. Pausing at slight scorch marks the child turned to Tadao. "I thank you again for your hospitality."

Tadao just nodded dumbly. "Can I get your name?"

The child just froze at that. He went silent for a few minutes, making Tadao think that he had somehow struck a nerve in the small child. After a while the child spoke up again. "Yukio."

And with that Yukio headed out the door of the small cottage leaving a shaken Tadao to his own thoughts.

Later that day, Tadao would find himself with a pile of fish in front of his cottage. Shaking his head, Tadao couldn't wait to tell Tazuna of what had went down is his cottage.

* * *

 **This story was a harsh one to make, though I had fun making it.**

 **This one was a harsh one, though it was hard trying to create a plausible reason for Yukio to start his journey of power. Right now Yukio might seem very cold, to others, but this guy just lost the woman that cared for him like a mother, and decided that she was the only other mother for him.**

 **The story powers for Yukio might seem familiar to some, as it was pulled inspiration of the Chinese tale, Journey to the West.**

 **Even if you may not like Yukio (or should I call him Percy?) having all these powers he normally has, just please calm down.**

 **Yukio also having this unbelievable killing intent maybe a bit of a stretch, I believe in the bending of rules saying that he is an Anomaly. Let's just say he learns from the best.**

 **Now to finish this up, I would like to thank everyone who gave me suggestions on what to do with Yukio. All of your comments are greatly considered into the fact of my story and the more comments you make, the better story I can create.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Manus Manem Lavat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Regular talking- Ramen

 _Thinking or Flashbacks/ Taijutsu- Ramen_

 _Seals/ Kenjutsu - Explosive seal/ Basic Split_

 **Jutsu - Hiraishin**

 _ **Bijuu - Kit**_

 _ **Gods - Ramen**_

* * *

 **Nami no Kuni**

"Ready the sails! Raise the flag!" Sounds of a normal port rang throughout the coast of Nami no Kuni.

Seagull called in the air as the morning bells rang throughout the harbor. Sea fog rolled in the port giving a hazy sight that all seafaring men were accustomed to. The dawn of the sun peeked out over the horizon showing it's soft red glow to the world.

Many men were busy hauling ropes and fishing nets for the daily catch in the morning, all with cheerful thoughts flowing through their heads. Nothing on earth could break their good moods today.

Some men whistling a jaunty tune as some joked around with fellow fishermen. Kaiza was one of these men laughing and smiling with his fellow fishermen.

Kaiza was an average looking guy with a kind smile. Everyone wanted to be friends with him, and he was fine with that fact alone. With a rope tied around his head and wearing his fisherman clothes Kaiza was ready to head out to fish.

While he was joking around, his eye caught that of a boy's figure in a cloak standing near the sea. While many of the other fishermen took no notice of the boy, to Kaiza, the child seemed to stick out like a sore thumb.

While trying to get closer to the child, he tripped and lost sight of the kid. Rubbing his head, he looked up eyes widening at the fact the kid was gone. Vanished like a rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing ghosts?

Suddenly a voice guffawed with mirth as an old bridge builder hauled Kaiza up from the ground. "Kaiza, my boy. Are you tripping again over these stones? How can a man like you be so clumsy!"

Kaiza eyes brightening, sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, Tazuna-san. I just tripped and fell." His eyes glancing over to the spot where he swore he saw the child. "I think i've been hanging around with you and your sake of yours. I'm starting to see stuff!"

"Oy! I have it you know that I'm sober right now. And sake is good. You can't go wrong with Sake!' Tazuna grumbled.

Kaiza just laughed, bringing a grin to Tazuna. Even than Kaiza wondered what he had seen. He was so sure that he had seen a child near the water. Then Tazuna pulled him away telling him story of what his friend Tadao had experienced a few days prior. The thought left him.

* * *

Yukio dashed across the sea waters of Nami no Kuni. Using chakra for the water walking technique he ran across the water in genin level speeds. To a normal civilian, it would seem like a very distinct blur was running across the water.

The sea always felt home to Yukio. Even when he stayed on the mainland with his kaa-chan, he always felt the waters calling to him. And now he knew why.

He was the supposed son of the sea god in another world. A world where him being born was a mistake. Something that should have not happened.

Mulling through his thoughts, he stopped to catch his breath. Looking down and the sea water, he saw his own reflection. Even though it had only been a few days since the fisherman Tadao had carried him to his hut, the boy's figure showed weariness and fatigue. His hair was all over the place and his clothes were dirtied.

All Yukio had at this point was the headband his mother had given him and a seal that held his items in a bag.

His dark bangs hung over his eyes obscuring them to the outside world, but letting Yukio see perfectly to the outside.

As he stared at his reflection, a pang of hurt rang throughout Yukio. " _Kaa-chan would have cut his hair for him."_

A ripple of water and Yukio could almost imagine his mother standing behind him as she cut his hair with a pair of scissors before kissing his forehead saying he looked handsome.

Holding back the tears, Yukio started his long journey over again. After running for a few minutes, Yukio landed on a shore with little to no human interaction.

Perfect for his plans to get stronger. While walking onto the beach he could tell that the portion of land was uninhabited by people. Without realizing, Yukio unintentionally sensed all the moisture in the air giving him a perfect reading of the island's inhabitants.

Walking until finding a clearing, Yukio collapsed to the ground staring at the still early morning sun. He sighed, wishing his mother was with him for the past few days.

After getting over the fact that his mother had been murdered, he set out to find a place for him to get stronger.

 _Flashback_

 _Huddled in a corner of two crates, Yukio grabbed his cloak around him as he tried to sleep. The cold sea winds of Nami no Kuni were particularly harsh that night. Several drunkards could be heard cheering in their booths as they had their silly little challenges that Yukio sought pointless._

 _With the firewood he had on hand, Yukio lit a small fire with some fire he found outside in someone's furnace. With a half cooked fish in hand he slowly roasted the fish over the open flame._

 _His stomach growling in hunger, Yukio could only stare as his fish glistened with fats and oils rolling off the sides permeating the air with a heavenly aroma in little Yukio's mind._

 _He could only think for the moment how he was going to eat the fish, until he heard some words of a nearby booth._

" _Hey, you hear about the new chain of islands that some people found off the coast?" A man told his friend._

 _Shaking his head the man's friend replied "No"._

" _Apparently they found a new chain of islands nearby but it's too filled with wild animals. I heard that it's uninhabitable right now."_

 _Really?"_

 _Really!"_

 _These two men's drunken conversation stuck to Yukio's mind as he listened in on their conversation._

 _With wide eye he took in the two men's information. "An island where I won't be disturbed would be perfect. And since it's full of wild animals, It could help me get stronger."_

 _And with that logic, Yukio decided to go and find the islands._

 _He had no idea that his fish was currently burning._

 _End_

Yukio finishing reminiscing, got back up and started unsealing his stuff. Spreading out the scrolls he had stored in his seals, out came a small sleeping bag and some newly killed fish. His kunai, shuriken, and his bokken all of his senbons. He got his fuinjutsu brush and ink, before marking the clearing with some barrier seals for some safe ground.

He didn't know why he so many senbon needles, but his mother had told him senbon needles could be one of the world's most deadly weapons.

Sighing he set down his Hitai-ite. Even though his mother had sealed something into his head, he never had the guts of opening up what was in the head band until now. His curiosity peaking, he bit his thumb, and spread his blood across the seal.

With a loud puff and a great cloud of smoke, a bag with a long oilskin clothed rod appeared into the world.

A letter was addressed to Yukio as it was instructed for him to read.

Yukio opened the letter. Inside holding a bunch of writing, perfect from the years of calligraphy

 _To Yukio._

 _If you are reading this. Than I am most likely dead, or am very close to it. This was supposed to be a last resort solution, if anything went bad. Please Yukio you have to understand. I loved you from the bottom of my heart, and even if you hate me and curse me, please know that I loved you._

 _I'm so sorry I have to leave you in this world, Yukio, and I wish that you could get strong enough to fight back all the bad things in the world. I want to be there with you, but I suppose that that isn't happening anymore. Yukio if you got this letter, than I have died. It may have been from enemy shinobi, but know one thing Yukio. I was dying anyways. I had a chakra disease, an incurable one at that, and I had to take care of you. I didn't want to burden that fact on you my sweet snow child._

 _I have to tell you more Yukio. You were adopted. I found you in front of my door one day and I decided to take you in. October 10th, I was given you. During that time I was miserable and wanted some companionship. And when you came, I couldn't just leave you alone. So I took you in. I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner but I could bear the thought of you hating me for not telling you were adopted. Even if you are not my true son, I still love you as if you were my own, please remember that._

 _Now, when you get this letter, it is most likely that I am gone and you are in need of protecting yourself. I stored a majority of suiton jutsu that us Uzumaki were famous for. There is also Fuuinjutsu studies that I want you to take. I also stored scrolls for some kenjutsu techniques if you someday want to take up the sword. At last but not least, use these scrolls on Taijutsu techniques may help. These were my father's, your grandfather's techniques, that brought terror to enemies during the second shinobi war._

 _I want you to know that I love you. I hope you eat well, study hard be strong. Turn the world upside down with your name because I believe in you. I hope this reaches you._

 _I will always love you._

 _Kaa-chan_

Tears rolled down his face as he read the words of his deceased mother. Sobs jerked back onto his face as wasn't emotionally prepared for the letter. Tears rolled down as he cried for his dead mother. He couldn't bring himself to hate her. He didn't want to curse her or spit on her was her child, through and through.

Yukio calming down after crying alone in a forest finally settled down to a few sniffles. He held a light smile as he re read the letter. He sealed the letter back into the hitai-ite, never wanting to lose the precious thing.

Wiping his tears he decided to go over the scrolls that his mother had left for him. Picking up the first scroll, the title had caught his eyes. It was the rest of the taijutsu that his mother was currently teaching him. All of the stances and the results of their movements.

 _The Hakai Sudhansu._ Pure destruction stance.

The taijutsu that many of the villages shuddered to hear when fighting them. The deadly Uzumaki special faction that specializes in the fighting art alone.

Reading through the instructions, Yukio's eyes grew wider and wider. His grandfather had been the one to first develop the taijutsu, before teaching it to a special faction of Uzumaki. Specializing as a pure destruction force, they were usually the ones to be first put in case of an invasion or an attack Uzu ever happened.

Yukio sadly understood, that the Uzumaki that was sent to the frontlines had been his grandfather, who gave his life for the Uzumaki. Clutching the scroll, he had found another reason to avenge for the Uzumaki. His family.

Sighing, Yukio red over the training regimen that his grandfather had devised for the full program. As he read through the regimen, most of the training seemed familiar to him, as his mother put him through the hellish training already, but some parts seemed unnatural to do as it set him up with unrealistic goals.

"Destroy three trees with simple kicks for a warmup?" Yukio muttered. "Oji-san must have been very youthful."

 _Meanwhile_

"Yosh! Kakashi!" A man with a bowl hair cut and wearing very green cloths perked up all of the sudden making the other man flinch back in surprise.

"Eh?"

"Somebody is talking about the Springtime of Youth! I must run laps around Konoha 300 hundred times! And if I can't I will climb the Hokage mountain 100 times with my teeth alone!" The exuberance radiated from the man in a sunset fashion.

Kakashi just sweatdropped. "Ah, Gai. I think you're overdoing it." Kakashi replied while holding both his hands up.

"Never my Hip rival!" Gai ran off to the sunset crying while shouting things about youth.

Kakashi just sighed before pulling out an orange book. "I just got this book. I wonder what it's about?"

 _End_

Yukio just shuddered. He felt like he had just unleashed something horrible upon the world.

Looking back to the training regimen he read through all the katas and their importance. At the end, he noticed a little side note. "Whoever succeeds this taijutsu handbook, I would like them to continue on their legacy of the great Hakai Sudhansu taijutsu. And even possibly give it a new name…"

Yukio smiled at that little note. He could nearly hear his grandfather's words as he wrote them down. He would get stronger for all their sakes.

* * *

 **Kumogakure**

"What! What are you telling me? Are you saying that you failed the mission?" Ay roared at his shinobi.

The shinobi was currently bandaged up in multiple places and was shivering at the tone. "R-raikage-sama, the boy was much more powerful than we anticipated. He knocked us out with his killing intent alone!"

All went silent in the Raikage tower. "Are you telling me, that a seven year old child, managed to knock out all 7 capable jounin with killer intent alone?"

A weak nod was sent at the direction of Ay. Killing Intent flooded the room as the shinobi started dropping like flies. "I'll show what killing intent is supposed to do you weaklings! I gave you one job, and that was to obtain the child!"

Ay slammed his hand down his desk breaking it. "Damn it!" Papers flew all over the place.

Taking in large gasps the shinobi was kneeling on the floor. "R-raikage-sama, please forgive us!" The blubbering shinobi were shaking as if they were all leaves in a storm.

Ay just stares impassively at the shinobi. "You. Tell me of the condition of Yugito now."

The Shinobi breathes a sigh of relief before stuttering to Ay."Y-Yugito-sama is currently in the hospital now. We had found her in a crystallized crater with several burn marks. It looks like a widespread lightning attack hit her."

Ay raises an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that a child used raiton on my Jinchuuriki and beat her with one shot?"

Ay took a huge sigh, and sat back with a frown. The shinobi standing was sweating from the distress the Raikage seemed to be under. "Raikage-sama?"

Ay just shooed the shinobi out of his office, which the shinobi complied gladly, running out as if somebody lit a fire under his feet.

Ay just sat in his chair looking at his destroyed chair with contempt. "I can't put him in the Bingo Book, or else we might get ridiculed, and I just can't send my ninja after him, now that he is hostile to our ninja. Damn it!" Ay held his two hands under his chin as he took a brooding position.

Ay sighed. "MABUI! Can we get another desk.. Put it on my tab."

A respectful, "Hai, Raikage-sama!" could be heard through the office..

Ay went back into a brooding mood, muttering about the unfairness of life and the evils of paperwork. Then he wondered. _Whatever happened to the body of Kyouko Uzumaki?_

* * *

 **Konoha**

Danzo sat down on his mat enjoying the tea that had been set in front of him. The hot liquid ran down his throat. His one good eye opened up just in time for him to find an ROOT member drop down from the ceiling.

Danzo set down his cup of tea and looked up expecting a report.

The shinobi immediately started debriefing the elder man.

As the shinobi continued to give the report, his fist clenched with anger, Danzo continued to listen to the report.

The teacup in his hand shattered as the shinobi finished the report.. The now cooled liquid spilled all over the small table and china shards littered the top of the table. All was silent in the chamber, as Danzo silently mulled over the fact that he had lost the chance to bring over a powerful tool into the leaf village.

Danzo looked back up to the shinobi. "And, you are sure that the child was not found?"

A quick "Hai" confirmed Danzo's thoughts.

"And there was specific signs that there was a battle around the corpse of Kyouko Uzumaki?" Danzo asked.

Another "Hai" answered Danzo's question.

"Have you at least brought over the body of Kyouko Uzumaki?" Danzo asked once more.

The ROOT shinobi brought out a sealing scroll and indicated that the body was currently sealed into the scroll. Handing the scroll to Danzo, the shinobi disappeared from the room with a quick shunshin.

A sinister smirk was plastered all over the face of Danzo Shimura as he held the scroll for the cells of a descendant of a powerful Uzumaki. Getting a quick scroll for writing, he wrote down a note and attached it to the scroll.

Danzo stood up and bit his thumb for a **Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**

A small Tapir like creature popped into existence and nodded at Danzo. The creature took the scroll and the note by his nose and popped out of existence.

Danzo sat back down and mulled over the recent circumstances. Right now the child who was documented with the most extraordinary skill of a genius right now was missing, and Danzo did not like taking chances for anything or anyone harming Konoha.

He called in few more NE shinobi before telling them their side mission if they are ever to see the young boy later on.

After explaining, Danzo took the moment to relax. He opened his eyes, and took note of his broken china cup.

Danzo grumbled and had his shinobi bring him another tea set. It had been the third set during the week.

* * *

 **6 months later**

Sounds of a single person training could be heard throughout the clearing. His clothes dirtied by the rigorous training he had done to condition his body. In the clearing, a single tree could be seen with showings of wear and tear at all the sides.

At the tree, a child was hitting the tree with his leg, making small dents everytime, the leg hit the tree.

Yukio was currently running through the body conditionings for the taijutsu that his grandfather had left for him. His feet having bruises, Yukio kept kicking the tree with his best, thinking of the stances his grandfather had made.

Finishing the regimen, Yukio sat down and sighed. Sweat gleamed off of his face. Long black locks covering his eye is wet with the sweat. Yukio than stood up and summoned his gourd. Putting it over his head, Yukio summoned a small splash of seawater from the gourd, rejuvenating his body and mind.

Yukio willed his body dry, exercising his power over the element. Discovering what he could do with the element was a new experience for Yukio.

Six months ago, after talking with the god Susanoo, Yukio had many revelations with the answer that he was the son of a sea god. He practiced his powers over water while practicing the suiton element practice. Sufficient to say that if a ninja was to look at him right now, they would be astonished at the fact a small child was attempting elemental manipulation and was doing it better that most jounins.

Yukio was definitely a prodigy. While most children of gods would take years of manipulating their parents domains for years, and only getting so far, Yukio was achieving control over water, for even Poseidon to call it adequate.

Yukio manipulates all the water in the surrounding air, water, and can even locate water in the blood of living creatures and plants.

This essentially gave Yukio an unknown radar, similar to the Byakugan's 360 degree vision. Yukio often trained this ability so scout out any possible ninja that could enter the island.

Yukio just sighed when he sent out his senses to try to find any intruders on the island, while finding none, he found many wildlife milling around.

Unseen to the world Yukio's sea-green eyes hardened at the prospect of having to kill animals for food. Grabbing his senbon, he shot off to the direction of the nearest rabbit.

After running out of fish to eat, Yukio started hunting and foraging for foods to eat. Using his sensing ability, Yukio picked out plants that didn't have any toxins in them, deeming it safe for Yukio to eat.

Quickly returning with a paralyzed rabbit in hand,Yukio proceeded to start making some rabbit stew. Humming slightly, the tune being an old lullaby that his mother used to sing to him, Yukio stirred the stew, letting the food simmer.

Yukio sighed. "I wish Kaa-chan was here with me…" Yukio muttered as he kept the soup simmering.

Training at all possible times to avenge his mother, was a lot of hard work, but avenging his mother was the primary goal for Yukio. Getting stronger to beat the one who sent the shinobi after him was a given for him. This compelled Yukio to go further with his training.

Yukio stared at the flames that licked the bottom of the small metal bowl he had. His thoughts drifted to the times he laughed with his mother. The night was silent with only the crackle of fire to listen to.

Blowing slightly on his meal, Yukio brought out the bowl with some water and proceeded to eat his small meal. He chewed through the meat and vegetables and drinking the broth.

He sighed. It was bland. Putting away the dish, Yukio set up his sleeping bag back and layed down upon it thinking of what he was going to do for the next few days.

Laying down he started counting the stars.

* * *

 **Kirigakure**

The whole village was in an uproar. One of their Swordsmen of the Mist had been murdered. An by one of their very own promising shinobi.

Kisame Hoshigaki sped through the dense swamps of Kiri trying to outrun the hunter-nin after him. With Samehada on his back, he headed towards any random direction, hoping that he could throw the hunter-nin off of his back.

Bleeding from many would upon his body and face Kisame was slowly but surely slowing down. With Kunai and shuriken flying around his figure, Kisame just kept running, pumping his chakra through his legs to give him an extra boost.

After killing Fuguki-sensei for giving away intel from the village, he had been framed for a random murder of a Swordsmen. This had gotten Kisame exiled, with hunter-nins after him. If the hunter-nin weren't after him, he would be cursing the mizukage for framing him with a cold blooded murder.

Kisame gritted his teeth. He felt betrayed by his kage, and particularly blood thirsty. But he was weak right now, after fighting Fuguki.

So Kisame just ran. Samehada squired in the bandages on his back as he ran, somewhat upset that that the last owner had been killed. Kisame just ignored this and kept running. Without looking back, he had reached the sea. The calm ocean lapped against the shores as Kisame started across the waves, into his home turf. Where he was the strongest.

The hunter-nin went after him across the waves, throwing kunai and shuriken, hoping one of them would find their mark. Kisame drew Samehada, deflecting all the incoming projectiles, Grumbling, he flashed through some hand seals before shouting, " **Suiton: Goshoku Zame".**

Five sharks made of water instantly appeared from the waves beneath the hunter-nin, ripping the shinobi to bloody pieces. Kisame smirked and ran off in the regular direction that he was heading to, not caring what he was going to get into.

A chuckle escaped his lips. Than another. Soon he laughing out in an almost insane way. All that he knew of, his home, his Kage, his friends, all in the end was a sham. Nothing had been real in the place, leaving Kisame to feel betrayed.

At this point Kisame thought he was going to die a lonely death. Soon enough the wounds that he had sustained seemed to take a toll on him. Grinning a bloody smile, Kisame collapsed into the water, hoping that the waves would take him somewhere without his traitorous kin near him.

Kisame closed his eyes staring up at the stars.

* * *

 **Happy New Years Guys!**

 **I've started this Story In like… April?**

 **But, we have survived through the year of 2017, and we will brave against the horrors that will face us in 2018.**

 **So, Happy New Years to you all!**

 **Manus Manem Lavat**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Regular talking- Ramen

 _Thinking or Flashbacks/ Taijutsu- Ramen_

 _Seals/ Kenjutsu - Explosive seal/ Basic Split_

 **Jutsu - Hiraishin**

 _ **Bijuu - Kit**_

 _ **Gods - Ramen**_

 **Island**

The sound of seagulls could be heard in the islands morning, with the gentle rush of the waves calmly lapping over the fallen figure in the sand.

Yukio stared at the body that was sprawled over the island shores. A fairly big, blue Landshark was unconscious on his beach.

His chest seemed to be moving, but very shallow. Clutched in his hand there was something that looked like a bandaged club. That was also wriggling towards him, so Yukio stayed away from the thing.

Gathering his courage, Yukio grabbed a stick slightly poking the Landshark in the face. The poke seemed to do nothing. Yukio poked him once more in the face, this time getting a reaction.

Shinobi instincts kicking in the Landshark did not wake up slowly. Immediately swinging around the bandaged club like a sword (which in Yukio's opinion was odd), he had failed to notice Yukio, who simply yelped and fell back in surprise before instinctively summoning a pillar of pressurized water to hit the shinobi in the head.

Yukio started again at the figure of a knocked out Landshark, before sweating. Judging by the wear, the Landshark seemed to be a shinobi and an experienced one at that by the reaction he had gained from waking up the shinobi.

Summoning some water from the beach, he willed the water to flow out and encase the shinobi into a bed of sorts, taking the shinobi into his camp. While walking towards his camp, Yukio noticed some things.

First, there was a puddle of blood slowly oozing from the land shark, and two the man seemed to be slowly healing from the wounds shown. The large club like the thing was growling while seemingly attached to Kisame, it was also wriggling towards Yukio. Blue scales poking out of the bandage and all, Yukio was wary of the sentient thing. He also did not appreciate that this thing was growling at him like he was some sort of food.

Yukio concentrating on the water, he willed the water to set down the large man and started on treating the man with his wounds. After bandaging all the wounds, Yukio got back to making breakfast. Not noticing the land shark wake up from his sleep.

Kisame woke to the sound of crackling fire. The smell of cooking meat had also woken him up as long with the quiet humming of what seemed to be a child. No killing intent seemed to be emanating at him, but the place he seemed to be staying was saturated with the scents of blood and random killing intent. This put Kisame on the edge seeing that he could be in a possibly hostile situation.

His round beady eyes opened up instantly, taking in the figure of a hunched over a boy that was picking at the fire, waiting for some meat to cook.

He seemed to be wearing tattered clothing, easily the ones from a beggar of sorts, but tattered in a way of extreme training. A spiral symbol was stitched into the backside of the clothes in a manner of how clans stitched their symbols into their clothes. The child's long black locks spilled over his back in cascades, though not in a feminine way. The child had a small figure, compared to Kisame, and seemed to be almost drooling over the piece of meat he was cooking.

Kisame than took a look at his surroundings, and judging by the foliage, he could guess that they were on some sort of forest in Hi no Kuni. Kisame internally sighed. They were safe from the hands of Yagura.

Kisame than took a look at himself, and judging by the messy but acceptable bandaging, the child had been the one to find him and bandage him up. The pain had subsided a bit, letting Kisame softly shift his body not letting the child know that he had awoken.

Unknown to both the shinobi and the boy, Samehada was having a field day. Earlier, when it's master was taken from its grasp by a strange man, Samehada was sad. But the man that had taken it way, had such delicious chakra. So for the moment, Samehada was content. Then along came another source of the chakra that Samehada simply was drunk off of. It could feel the hidden power roll off into the surrounding atmosphere and the delicious taste of the chakra permeated the air. It reminded Samehada of the Sea. Particularly the fish. Samehada loved the taste of fish.

Samehada had slowly inched toward the signature of the chakra that had gotten caught in its radar and was about to latch on to the source when the source abruptly moved away and sat in a different location.

All while this was happening, Yukio kept on cooking the meat. As the juice dripped down the sides of the rabbit meat, Yukio looked back at the shinobi. Questions welled up in Yukio's mind as he observed the shinobi in a calculating fashion.

The morning was spent on Yukio silently finishing off 1 rabbit as he cooked the second one for his guest.

* * *

ANBU captain Same looked expectantly on at the fellow hunter-nin that was tracking down the whereabouts of Kisame Hoshigaki.

The ANBU hunter-nin had his team track down what seemed like a blood trail and a scent trail into the water. Same motioned his team to track down the bloody scent that Hoshigaki Kisame had left them.

A Hunter-nin appeared in front of Same before giving a report of his findings to the captain. "Taicho, the Oinin has gotten a scent tracking on the traitor. Permission to pursue the scent?"

Same gave a quick nod before following his fellow Oinin, before following to whatever the place Kisame had escaped to.

* * *

Yukio stared into the beady eyes of the nuke-nin, before offering him the rabbit leg. The land shark, as he called him, in the beginning, had woken up and was sitting upright on his log. Blue beady eyes just stared at Yukio, analyzing carefully seeing to him as a threat or an ally.

Once Kisame deemed the kid as a non-threat, he relaxed and took the rabbit leg. Looking carefully for any poisons, he took a tentative bite out of the rabbit. With flavors bursting in the mouth, without noticing, Kisame had devoured the whole leg.

Yukio sat looking amused at Kisame, which Kisame just turned around and huffed while looking around for more of the delicious meat. Yukio started cooking his next two meat when Kisame, called out to him. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

Yukio just looked up, with a moment of silence before he spoke. "Yukio."

Kisame grinned. "Well your not a bad cook Gaki."

A twitch mark appeared on Yukio's covered face, as he huffed, "Don't call me Gaki."

Kisame was about to retort when he something was off. His instincts haven't failed to fail today and it wouldn't fail him now.

Kisame stood up when Samehada started to grumble, indicating that it had felt a new presence was when Kisame decided to stand up and try to listen and feel for the vibrations of the earth that could indicate if shinobi were after him.

In the corner of his eyes, he could see that the child that had patched him up was standing looking at him expectantly. The child was obviously confused, but Kisame didn't have time for that.

There was foreign shinobi coming, and Kisame was having doubts that they were in Fire country. This time, Kisame smelled it. The lands sea water and misty water that saturated the air, indicated that they were still near Kirigakure.

"Shit." He muttered. This time Yukio perked up. He felt the disturbance in his sensing field. He felt the displacement of the water molecules in the air. He felt the speed of the movement in his field. This time Yukio tensed up and sat up straight, preparing himself for possible intruders.

Yukio reassures himself that the seals around the camp would be strong enough to misguide the possible ninja from possibly detecting the ground, but Yukio was not taking any chances after what had happened in Uzushio.

"Land-shark?" Yukio questioned. A twitch grew on Kisame's face as the small child asked him, about his name.

"Gaki, my name is Kisame," Kisame growled with annoyance at Yukio. Yukio shot a look at Kisame.

"You call me Gaki, I call you Land shark." He snarled back.

Kisame twitched even more. Somehow his old nickname during his time as a Kiri shinobi stuck with him even as a nuke-nin. "Damn Gaki."

It was Yukio's turn to look agitated. "No one asked you land shark."

Sparks seemed to fly between the two as they glared at each other. Their attention snapped back as each felt the shinobi nearing the clearing.

Yukio unsealed his bokken and held it at the ready feeling the water molecules shift as he felt the shinobi team slip past his sealing kekkai.

Kisame grabbed Samehada and waited for the shinobi team to arrive. Yukio stiffened. This moment brought back memories. Bad ones.

Trembling slightly, his bokken at his side ready to be used, Yukio stood ready to face off the incoming shinobi.

The first move was made by the shinobi. A barrage of shuriken and kunai was thrown at the duo. Kisame raised Samehada up to deflect all the shots from the forest.

When Kisame felt a slight tugging on Samehada, he noticed the ninja wire that had encircled Samehada form. Wires began tugging at Samehada with force, as Kisame used chakra to stick to the ground, holding a tight grip on the sentient blade. Samehada bandages shredded revealing a large blue creature, with large spikes emerging from the sides.

Wires cut, they hung loosely to the side glistening in the morning air. More kunai rained down, this time with multiple shinobi jumping after the kunai in the air. Yukio intercepted one of the shinobi, wacking him in the head with the bokken with quick succession.

To the shinobi, it looked like three blades came out of nowhere before everything turning black. The shinobi crumpled to the ground devoid of his consciousness before another shinobi took his place.

This kunoichi had a blade, a moderate tanto and took swipes at Yukio. With his bokken he parried the strikes, and seeing that the strikes she had made were whittling away at his bokken, he parried the blade once more, this time letting it slide past him before making a straight cut down. Down went kunoichi #2.

* * *

Kisame was defending every inch of his life from multitudes of blades and suiton techniques. True to his moniker, Same was hunting Kisame with uncanny skill almost like a shark at sea. Blades of swords and Kunai came in like to give Kisame gashes while firing off suiton techniques to batter his body. Slowly but surely, Same seemed to be leading Kisame away from the clearing into the secluded forest next to the ocean.

Kisame using Samehada, mainly blocked and absorbed the suiton ninjutsu, though this was hard as Same was moving to fast for his body to come to speed with. Had it been later, when Kisame was rested well enough with all of his injuries healed, then maybe the story would have been different, but at this time, Kisame was struggling with his opponent.

Kisame had one eye open while the other half-lidded, due to a large bruise on his face from a suiton ninjutsu. A crazed gleam had come over his eyes and Kisame was swinging wildly at the captain of the hunter-nin. Same was also not having a good time, with chunks of his flesh missing from Samehadas blades. Three-quarters of his chakra was also depleted due to his use of the ninjutsu and his chakra gone from Samehadas maw, he quickly threw a flashbang seal on the ground enveloping the air with bright light, blinding the blue-faced shinobi, while leaving Samehada deliriously chomping on the chakra in the air from the blast.

Same popped a solder pill in his mouth before feeling the chakra return a little in his reserves. Feeling the chakra back in his reserves he snuck around the trees looking at Kisame, who was blindly waving around Samehada.

* * *

Back with Yukio, he was fighting for his life. Before the hunter-nin he faced were all underestimating him, but now that the platoon had seen his skill with the sword, they all started to take him seriously. With only 2 from the rest of the shinobi unconscious beneath his feet, cuts littered his clothes with blood slowly dripping from the cuts.

The other shinobi were not faring well either half of their shinobi were down, and some of their best front-line fighters were incapacitated.

Yukio breathed heavily while propping his body up against his bokken. His eyes shifted down as he saw the incredibly chipped edge of the bokken and sighed. He slowly felt his wounds recover through the thin mist perforating the air healing any bleeding injuries he was afflicted with. While his injuries were slowly healing, the remaining hunter-nin were looking at Yukio warily.

Half of their forces were wiped out by the kid alone, and the fact that he somehow managed to surprise the shinobi, enough to beat them, meant that they could not take any chances. Many of them were currently chunin, with a few jonin, in the platoon, that was sent to capture Kisame Hoshigaki. With the current civil war going on, the Mizukage, couldn't afford to send over some of his best men to track down Kisame.

Even if they were able to kill Kisame and beat this kid and come back home, they would have the shame of having someone younger than them defeat them. At that thought, the group of hunter-nin from the chunin division thought it would be a wise time to get rid of the kid. As he charged he growled in anger and annoyance as he prepared an overhead strike down on the seeming tired out boy.

As he charged the boy, a sense of dread came to him as he heard the kid speak.

Yukio breathed out slowly and muttered, "I hope this is enough Grandpa. _Three Stage Kick: Nirvana_ "

The chunin Hunter-nin didn't even have a chance at three consecutive hits knocked his head around without him seeing blurs, afterimages of the boy surrounded him before fading into the darkness.

Yukio now appearing behind the hunter-nin stepped forward leaving his bokken behind, and with the hair covering his eyes, he was breathing hard. Burning sensations shot up from his legs as dots spotted his vision from the pain. To the rest of the shinobi, all they saw was three afterimage blurs of different kicking positions hitting their fellow colleague.

More chunin shinobi rushed forward, sealing away reading themselves for jutsu. With several shouts of, **"Suiton: Mizurappa"** large streams of water exploded outwards coalescing together in a deadly tidal wave of water.

Yukio staring at the large body of water heading toward him decided to pull on the water. With a large familiar tug coming from his gut, he willed the water to flow back to their owners, but with even more intensity and rage that was sent to him, and like dogs following their master the water torrent obeyed.

At this, the jonin raised an eyebrow and scowled. He jumped up before the raging tidal wave of water, pressing his hands into the ground to performing, **"Doton: Doryūheki"**. A large stone wall came up blocking the onslaught of water as the Jonin gritted his teeth supplying the stone wall enough chakra to block the incoming force of water.

When the torrent died down, the now dripping wet mud wall fell down as sludge, with large puddles of water dotting the surface of the landscape. The exhausted jonin fell down to his knees as he glared at the stoic-faced boy that stood across from him. "Kill him!" he growled out. "He's one of those filthy demon bloodline users!"

Yukio was panting heavily as he started limping backward to get some air from the attackers. With the water from the puddles coalescing together, they started orbiting Yukio in protecting orbs spinning at high speeds, ready to tear into anything that might come to harm Yukio.

Some chunin backed up in fear, while other chunin roared for blood and charged forward to kill the perceived bloodline user. Dashing across the mud fields, some had unsheathed their swords charging into battle while other raised their kunai in hopes of intercepting and killing the boy.

With every movement, Yukio had no time to catch his breath. The shinobi kept coming at him nicking him at multiple places creating X patterns to litter his arms from the slash he gained from the slashes the shinobi would give him.

Yukio would weave in between trying his best not to get cut even further from the incoming blades. The chunin getting more tired and frustrated with the boy, lashes out at Yukio, this time with Yukio unable to defend against the unforeseen punch knocked Yukio back with a heavy thump.

Stunned from the blow, Yukio lost control of his watery orbs, facing up as he could only watch in horror, with flashbacks of Kyouko's death flashing through his mind, watching as the blades drew closer and closer, only for a large thump to shatter the blades.

Kisame stood tall and proud over Yukio, bleeding lightly while holding the corpse of the dead Hunter-nin captain, Same.

 _Flashback_

 _Kisame swung his sword around blindly, looking for any flesh, preferably his opponent's blood spilled out on the ground staining the land. While Kisame was waving blindly, Same proceeded to create two water clones to start the attack on the shinobi._

 _While he was doing this, Same was wondering slightly why the rest of the platoon wasn't helping him fight the Monster of the Hidden Mist. But with the matter at hand, Same had to focus on the more important fact on hand. Kisame was in his clutches, and when he brought the traitor back dead, along with the sword Samehada along with him, he would be hailed as a hero._

 _Same, rigged up some paper bombs attaching them to his remaining kunai, threw them all at Kisame's direction. Kisame, feeling the whistling of the wind, and the shift in the air currents raised Samehada to block the kunai but didn't account for the large force to blast him back, slamming his back hard into the tree. Kisame, blind and disoriented from the attack used Samehada as a crutch to stand up while groaning in pain as he felt the bruised and broken ribs press against his lungs. Samehada took the brunt of the blast, but the force remained to push him back. Blinking the darkness from his eyes, Kisame groaned as he looked for more signs for the shinobi._

 _Growing more and more agitated, Kisame drew on the chakra eaten by Samehada, and growled out, "Fine, if you won't come out of trees than I will force you to come out. Suiton: Daifabukha!"_

 _A large explosion of water erupted from his mouth toppling every tree that was in the clearing knocking all cover down for the hunter-nin captain to hide in. Same jumped up walking on the water, facing directly off against Kisame. Kisame finally getting a true glimpse of his opponent, smiled a very sharklike grin, with his injuries slowly healing from the chakra given to him by Samehada._

 _Same now sweating slowly as he faced, cursed his luck. Even if Same was a high-level shinobi, he was still no match for one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist, even if the Swordsman was an apprentice to one, they were still highly deadly to anyone in their path. And with the combination of near bijuu like chakra reserves and Samehada by his side, Kisame would be a near impossible opponent to beat._

 _Kisame started grinning even more as he knew now that he was on his own home turf now. With molding more chakra, water sharks exploded out of the surface of the water, nearly nicking Same in the arm. The tide of the battle was turned on Same now with Kisame's ninjutsu turning up every time he tried to dodge, which led to large gashes all over his body staining the water red and pink._

 _When the ninjutsu stopped, Same whirled around to look for Kisame only to feel numb empty feeling coming from his chest with a sudden drop in his chakra. Kisame stood in front of him Samehada drawn. Same looked down, only to see a shredded torso with few organs hanging out by pieces of skin while bleeding out incredibly._

 _"_ _Ah, I never did say hello to my girlfriend today." Same's last thoughts faded as he collapsed._

 _Flashback End_

Seeing their taicho's bloody mangled corpse by Kisame's hand, shook up the rest of the hunter-nin, making them doubt that they were going to make it out alive. Some that knew Same, threw up, taking their masks off showing their pale faces to the world.

Yukio stared at the corpse in a strange sense of detachment. Even if he saw the blood pooling around leaking from the body, he couldn't feel the terror he thought he would be feeling, instead, a strange emptiness filled him. This was before Yukio rolled his eyes upwards and fainted, exhausted his energy fighting the platoon of chunin and 3 Jonin off.

Kisame glimpsed back as he checked to the child that was passed out behind him. Seeing that the kid had a small rise and fall to his chest indicating that he was sleeping,

Kisame ensured that the kid was sleeping, turned to face the remaining shinobi. All of them backing away in fear, from the corpse and from the killing intent Kisame was excluding. A dark grin came over Kisame, as he stared at the group. Chunin and Jonin alike were shivering at the monstrous killing intent, seeing flashes of their own death.

Kisame raised Samehada up to point it at the team of Shinobi, who involuntarily took a step back. "You know," Kisame started. " I think I finally got a hang of this sword."

With that, Kisame dashed forward, where the remaining shinobi where and slashed Samehada down, taking organs of shinobi with him and painting the ground dark red with their blood. Cackling, Kisame continued to slash their bodies with Samehada, until all of the hunter-nin were torn up.

Breathing, Kisame slowly lost his crazed look and sheathed Samehada on his back. He walked over to Yukio, who was sleeping on the ground quietly. Kisame just grunted before walking off. He eyed the ruined campsite, where all of Yukio's stuff was sealed in a single scroll. Kisame looked around and saw the destroyed island. Uprooted trees laying haphazardly all over the place, with deep trenches in the ground carved up from the multitudes of water jutsu performed to try to kill each other.

Kisame just groaned as he looked back at the sleeping child. "Aaahhh, why are you on my conscious? I mean you make great food, but you did call me a Land Shark…"

Yukio unconscious form said nothing as Kisame looked at him for any response. Kisame went back looking at Samehada and thought. I'm going to need a successor for the Samehada in the future… and I'm not sure if I want him to wake up seeing this bloodbath… "Ah, fuck it kid, your coming with me. And it's not because you are a great cook or something." And with that, Kisame picked up Yukio by his clothes and carried him over his shoulders. He went over to pick up the large scroll before tying the scroll on his back along with Samehada.

Kisame started off across the ocean by foot. "Kid, let's get going."

* * *

 **Mindscape**

This time Yukio woke up with a start. The sky was seeming to be endless with no clouds in sight. Soft crashing sounds came up that dragged Yukio's attention toward them.

Surrounding his view was a large and peaceful blue sea. It stretched so far that Yukio couldn't see anything else in the wide vast sea.

No animals were seen, so to only sounds that ever came was the calm washing sea and some wind rustling the local plant life.

Yukio completely stood up as he looked around on the island. A barren white beach except for a few dunes stood out. A single palm tree provided shade for Yukio as he stood up in the small lonely island.

Yukio looked around not finding anyone alive on the island. He called out. "Hello?"

"Anyone? Is anybody there?" No reply.

The wind started to pick up slightly rustling even more of the plants, dragging Yukio out of his thoughts.

After a while, the wind died down leaving Yukio in the silence again listening to the crashing waves on the beach.

Then a single voice spoke out. _**"You know, standing there and not greeting your guest is very rude. Shouldn't you at least greet your guest with some courtesy?"**_

Yukio whirled around in surprise only to see himself standing in front of him, only this time he was wearing shifting blue kimono which held cloud-like patterns and a sword at his waist.

"Susanoo. It's been a while." Yukio replied back.

Susanoo grinned. _**"Well, I have been missing my favorite human. You have a good 6-month vacation?"**_

Yukio just stood stoically watching Susanoo.

 _ **"**_ _ **Aw, you used to be so much fun. So full of life and energy when you were off training with your mother. What happened to all that energy?"**_ Susanoo teased.

Yukio just stared at Susanoo.

" _ **Damn, your no fun…**_ " Susanoo muttered. _**"Anyways, I'm here to see how you've been doing. And it looks like you are doing fine! Even learning parts of that taijutsu or whatever that your grandfather made. That's progress… I guess."**_

Yukio than frowned at Susanoo. "Wait if you are here then, does that make this place," he waved his arms around, "My mindscape?"

Susanoo grinned. _ **"You catch on quickly."**_ __He sighed. " _ **Yeah, we are in the mindscape.**_ "

Yukio looked around. "It looks… bleak. Why is there nothing around?"

Susanoo looked around too. _ **"It's probably because this is your center. The most 'you' you can get."**_

"So my center is a bleak uninhabited island…" Yukio deadpanned.

Susanoo chortled. _**"Sure, if you want to think that way. Anyways this 'you' that you are seeing is basically a hallway to everything in your mind"**_ Suddenly a storm came out of nowhere blowing wind into Yukio's hair making it flutter around in little clumps. _**"And it looks like there is a change to your mind. Have fun!**_ " and with that, the wind began to howl.

"Wait!" Yukio tried reaching out to Susanoo. "Wait, what's going on! Susanoo answer me!"

But Yukio could not hear Susanoo as the storms roared obscuring his vision. Air seemed to leave his lungs as darkness seemed to extend into his vision. Falling backward, his body hit murky black waters, as images of faces raced passed him.

* * *

 **Konoha**

 _Memory Flashback_

 _Naruko looked around in an unfamiliar setting. Giant trees grew out of the ground as the night sky was pitch dark, only illuminated by the twinkling stars. Suddenly fire rained down upon the land as two beings clashed with immense force. A man and woman both fighting fiercely created shockwaves as each met. The woman was dressed for battle, wearing a battle hakama as nine burning tails trailed behind her. The man was wearing dark robes, with patterns of the night sky decorating his robes, with constellations embroidered in the designs. The brightest star seemed to shine brightly as his robes fluttered from the excessive force put on him by the woman. Every time they clashed the man was blocking with his sheathed blade, while the woman struggled to even get a hit in._

 _The one struggling wore a battle hakama with her hands full of fire. Slitted eyes stared with contempt at the man who held his steely gaze upon the woman. The women's hakama seemed to dance in her burning fire, white-hot flames licking her feet as if they sensed their master's pain and anger. Hand drew back she proceeded to attack the man once more, talons from her hands carving flaming cuts into the air, while the fire at her feet rose up creating miniature foxes that darted across to the man. Suddenly Naruko was in place of the woman, staring angrily at the man._

 _Her voice growled as the man casually twisted his sheathed blade sending an invisible force through the fire, dissipating the flames while quietly saying,_ _ **"Gravity x 100".**_

 _She immediately fell to her knees as the ground around her cracked showing the awesome power of gravity bear down on her preventing her from moving around. She snapped at the man when he took steps closer to the woman._

 _ **"**_ _ **How could you!"**_ __ _She howled._ _ **"How could you betray me like that! How could you throw me aside when I served in your court longer than anyone! How could you toss aside your most trusted general like that.!"**_

 _The man lifted her face, while she grunted from the force of the gravity bearing down on her._ _ **"Quiet beast, you have no right to look and speak to like that. This-"**_ __ _he tapped her forehead._ _ **"- is the level that a lowly beast like yourself should stare at their king. "**_

 _The woman howled, even more, her anger clouding her judgment even more and continued to struggle against the weight of gravity. The man looked down upon the woman, before procuring 19 red-hot pikes from thin air. At this, the woman looked at the man in horror._ _ **"No! You can't do that! You can't seal me away! That was forbidden! You said so yourself!"**_ __ _Fear crept into Naruko as she saw the cruel and unforgiving look the man was giving her._

 _The man didn't even flinch as he stabbed one of the pikes directly into one of her arms. A stream of ichor hissed out of the woman's arm as she howled in pain._ _ **"I am the King. And a good king would punish their misbehaving servants, no?"**_

 _Tears streamed out of her face as the man continuously proceeded to stab each pike at every limb of her body, inducing screams every time, they entered her body. When all 19 pikes where stabbed into her body, the man summoned boulder. Holding his hands up, the woman slowly was raised in the air held by the glowing red pikes in her body. A stream of tears ran down the cheeks of the woman as golden blood pooled around her._

 _The man that seemed to stare at the woman, and reached out his hand and pulled on something. With a gasp, the golden blood started pulling out at an alarming rate. Golden essence separated from the blood, revealing a red, but very mortal blood in the wake. The golden essence now hovering around the man's hand slowly coalescing into a small golden marble. The man smirked as he tucked the marble into the pocket of the woman's haori, where she couldn't reach it._

 _When he looked back up, he sneered before sending the pikes through the woman to pin her to the large boulder. With another groan of pain, the woman looked near exhaustion, with one eye half-lidded, from the pain. The man started speaking._ _ **"You could have stood by my side for eternity. But you were growing too powerful. The other gods started to fear you for your power."**_ __ _His eyes hardened._ _ **" I can not have chaos in my kingdom, can I Inari?"**_

 _Inari shuddered in pain._ _ **"Why?"**_ _She croaked._ _ **"Why are you doing this to me**_ _ **Amenominakanushi?"**_

 _Amenominakanushi just looked down._ _ **"Do not speak my name as if you know me, creature. Call me that again and I will have your tongue cut out. Now begone beast. I will banish you to the human realm, where you may live the rest of your life rotting away as a monster and not as one of the**_ _ **Tōshin. Goodbye, Inari."**_

 _With a flick of his fingers, a hole in space ripped open devouring the boulder that held Inari._ _ **"Damn you Amenominakanushi! I will get my revenge!"**_

 _Amenominakanushi just smiled slightly as he watched the rip close up with the prison for Inari._ _ **"I would like to see you try little kit."**_

 _Memory End_

Naruko sat up in her bed with a start as the nightmare ended. Looking outside, she saw it was still dark out, with the twinkling stars seeming to be blinking overhead, with the occasional low howl from an Inuzuka dog.

Still clammy from the nightmare, Naruko got up and crept into her parents' bedroom. There, her Tou-san was snoring away, while, her Kaa-chan sleep peacefully with her vibrant red hair spread everywhere.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruko poked her mother's arm.

With a start, Kushina woke up, surprised to see Naruko in her room. "Sweety, what's wrong?" Kushina asked with a sleepy tone. "Did, my little sunshine have a nightmare?"

With a nod, Naruko crawled into the bed with Kushna wrapping her arms around her daughter. With the warmth of her parents, Naruko fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Dang, that was one of the longest I've actually written. I'm sorry, it has been awhile since I've uploaded, but I had to focus on my grades and with all the tests coming up and all that, I haven't been able to focus on the story. Not to mention that this chapter I have had a major writer's block for awhile.**

 **A Lot of this chapter foreshadows some chapters and the future of the story, starting off with Kisame now going to have Yukio follow him around, kind of like Haku did with Zabuza. Their relationship will parallel in some areas with the original duo, but have their own eccentricities.**

 **The dream sequence I had for Naruko is a very important, scene and I Cannot stress enough that a lot of that dream will influence elements of the story in the future. The golden marble is another important scene that I put in that, may seem like a minor detail… but who knows… Hehehehe**

 **But anyways, thanks for waiting so long for this chapter, and I promise that I will try to write more chapters to cover much of the great saga of the Gaiden.**

 **Now, this is my first Omake, so I hope you like it! (This is one Omake that will be Canon to the main storyline!)**

 **Manus Manem Lavat**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Don't Fuck with the Elderly**

 **Tea Country - 15 years before Present**

A large bustling town was filled with tourists, and shinobi alike, with a lot of merchants passing through the area. Merchants would call out to try to get people to trade or buy their products while many tourists lined up to get a dip in the famed hot springs of this particular village.

One man was holding a staff while walking through the streets. Uzumaki Jin groaned as he held his back. "Man, no matter how hard you train your body, your age will always show," he muttered.

He sighed with longing and regret while looking around for a place to sit. He spied an inn at the side of the road and sighed a breath of relief.

Entering the inn, he called out to the innkeeper. "Oy, get this oyaji a room please?"

The innkeeper smiling greeted Jin and offered him a room. "Would you like a room, 217 sir, It has a full bath with a single bedroom if you like?"

Jin handed some gold coins to the innkeeper and grabbed his key. The innkeeper rushing back to the counter in glee failed to notice a couple of unsavory looking characters drinking sake at his counter. All of them catching the glimpse of the gold, had greed in their eyes, with pupils forming shapes of money signs.

All ten characters stood up and pinned the innkeeper to the wall. "Now where did you get this money? From a rich person? Tell me before I take your finger off one by one. Don't you know who I am?"

One of the bandits shouted gleefully, "He is Kuyare Hien! The deadliest bandit in Tea country!"

Hien swirled around fiercely while hissing at the bandit to shut up. He turned to face the innkeeper once more, before smiling creepily in his face. "Now tell me whose d*ck you had to suck to get this money. NOW!"

The innkeeper started blubbering about a cloaked traveler, and room 217 and how the man gave him the gold coins. Hien grinned with savage glee as he and his men marched towards room 217.

Hien kicked down the door only to see a man covered in scars sitting down cross-legged which had been set up with a small steaming bowl of ramen. The man's hair has half greying and had few wrinkles in his face, but otherwise, he looked pretty young for an old man.

Of course, Hien took in the view and almost laughed with glee. Hien wouldn't have any trouble with stealing from this man and taking all his money.

The elderly man, as Hien deemed it, looked up in surprise, mid-bite into his ramen. Slurping up the rest of his ramen, the man spoke. "Ho, what is this?"

Some of Hien's men shuffled awkwardly, as they didn't really know what to do as they faced the elderly man. Hien stepped forward. "Are you the man that paid the innkeeper with gold coins?" He looked at the ramen bowl, and sneered. "what's this? Why are you eating such an unhealthy food, old man? You shouldn't have bad stuff for you Oji-san." He slapped the bowl out of the old man's hand before speaking once more. "See, Have something healthy, like vegetables. Now hand over your money."

Suddenly the atmosphere changed as Jin narrowed his eyes. Chills went up Hien and his men's backs as they heard his voice.

 **"** **Who said that you could enter with your shoes on!"**

* * *

That night the small town would sleep in comfort as the bandit gang that had been harassing their village was tied up at the center of their village, beaten bloody, and nearly to death. Hien with a swollen face had foam coming from his mouth just muttering monster over and over.

As for Jin, he was kicked out of the inn for causing property damage. A lot of property damage. Luckily the gold coins were more than enough for the innkeeper to buy repairs and extra materials for his inn.

Jin again laying outside on a bench took out a small locket, contain a picture, of what seemed to be a younger picture of him, a beautiful lady, and two kids, the elder being a red-haired girl and the other being a small boy, a toddler at best.

Jin closed the locket, and said, "I promise I'll find you someday, Kyouko. Nagato. Yeon." He set his locket to the side, while he watched the glittering night sky twinkle with hundreds of diamonds.

"Man, what a waste of good ramen…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Regular talking- Ramen

 _Dream/ Thinking or Flashbacks/ Taijutsu- Ramen_

 _Seals/ Kenjutsu - Explosive seal/ Basic Split_

 **Jutsu - Hiraishin**

 _ **Bijuu - Kit**_

 _ **Gods - Ramen**_

* * *

 **Dream**

 _When Yukio woke up, a bright light had flooded his field of view, effectively blinding him. Yukio jerked upwards, waving around his arms as he rubbed and blinked his eyes to get rid of the blinding feeling._

 _Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the blinding radiance of the place, multiple thoughts whirled through Yukio's mind. Where was he? What was going on? And where was Susanoo?_

 _When Yukio's eyes finally adjusted, all around him blinding white clouds swirled pass him in a soothing manner. Looking up, the clear night sky dotted with stars filled his vision._

 _Looking back down, lush greens with sparkling with life. When he turned around a grand mountain with a huge palace filled his sight. Golden gates, guarding the entrance, somehow stood shining, seemingly generating its own light,_

 _Suddenly, he felt himself be pulled toward the palace as if something was coaxing his body to come to them. Come to think of it, Yukio couldn't see his body. It felt like his consciousness was just floating_

 _Yukio let himself drift away as he took in the sights. Strange men with animal halves bleated while chasing funny looking women that seemed to disappear into trees while leaving the animal men to smack their faces into the trees._

 _Yukio gazed at this with puzzled eyes, as he had never before seen men of that type before. Being whisked away even further at a much faster pace, he saw teenaged girls darting through the forests while wearing silver parkas. One of the girls, looking about 12 years old, older than him seems to notice him, as he zoomed by. Piercing silver eyes followed him as he picked up speed heading toward the mountain._

 _A shout from one of the other girls took her gaze off of Yukio, now focused on the situation at hand._

 _Yukio kept on moving passed now moving at high speeds, entered the palace going through the doors. Inside, 12 large giants all were interacting amongst each other._

 _Two men sitting at the front were the loudest. One wore a pinstripe suit as electricity crackled around the air as he seemed to be arguing with the other man who was wearing khakis and a Hawaiian shirt. In both men's hand, large weapons crackled with power, as they were tightly gripped in their hands. Yukio could feel the power in the room as the two glared at each other._

 _Some giants sat idly in their chairs as they observed the other giants in the room bicker. Especially a pudgy man that was reading a magazine about wine. With his bored gaze, his purple eyes radiated madness as he chuckled at various categories of wine appearing in the magazine._

 _Another man was wearing bronze armor while having out an extremely large sword. With a whetstone, the giant was slowly sharpening his blade, while giving winks at a woman that was sitting across from the room from him. This woman's face was always shifting, with each face seeming to be more and more beautiful yet. The woman, giggled as she caught some of the winks the man was giving her. Blowing kisses back at the man, earned the ire of another hideous man. The man tinkering with some metal parts produced catapult that seemed to constantly shoot small fireballs of metal at the back of the other man's head, whenever he wasn't looking._

 _Two men, one looking very mischievous and the other looking very handsome and charming, were laughing together, exchanging words, seeming to be jokes as they laughed as they shared words with each other._

 _A beautiful woman with a green dress was berating a dark man. This man's oily persona seemed to be further put in a bad mood as the woman constantly nagged him about daughters and cereal._

 _A tall imposing woman sat in her throne while an owl hooted next to her shoulder. The woman seemed to be listening to the owl, as she jotted down notes on a notebook. Her grey calculating eyes gave Yukio a shiver down his back when their eyes connected. He could feel her staring into his soul, extracting every bit of information she could get from a single glance._

 _Yukio's attention was turned away from the rambunctious group when the girl he saw running up to the mountain forest burst into the throne room. Once again, her gaze locked onto his form staring hard into him. When the handsome man called out to the girl, she grew to monumental heights and proceeded to sit down in her throne that was across from the handsome man. As the man proceeded to get up and walk over to the girl, who seemed to just ignore the man. Even though it seemed like she was annoyed by the man's presence a faint smile stayed on the girl's face as she listened to the man ramble away._

 _As all of this was going on, a soft voice spoke out behind him, making him jump in a metaphorical sense, as he was now a pseudo spirit?_

" _ **You are not a familiar face."**_ _A childlike voice came out._ " _ **I have seen many faces over the millennia I have resided on Earth, and yet I do not know you."**_

 _Yukio whirled around (Can ghost whirl around, or are they just willing themselves to physically manifest backward?) and came to face a young eight-year-old girl tending a giant fire in the middle of the throne room. She was poking the hot coals of the fire with a stick, shifting around the fire tending to the flame._

 _She looks up at Yukio. "_ _ **Come, sit down."**_

 _Yukio looked at the girl numbly. The girl looked at him and patted down the area next to her expectantly. Yukio just sat down in confusion as he knew nothing that was going._

 _As Yukio sat down the girl, she spoke. "_ _ **It's not every day a demigod like you stumbles into the meeting of the gods. What's brings you along here to the hearth?"**_

 _Yukio looked bemused at the girl. "Nani…?"_

 _The girl looked surprised at the language he was speaking, but not be fazed at all, she tapped Yukio on his forehead like he was solid._

 _A rush of warmth flooded Yukio's head filling it with information, causing Yukio to stumble and blink his eyes rapidly in the sudden influx of information._

 _Yukio frowned as he tried to speak. "H-hello?"_

 _The girl smiled._ " _ **There we go. You can understand me now right?"**_ _She sat down next to Yukio who was now mouthing new sounding words that filled his head from the rush of information._

" _ **What brings you here young hero?"**_

 _Yukio's head snapped back to look at the girl which caused him to look so confused. "What is going on here?"_

 _The girl just giggled simply._ " _ **You are here at the winter solstice meeting of the gods."**_ _She took a pondering look upon her face._ " _ **You are here at the presence of the gods, yet none of them seem to truly see you. Some of them like Artemis and Athena seem to sense your presence, but they cannot seem to see your physical body."**_

 _Yukio looked even more confused. "If the other gods can't see me then how can you see me? You look younger than me!"_

 _The girl looked kindly at the boy as she poked the fire once more with her stick as the fire crackled. Out of thin air, she produced a bag of marshmallows which she proceeded to stick one at the end of her stick and started roasting it on the hearth. "_ _ **I am the eldest of the gods. I may not have major powers or domains over beings, but I still am the first Greek god."**_ _She took the stick out of the fire and manifested some chocolate and gram ham crackers._

 _Yukio looked around. "Why was I brought here?" He took a pause. "Greek Gods?" He muttered._

 _The girl simply smiled as her eyes twinkled with bright orange embers. She put the pieces together and handed the s'more to Yukio. "_ _ **Here, eat. You seem hungry."**_

 _Yukio took the s'more, inspecting the treat before slowly putting in his mouth. When he bit into the treat, his eyes widened in surprise as he took another bite. The girl seemed really happy at the facial expression that Yukio was making because she was making another one while grinning. Hestia giggled into her hand from the way the boy seemed to change moods and thoughts in an instant. When Yukio finished his s'more he looked expectantly at the girl hoping for more of the delicious treats._

 _When the girl shook her head as she held back the s'more, Yukio huffed, not realizing that he was pouting._

 _The girl began giggling again she saw the expression upon Yukio's face. "_ _ **I will give you this-,"**_ _she paused to think._ " _ **If you give me your name young hero."**_

 _Yukio blushed slightly as he mumbled. "Yukio Uzumaki."_

 _The girl smiled as she replied with, "_ _ **Hestia."**_

" _Huh?"_

" _ **It is my name, young hero,"**_ _Hestia replied._

" _Oh…" Yukio went silent as he stared awkwardly at Hestia. "Could I have more of them… " He drawled off._

" _ **S'more,"**_ _Hestia answered._

" _S'more."_

 _Hestia smiled as she handed Yukio the s'more. Yukio gabbed the treat and immediately began to devour the treat._

" _ **So Yukio,"**_ _Hestia began,_ " _ **Where do you come from?"**_

 _Yukio looked up from his treat. "Me? I…" He frowned. " I come from nowhere. I don't have a home."_

 _Hestia frowned. "_ _ **What do you mean you don't have a home?**_

 _Yukio looked up. "I guess I just don't have someplace to call home." Yukio looked back down into the hearth. "I guess my home was destroyed after my mother was killed." A strained look donned Yukio's face._

 _Hestia pondered this. One, she felt the energy of the child in front of her, telling her that he was dangerous, destructive even. Threatening to her very existence. But on the other hand, she couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the boy._

 _Yukio sleepily answered, "Yes," before rambling on about his mother and all the travels he had gone with her. He described Kyouko down to the small verbal tick she had when she had gotten frustrated or angry. He told Hestia, a complete stranger that he had never met his complete life story. When he started going to the end, when he recounted the tale of his mother's death, his mood dropping, stopped talking._

 _Hestia noticed this and looked down her observing the council just in case if things got out of hand._ " _ **Yukio?"**_

" _Yeah?"_

" _ **Do you want to talk about it?"**_ _Hestia asked, hoping to get the young child to open up._

" _No." With this word, the atmosphere turned frigid and Hestia's hearth nearly sputtered from the sudden temperature change in the area._

 _Yukio felt his chest tighten. He still felt the pain from the loss of his mother. He wanted to hear his mother speak to him again and laugh with him when he was happy and cry with him when he was sad. He missed his mother terribly. For some strange reason, Hestia emitted the same homely feel his mother used to make whenever he was home. This just made him really sad as he lay curled up in the lap of a girl that seemed around the same age as him._

 _Hestia watched sadly as the young demigod before her seemed devastated. Hestia than made up her mind._ " _ **Yukio."**_

 _Yukio made no visible note that he had heard Hestia._

" _ **Do you want to hear about my mother?**_ _At this Yukio jerked slightly as he indicated that he had Hestia's offer._

 _Yukio nodded and feeling drowsy he decided to lay down next to the warm fire and the pretty girl he had met._

 _Hestia was slightly surprised when the boy suddenly lied down next to her and the hearth. A slight pain went roughly her heart as she pitied the boy. "_ _ **How long have you looked for a home? You were almost out of hope and feelings of home that you feel that in tune with the original hearth?"**_ _Hestia thought._

 _All Yukio felt was drowsiness as he listened to the bickering of the gods with mild attention. "Hestia?"_

" _ **Yes, Yukio?"**_

" _Can you tell me about your mom? Who was she?" Yukio asked as he listens to the voice of Hestia._

 _Hestia sat down and pulled Yukio's head toward her lap and began to comb his long and messy hair with her fingers. Her fragrance of honey and chocolate made Yukio more drowsy as he snuggled into her lap._

 _Hestia smiled sadly as she summoned a little bit of her power into her hand creating a soothing feeling of home and pushed it into Yukio. Yukio visibly relaxed as he felt the soothing magic flow over him like him being tucked into a warm blanket from his mother._

 _Hestia than began on tales of her own mother, Mother Rhea. "_ _ **Millenniums ago my own mother…"**_

 _Yukio listened to the honey-sweet voice of Hestia as he slowly felt like he was drifting off to sleep. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep and Hestia was now humming a small lullaby to him. When his breathing evened out, Hestia checked him before kissing him on the forehead._

" _ **I wish you luck young hero."**_ _She whispered as she watched his spiritual form fade away from sight returning to the cold and cruel world. This would be the last time she heard from_

 _Yukio in a long time._

* * *

 _Yukio woke up in a dark space with the ground rippling with water away from where he was stepping. A dull color seemed to permeate the area as he stood up._

" _ **Are thou up now child?"**_ _a voice rang through the void. Yukio once again whipped his head toward the voice._

 _Yukio saw a floating man resting on what seemed to be black orbs. His grey skin and white hair were paired with a great sage robe which had ornamental markings. Horns sprouting from his forehead, tomoes seemed to decorate the collar of his robes while on his back, a concentric circle was sown above nine tomoe signifying his position as the sage of six paths._

 _Yukio jumped up to his feet in a ready stance to fight with the unknown floating horn… guy. "Who are you!" He shouted. His eyes shifted around. "And where are we?"_

" _ **I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Otherwise known as the Sage of Six Paths. We are currently in your deep mindscape."**_

 _Yukio stared at the legendary figure that his mother used to tell him as bedtime stories now floated before him._

" _ **Come now I do not have much time due to using what little Chakra I have to communicate with thou,"**_ _Hagoromo said._

 _Yukio could only gape and sputter at the sight of the legendary figure. "What is going on!"_

" _ **I need thy to listen to what I have to say,"**_ _Hagoromo explained._

" _Ok…Why?" Yukio questioned._

" _ **Everything depends on you now."**_

 _Yukio sat down and listened to the old sage._

" _ **Countless years ago I faced my mother who was possessed by the God Tree."**_ _Hagoromo started. "_ _ **I faced her with my brother for seven days and seven nights, but we managed to defeat her. But my brother and I learned of something much more horrible than that. The God Tree was not what we had originally thought."**_

" _What was the God Tree?" Yukio asked._

" _ **The God Tree was only a fruit from the heavens above that accidentally fell down to the impure lands. The gods in the heavenly realm often ate this fruit to gain immortality. When my mother had eaten the fruit and bonded with the tree, she herself had become a goddess. One of the high ranking official rulers of heaven was her given position due to the level of the chakra fruit she had eaten. But that's not all. She was a gateway to the human realm and the**_ _Hagoromo explained._

 _Yukio took a moment to process this. "Wait. Doesn't that mean…"_

" _ **Yes. The war between the gods and the humans will resume again. This time more devastating than the last."**_

" _There was another war?" Yukio asked._

" _ **The First Heavenly War happened Ten thousand years before I was born. A war between the humans and the gods raged in these lands specifically. The war was instigated from one of the other gods fighting against the Jade Emperor. A civil war if you must. But what matters most is that the human race managed to seal the gods away from the human realm, but not before the gods placed a taboo on the humans.**_

" _A Taboo?"_

" _ **A seal extending through time and space, through generations of humans, preventing them from ever surpassing the gods."**_

" _What does this have to do with me?"_

" _ **Everything. There are only four people in this world currently that can overrule the gods Taboo, breaking it so that Humans may surpass the gods once more."**_

" _And I'm one of these people that can break the Taboo."_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _Who are the others?"_

" _ **I had two sons"**_ _Hagoromo started. He smiled softly as he seemed to remember them. "_ _ **Indra and Asura. My Yin and Yang."**_ _A look of sorrow flitted over his face._

" _Well, what do they have to do about the others?" Yukio asked._

 _Hagoromo's face returned still as he faced the eight-year-old. "_ _ **My sons, Indra and Asura are in a never-ending cycle of hatred and destruction. One generation after another fighting till the end of chakra."**_ _Hagoromo's rippled eyes seemed to bore right into Yukio's soul. "_ _ **Your existence as an anomaly in the universe. Even my Rinnegan cannot seem to see through the veil of life and death to your Chakra.**_

" _Uhh… Yay?" Yukio muttered._

" _ **I need your help."**_ _Hagoromo started. "_ _ **With your… condition I need you to help stop this cycle for my sons. They will be able to help you in breaking the Taboo and fighting the gods. Mind you, one of them reincarnated into a girl…**_

" _But… How am I supposed to help you? I'm only eight years old." Yukio lamented._

 _Hagoromo smiled softly again. "_ _ **You will become a great force on this world. Whether it be terrible or venerable, you will leave a mark on this world."**_ _Hagoromo walked forward. "_ _ **I'm sorry but you won't be able to remember much from this experience.**_

 _Yukio frowned. "Than what was the whole point of telling me this information?"_

" _ **The strain of my chakra at your age would have drawbacks, Losing memories is just the smallest side effect. But since I have reached out to you the residual chakra in your body will be there.**_

" _To do what?" Yukio asked._

" _ **Once you meet both of my sons' reincarnations, the residual chakra will resonate with them and bring back your memories of this meeting.**_ _Hagoromo started fading._ _ **I don't have much time. I entrust the fate of the world to you. Help the brothers and Humanity might stand a chance against Heaven.**_

 _Yukio than paused for a moment. "Wait you said that there were four people in the world that could break the taboo. Who is the last person?"_

" _ **The Taboo will break under the sight, presence, and thoughts of the God Tree,"**_ _Hagoromo stated. His body was now visibly half gone. "_ _ **I also hope you can help her…"**_ _Hagoromo thought._

 _Yukio panicked. "Wait! What does that mean? That doesn't make sense!" Suddenly Yukio saw darkness creep up at the corner of his eyes._

* * *

 **Nami No Kuni**

Stars twinkled in the night sky as the soft waves of Nami no Kuni washed ashore. Soft lappings of the low tide were filled the night sky. With the occasional swell of the tide rushing in. Many, if not sleeping were partying tonight either from special personal occasions that might have brought them joy that day.

Men were laughing and drinking in bars, guzzling sake down as if someone was going to take it from them the next moment. Children would be sleeping in their beds, soundly ignoring the everyday problems that plagued the adult's minds.

While all this was going on Kisame silently washed up to shore on a little boat. Samehada was wrapped in bandages hanging on his back. He was also lugging the unconscious body of Yukio with him over on his shoulder, and on his other shoulder, he was lugging around a huge scroll that Yukio had along with him.

Kisame grumbled on how annoying it was to carry around a child on his shoulders and focusing on not letting him fall. Yukio wasn't showing any signs of waking up, and that pissed Kisame off. "Why the fuck do I have to carry around this Gaki!" He grumbled. Then he paused. "Oh yeah… he kept on trudging on. "You are lucky that your cooking skill makes up what shit I have to go through to cover for his ass.

Kisame walked up the beach and up onto the harbor where there was little commotion going on, as almost everyone had turned in for the night. All that remained was a few fishermen cleaning up their stall ready to go home to their families.

Some saw Kisame and wisely backed off due to the crazed look that the swordsman had on his face. Soon exiting the harbor, Kisame wandered around until he found a dinghy old hotel that read " **Gato Hotel".** Kisame grunts as he moves to enter the hotel.

Kisame opens up the door when he looks around for the manager. At the front desk, a short man with spiky hair and poor cheap clothes was giggling at an orange book as he continued to read it. When Kisame slammed his hand down on the counter, the man finally took notice of Kisame and shrieked like a dying hyena. Kisame just bared his sharp teeth at the man before growling "One room. **NOW."** leaking a little bit of Killing Intent did not help Gato's case at all.

Blubbering in fear Gato gave Kisame the key to a room before asking for payment. Kisame glared once more at Gato before unsealing a pouch of money and tossing him the bag of yen. When the bag hit the counter, the rolls of yen spilling out faced a wide-eyed Gato as he stared at the money that was definitely much more than what was needed to pay off for the meager hotel. In fact, the amount was enough for Gato to think big and go for a more prosperous business in Nami no Kuni.

Kisame quickly jumping up the stairs with chakra enhanced jumps got to his room. Inside, blank walls faced him as two rolls of futons was leaning against the wall, facing a dingy old television. There seemed to be signs of water damage on the walls and a broken window was visible through the metal netting of the window.

Kisame sighed in relief at the sight of the futons. Setting Yukio aside against the wall, he opened up the futon and rolled them both out. Grabbing Yukio's unconscious body, he played him down on the futon, letting himself rest from the day of carrying around a dead weight body and supplies around.

Kisame stared at the wall in a lethargic manner that would have a Nara proud. His beady eyes were pink due to the stress of fighting non-stop and carrying around an unconscious child through the water of Nami no Kuni. While at that he had to steal a boat from one traveling fisherman that was just unlucky.

Looking at the child he had carried from the shore to the, he snorted. Why the hell did he bring dead weight with him? He pondered as he slumped into the wall. Visions of blood splattering across his face while haunted screams echoed in his mind. He sighed once more and black shadows of unconsciousness enveloped him.

* * *

Yukio woke up with a start as the morning sea breeze pooled into Nami no Kuni. Soft cries of seabirds cawed in the distance as Yukio woke up. The Sun shone through the netted windows casting a grid-like shadow across Yukio's face.

Rubbing his eyes, Yukio realized that he was in a futon. Scrambling to get up, Yukio got tangled in the cheap bed and ended up rolling around stuck in his futon. The grunts as he tried to get out of the futon woke Kisame up to a laughable scene of where the kid he had carried with him was tied up in the cheap futon bed.

With a snort, he grabbed an end of the futon and ripped it away from the body of the kid. Tumbling out of the sheets, Yukio quickly got to his feet whipping his hair around looking for the one who freed him from the fluffy deathtrap.

Brushing the long locks of hair out of the way, sea-green eyes met beady round eyes. Kisame noted the way Yukio's pupils were shaped as black lines expanded out from the center and reached four points to the ends of his irises. " _Kekkei Genkai?_ " Kisame thought.

Suddenly Yukio yelped out as he pointed at Kisame. "What the Hell? Land-shark?"

A vein popped from Kisame's forehead as he heard Yukio's words. "Damn it gaki! My name is Kisame, not Land-shark!" Now angered, both started to butt heads with each other, but with Kisame's superior weight, Yukio went sliding back from the impact of Kisame's hit.

Rubbing his forehead in pain Yukio blinked. "Wait where is my stuff?" He turned towards Kisame. "You did get my stuff right?" His vibrant sea-green eyes took in the surroundings, while Yukio took a deep sniff.

Kisame snorted at Yukio's antics and handed Yukio his scroll. "How are you so calm right now?"

Yukio glared at Kisame for the comment and started to explain. "You saved me from the shinobi. I guess… I trust you."

Kisame whistled at the conviction that Yukio presented and laughed. "What are you like 10?"

Yukio grunted. "I'm 8."

Kisame nodded at the new information. "I see."

"I assume that you want me for something else? You did bring me to another shore with you." Yukio asked.

Kisame raised a brow and grinned. "Spot on. I do want you for something."

At Kisame's words, Yukio perked up and looked at Kisame. Kisame just grinned and said, "I want you to come with me."

"Why?" Yukio questioned him.

"You are interesting and seem to have lots of potential. I want someone like you to come with me." Kisame replied.

"And be a Nuke-nin?" Yukio replied eyeing the scratched out hitai-ite.

Kisame grinned in joy. "All the better." He stuck his hand out. "Do we have a deal? I teach you everything I know, and you follow me around. How does that sound?"

"Where are we going?" Yukio asks.

Kisame unseals a map from his wrists before pointing to a marked position on the map. "Right there." He states, "Is what is rumored to be a base for the rebels. I got this information from when I managed to capture one of the shinobi from the resistance. We go there and we kill Yagura."

Yukio's eyebrows rose slightly as he listened to Kisame. "You want to kill a kage?"

Kisame looks down at the ground with shadows covering his eyes. "That bastard…" he mutters. "That bastard is going to die for the crimes he committed. He sent my group into slaughter. He betrayed me when I had brought valuable intel for him. Announcing my presence as a Nuke-nin." Slightly crazed beady eyes met once again with Yukio's raging sea-green eyes. "So yes. I'm going to kill a kage. And you are going to help me to do so."

Yukio pursed his lips. On one hand, receiving training from a shinobi is what Yukio least wanted. Shinobi killed his mother and shinobi were the ones to take everything away from him. But on the other hand, this would become an opportunity to be stronger to find out who his mother's killers were.

"Well? Do we have a deal?" Kisame stuck his hand out again. Yukio grabbed the appendage before firmly shaking as hard as steady as he could.

"Deal."

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Konoha**

"Mikoto-chan! I'm here!" A loud voice echoed out in front of a household, alerting the Uchiha family of a certain redheads arrival.

" _Shit its that woman again."_ Fugaku thought. His head shifts deeper and lower into the newspaper he was holding, trying to hide. Itachi sitting next to him preparing tea shifted his eyes toward the front of the house wondering why the Red Death was at their house.

A squeal rang throughout the house as Mikoto rushed to the sliding doors and pushed it open. "Kushina-chan! You're here!"

"AHHHHH" As both women met they screamed and hugged each other. "I missed you so much Mikoto-chan!"

"I missed you too Kushina-chan!" As both women met each other in hugs, they rubbed each other, one child was watching this in a sweatdrop not fully comprehending what she was seeing.

"Ano… Kaa-chan. Who is this person?" Naruko asked.

"Ehhh? Naru-chan, this is my long time friend Mikoto!" Kushina exclaimed.

Naruko's azure eyes met Mikoto's black eyes and took in her appearance. Mikoto cooed when she saw Naruko and scooped her up in her arms.

Naruko squirmed to try to get of the powerful grip of the mother when she heard a voice. "Eh? Kaa-chan, what going on?"

A boy that was slightly taller than her stood in the doorway looking confused at the scene. His raven black hair was stuck out in a way a ducks ass would making it a cute hairstyle for both mothers to look at. For Naruko that was the one defining trait that seemed to cross her eyes.

When his eyes looked down upon Naruko's squished expression, something about that face seemed to aggravate Naruko. "What are you looking at pretentious duck-ass!" She screamed.

Immediately two different reactions occurred. I fist came down on Naruto's head as the angry visage of her mother came into full view. "Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze! Who said that you could say that!" Kushina yelled.

Sasuke choked on his spit as he listened to what Naruko just called him. Uchiha's were supposed to stay stoic and calm, even at the face of insult, and yet something about the blond's presence and her comment invoked something deep within Sasuke. Anger. "Duck-ass? Who are you calling duck-ass, Usuratonkachi!"

In the meanwhile, the chaos in front of their house was happening Fugaku dug his head further into the newspaper to try to filter out the ruckus the two families were causing. Itachi sitting down next to his father quietly sipped his tea as he smirked at the enraged shouts Sasuke seemed to yelling at the opposing female. "Ano, Tou-sama. How long do you think this will last?"

Fugaku looked up from his newspaper. "From my experience, Itachi, they go at this forever."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for being unresponsive during these past months, it's just been so hectic during this time of year, and I haven't gone around writing and uploading though. But happy Thanksgiving! I'm also pulling down my other stories just to get them polished them released again. Thank you for your patience and positive reviews. Also, check out another story I'm going to starting soon for a crossover on Fairy Tail and Naruto. If you feel like that would be a story You might want to read, feel free to check it out. Peace!**

 **Manus Manem Lavat**


End file.
